


Magic Man

by L8Bleumr



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 74,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L8Bleumr/pseuds/L8Bleumr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*COMPLETE* Do you ever wonder about the elusive strangers that help us in our most desperate times of need? Where do they come from and where do they disappear to? This is my story of one such stranger who turns out to be anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Have you ever had an experience when you just could not think of a rational explanation for it? You know you are not dreaming for you pinched yourself until you turned black and blue. Yet here it is happening right in front of your eyes. Still, it is your brain telling you that this is just a hallucination and it will not let you register your thoughts. Well, I am here to tell you that you are not alone. I am just your average woman trying to make her way through this life on her own. I did not go looking for this but it sure did find me. If you had asked me, back then if this was a good thing or not, I would have said no. Now, I would not trade a single moment.

We have all heard of guardian angels. Sometimes they seem to be that little voice in our head telling us to do something or not do it. However, what I am talking about are those rare moments of divine intervention. You know what I’m talking about. We’ve heard the stories about people being rescued by someone. For instance, a car is burning and the driver is trapped inside. Someone comes along unexpectedly and saves them. Then just before the police or rescue workers arrive, the hero disappears. Maybe someone is lost in the woods and a person happens along to show them to safety. They always vanish just when the victim is about to thank them, never to be seen or heard from again. Well, I had one of those guardian moments. It happened when I was a child.

You see, I was born in a small farming community. I know, I know, I’m what you call a country bumpkin. My parents owned a nice chunk of land there. Actually, it had been passed down through many generations in my family. My dad was a farmer, growing everything from corn and wheat to soybean and even tobacco. We lived in your traditional farmhouse, complete with chickens, goats, a couple of pigs and of course the family dog. I loved living there and helping my dad. The best thing was sitting beside him on the tractor. He taught me everything I knew about farm life. It was a wonderful way to grow up.

Of course, farming was not all I did. My favorite pastime was to explore the woods on the west side of our land. My mom used to take me on nature hikes through those woods. We’d be gone from early in the morning until it was time to make supper. She showed me how to distinguish different animal tracks. She taught me about the different plants and which ones had edible fruit. I found out the hard way about poison ivy though. My mom showed me the best trees to climb. One time, we got my dad involved helping us make a tree house. We used to sit up there for hours and observe the wildlife. She was so in touch with nature. I learned to appreciate it and understand it.

As I got older, I went there on my own. Dad was nervous about that but Mom said not to worry, that I would be safe. She was more worried about me riding on his tractor. She constantly told him that the woods were the safest place for me to play. Still, there was a certain time of year when I was not allowed to go there. November was deer hunting season and the forest was a dangerous place to be during that time. These hunters were trespassing because this was a part of our land. However, with no fences, they came right into our land. I remember how mad it used to make me. This was our property and I figured these were our deer. After all, I was only eight years old at the time. It didn’t matter though. Mom said it was off limits and I did as I was told.

So, you are probably wondering what happened to me when I was a child. Well, I was ten at the time. It was a warm summer day. The sun was bright, not a cloud in the sky and no breeze to cool you off either. I was on my way to my tree house. A week earlier was my birthday and my folks gave me some new camping gear. I decided to take my new canteen with me to my hideaway spot in the woods. Like I said, it was hot and I drank all my water. I didn’t feel like going all the way back home to refill it. Instead, I made my way to a small stream. I took out my new green canteen, unscrewed the lid and crouched down at the edge of the water. As I filled it, I noticed how cool the water felt. I thought how nice it would be to stick my feet in. My canteen was full and I put the lid back on. I started to walk away but the thought of that delightful water wouldn’t leave me alone. So I took off my sneakers and waded into the shallow stream. It felt wonderful on my feet and the rest of my body became jealous. I knew if I followed the stream a little ways it would lead to the pond that sat next to my tree house. I fished there a couple of times with my mom. Sometimes we swam there. She told me to never swim alone. There were plants below the surface that you could become tangled in. If I only went in up to my waist I should be safe. That’s how I rationalized it. So I made my way to the pond. When I got there, I was burning up. I could stand the heat no longer. It didn’t matter that I didn’t have a bathing suit. There was no one around in these parts. So I stripped down to my training bra and my and underwear and strolled on into the cool inviting water. It was crystal clear near the edge. As it got closer to the middle where it was deeper, the water was a deep blue. I told myself I would not go that far and only went in waist deep.

As I was playing in the water, I heard something. A twig snapped somewhere across the pond. I crouched down so only my head stuck out of the water and stayed still. There was movement in the trees beyond. I could have sworn I saw a flash of gold and wondered what animal was approaching. I knew this was a watering hole for many forest creatures. There was another snapping sound and I did not move. Suddenly, out from behind a tree stepped a fawn. It was so tiny with white spots on its sides. It stood still, cautiously looking around for movement. When it felt all was safe, it went to the water’s edge for a drink. I watched as it lapped at the water. When it was done, it stood there a moment longer then began walking around the pond. Something was wrong with its hind leg because it was limping pretty badly. Finally, the poor thing laid down, exhausted from limping to the pond. I watched as it began licking its hind leg. There seemed to be blood. It was wounded. I searched the surrounding area for any sign of its mother or other siblings. It was obviously too young to be on its own yet. When I saw no other deer, I began to worry. A baby this young that was hurt would be abandoned if it could not keep up with the rest.

I wanted to see how badly it was hurt but knew it would try to run if I got out of the water. Slowly, I swam further out into the water. If I could just get a better look, I could see what had happened to its leg. I was very close now. Just as I thought, there was a big gash on the back thigh. It looked deep but it was still hard to tell. The fawn turned its head to face me. I saw the fear in its eyes as it stared at this strange creature in the water. This was a bad idea, I thought. If it tried to run, it might further damage its leg. Just when I thought it was about to get up and bolt, it closed its eyes and tucked the tip of its nose under its foot. You could see the life going out of it as the fawn seemed to give up. I knew I had to help. After all, that’s what my mother taught me. So I started swimming again. Closer and closer, I got to the shore. I was only about fifteen feet away when the fawn lifted its head to look at me as if to say, ’Don’t bother, I’m done for.’

As I waited, treading water, I suddenly felt something wrap around my leg. As I kicked, it held on tighter. Then I felt as if I were being pulled under. I knew right away that it was one of those water plants my mother warned me about. Panic washed over me and kicking did no good. The more I thrashed around the more entangled I became. I was almost completely submerged and called out for help. Of course, there was no one around to hear me. Just before I went under, I looked back to the only one who knew I was there. The fawn was still lying on the ground but it was not looking at me as I thought it would be. It was looking back at the forest, up in the trees. The last thing I remembered seeing was its tiny white tail wagging as if it was happy to see someone. I yelled once more, which was the wrong thing to do. The weed pulled me under and my lungs were empty. I remember being able to stick my hands out of the water but not my head. I flailed my arms around hoping for some kind of miracle. My chest hurt as my lungs were burning for the feel of air. There was nothing to do but gasp and take water into my lungs. I remember hating that fawn at that moment. Darkness took over as I was blacking out. My mother’s warnings rang through my head like a big bell. Why didn’t I heed her advice? Just as I was about to slip from the reality of the world around me, I felt a hand on my leg or at least I hoped it was a hand. Of course, I could be hallucinating from lack of oxygen to the brain. I looked down and saw that same golden color I saw in the trees. And then my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

I was surrounded in darkness, scared and alone. The only sound was that of my heart which was faint. ‘This must be what it’s like to die.’ I thought to myself. My mom sure was going to be mad. Suddenly, there was a light way off in the distance. I’d read stories about people going to the light and finding heaven. Then the light got brighter and began to spread. I heard a voice but I couldn’t understand what he was saying. The language was foreign to me. Didn’t they speak English in heaven? Now I could feel my eyes blinking. My lungs hurt. I was still not breathing. Someone was shaking me. With great effort, I forced myself to take a breath. I was thrown back into the reality of the situation. I made a horrible gasping sound and began coughing. Water emptied from my chest. It was the worst I had ever felt in my life. I rolled onto my side and threw up, needing to further empty my lungs. I laid there a moment and looked around, noticing I was still in the forest. The last thing I remember was being pulled under the water in the pond. Now I was on the ground wondering who helped me. I sat up and looked around to see if my rescuer was still there. My eyes would not register what I saw. There was a man with pale skin, very tall and lithe, with the blondest hair I had ever seen. It was long and hung loosely around his shoulders. The first thing that came to mind was Hippies. It was the late seventies back then and Flower Power was still around. However, his clothes looked nothing like the funky clothes I had seen on TV. They were like nothing I had ever seen anywhere. He wore dark green tights that looked like wool and a long shirt made of leather or suede. It was green and brown. He wore a thin belt around his waist and leather looking boots that came up more than half way to his knee. But the one thing I remembered more than anything was his eyes. Now, I have blue eyes and my mother always commented on how beautiful they are. This guy had eyes so blue; it was like looking at the sky. They were crystal clear and sparkled with a kind of energy. He almost looked like he stepped out of a fairy tale or something. You would think that I was scared of him but there was something soothing and safe about him. I thought that maybe I did die and this was not a Hippy but an angel of some kind.

He looked down at me curiously. “Manen carach?” he said, his voice full of worry.

“What?” I thought I had water in my ears because I didn’t understand what he said.

“My apologies little one. I forgot to use your language. How do you feel? You gave me quite a fright.”

The way he spoke was odd. He reminded me of someone from an old English novel. “Did you help me?” 

“Yes. I heard your cries for help. It was a good thing I happened by this way or you would have met an untimely death for sure. Do you live close?”

I was about to answer him when I remembered the injured fawn. “Where is the deer? Its leg is hurt. It needs help or it will die.”

“I know he is injured. His mother was attacked and killed. He was about to meet the same fate when I came along but he ran off before I could see his wounds. I was searching for him when I heard your cry for help.” The Hippy guy smiled at me. “Is that what you were doing? Were you trying to save my little friend?”

“Your friend?” I asked confused.

“Why of course, all forest creatures are my friends.” he said seriously.

I was beginning to get a little scared. Here I am, ten years old, nearly drowned and rescued by this guy who thinks he’s Dr. Doolittle* or something. My mother’s warnings suddenly entered my head about not talking to strangers, and this guy was definitely strange. “I… I have to go now. My mom will be looking for me.”

“Are you sure you are alright? Would you like me to check you over first? You were not breathing when I found you.”

It suddenly dawned on me that I was only wearing my underclothes when this happened. I looked down and saw that I was fully clothed. It creeped me out a little to think of this longhaired freaky guy getting me dressed while I was unconscious. “Really mister, I’m o.k. I have to go.” I said and stood up. I was dizzy and started to fall again when he caught me.

“Maybe you should rest first child.” he said and smiled again. I couldn’t help but notice how safe he made me feel, this stranger in the woods.

I decided that maybe it was alright to talk to him after all. “Where do you come from? You’re definitely not from around here. And why are you on my parents land? Are you one of those hunters?”

“I come from somewhere far away from here. I did not know this land belonged to anyone. And I am a hunter of sorts, or at least I used to be.” He answered each of my questions but I was still confused.

“Well, if you are lost, maybe my mom or dad can help you be on your way.” I said innocently.

He laughed quietly. “It is none of your concern but I am not lost. I am right where I am supposed to be, though I cannot stay. I must be getting back home. I was on my way there now when I heard your cries for help. As I said, you are a very lucky little girl.”

I looked at him very serious like. “Mister, I don’t know what you’re doing around these parts, but maybe it’s best you be getting home. I think I’m better now and I have to be getting home too. As long as you leave the wildlife alone and don’t litter, I don’t see any reason you can’t hang around here.”

He lifted his hand and placed it on my head, ruffling my hair. “Well, I promise not to hunt anything on your land, but I am not sure what litter means. It sounds rather unpleasant so I hope not to do this act.”

“Good.” I said, satisfied with his answer. I got up again and this time I didn’t fall. I started to walk away and he called to me again. When I turned around, he was holding my canteen. I took it from him, smiled and was on my way home. It was the strangest thing that ever happened to me, as a child at least.

Needless to say, I didn’t go back to the woods alone again all summer. It was at least a couple months before I went back at all. My best friend Josie asked to go one day. I was hesitant and she couldn’t understand why.

“Why are you all of a sudden afraid to go into the woods?” she asked.

“I’m not afraid. I just don’t feel like going that’s all.” I said. She talked me into going anyways. We made our way and as I got closer to the tree line, my heart began to pound. I couldn’t explain the feeling at the time. I was not afraid of the forest or the Hippy for that matter. It was almost like wanting to keep him a secret, protect him from the outside world. He seemed so innocent and unaware of the world around him and I needed to keep it that way. When I look back on it now, I would say he seemed pure, untouched by society, ancient even. It would be years later when I discovered just how true that was.

Needless to say, we went into the woods that day and nothing out of the ordinary happened. I was glad we did not run into my Hippy friend and I never told Josie about my experience. I started to relax until we came upon the pond where I met my rescuer. There was no sign of him or anything that happened that day I almost died. Looking out into the pond, I remembered the feel of drowning, how my life almost ended. I hadn’t thought about it much, putting it out of my head. Here I was back at the scene and it hit me like a slap in the face. I almost died. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about my mom and dad finding me dead in the water. It was like a vision as the alternate ending played out. Police were all around the lake, looking for evidence of foul play. My pale lifeless body was brought up from the weeds I was tangled in. The story would hit the local paper and my death would be an example of why children should not swim alone. The worst thing was seeing my parents’ faces. Total despair washed over them. Some townspeople even blamed them for my death. Their lives were changed forever. It was not a pretty sight.

Then, just as I was about to be consumed by this insight, I saw movement across the pond. I wiped my tear-filled eyes to focus better and there it was, the injured fawn. He was bigger and his white spots were not as many. I watched as he walked along the water’s edge. There was a scar on his hind leg from the injury but he was fine. He was not even limping. That guy did as he said and took care of him. He was alive because of him, and so was I. It hit me like a brick that I had not thanked him for his brave deed. I felt so guilty because at the time I was afraid of him. There never was any reason to fear him. He was just some Good Samaritan doing a good deed, two as a matter of fact. My heart felt heavy as I had the need to find him and thank him. But a little voice in my head told me he already knew. It was in his smile that day. To know I was alive was all the thanks he needed.

The fawn looked across the pond and for a brief second we made eye contact. We were both in debt to that stranger in the woods. Somehow, I felt like the deer knew more than I did. He was content with the outcome of it all. He had befriended him and had shown his thanks. If animals could talk, he would have relayed my message to the stranger. I know it sounds silly but that’s what I felt at the time.

The deer and I broke eye contact and I was about to look away when I saw a flash of gold high up in one of the giant cedar trees. I squinted and searched the tree but there was no movement. Somehow, I knew it was the Hippy and I yelled out, “Thank you.” I knew it was my only chance for him to know.

Josie looked at me as if I had grown a second head. “For what? What are you thanking me for?”

I smiled and laughed as a flood of emotions washed through my mind. “Oh… uh… thanks for talking me into coming out here. I haven’t been here in a while. So… thanks.”

Josie cocked an eyebrow, placed her hands on her hips and stared at me. “Why are you so weird sometimes?”

“Why are you so weird?” I countered and we laughed. We enjoyed the rest of the day. 

We visited the forest a lot that summer. From time to time, I saw the fawn. I never saw the Hippy guy again but I always felt like someone was watching over me, like a guardian angel.

Over the years, I put my experience to the back of my head. Out of sight, out of mind I guess. I never forgot one single moment spent with him, but I didn’t dwell on it either. It was my little secret and I swore to one-day pay him back for his selfless deed, if I ever got the chance.

 

*Dr. Doolittle, by Hugh Lofting - published 1920


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

As I got older, I forgot about the Hippie guy more and more. It began to feel like a dream. Even my close encounter with death seemed to be something I made up. Life went on the way it had for generations. I helped my dad a lot more and went to the woods a little less. Farm life is not easy. My mother did a lot of work no one knew about but lately she began to feel ill. She said it was just a cold and it would pass. That’s when I took over some of her chores. I didn’t mind. My mother was a hard working woman and I felt it was my turn to carry my weight around the farm.

Unfortunately, Mother’s ‘cold’ did not go away and it got worse. She finally went to the doctor but the news was not good. She had lung cancer, which I thought was weird being she never smoked a day in her life. She said it was hereditary. Cancer has been known to exist on her side of the family. She started chemotherapy right away but it was horrible. There were days she didn’t even get out of bed. I took over as much as I could for her. On her better days, she taught me how to do all the paperwork and that kind of stuff. Like I said, farming is not just about planting and picking. This was their business, their livelihood. Without it, there would be no farm.

My mother’s medical bills became a burden on the farm. My dad worked extra hard to make sure ends were met and food was always on the table. It took its toll on him but he never complained. He didn’t talk much about it but I knew how scared he was. My dad was a simple man, but he loved my mother deeply. He was a handsome man, well built. My mother was beautiful. Their life was filled with the love they held for each other. It was the one thing I noticed most about them. My fondest memories are of them sitting on the porch swing holding hands. My mother would lay her head on his shoulder and sing softly to him. He would smile a soft smile and close his eyes, listening to every word. I always wished to one-day find that kind of love.

Then the day came when Mother knew she would not be with us much longer. She fought the disease as long as she could. It seemed cancer would win in the end. I remember I was washing dishes from breakfast when my dad came up to me.

“Let me finish those for you.” he said taking the sponge from my hand. “Why don’t you go spend some time with your mother instead?”

I didn’t think much of it. “Alright.” I replied, glad for the break.

As soon as I saw her, I knew this was going to be our final moments together. She was very pale and sallow. Her eyes were dark and sunken. She wore a yellow scarf since she lost her hair due to the chemo. Still, the one thing that never changed was her smile. She had the most beautiful smile that lit up any dark room she entered. Dad always said it was the first thing he noticed about her when they met. As soon as she smiled at him, he fell in love with her.

“How are you feeling today Mother?” I asked trying to act like business as usual.

“I have been better. Here, sit down. There is something I need to talk to you about.” She patted the bed.

“What’s up?” I tried to remain oblivious.

Mother looked me deep in the eyes. I saw something there, a secret of some sort. Whatever she had to tell me was something very important.

“You are going to have to do a lot around here now. Your dad is going to be very reluctant to let you take on more of the responsibilities but you must not listen to him.”

“Mother, I know what has to be done. I’ve already been doing most of it since…”

She reached out and took my hand. It felt so cold and a shiver ran up my spine. Never before had she felt so… so… lifeless. “You must listen to me now.” she said in a serious tone. Just as suddenly, her face softened and a smile spread across her lips. “Do you remember our trips to the forest?”

“Well of course I do.”

“They are precious, much more so than you could ever imagine. There is a reason why they are so special. They hold a secret. They are magical.” she said, her voice very mysterious. Then she took my chin in her weak fingers and turned my attention on her. “I know you understand what I am speaking of.” Her eyes bore a hole all the way to my soul. To this day, I will never forget that feeling. She read me like a book and there were no more secrets. “You must protect the forest now.”

“Protect it? Protect it from who?” I said confused.

“Who is not important. There may come a day when this land is threatened. Do not let anyone take it. The forest is a part of this land and one will not survive without the other.”

I started to think she was affected by all the drugs she’d been taking for her illness. “Maybe you need your rest now.” I said, almost afraid of what she might say next.

“Tell me, all the time you have spent playing in the woods, have you ever felt threatened or scared?” she asked.

I had to think about it a moment. “No. No, I always felt quite safe there. Sometimes more so than at home.”

Mother smiled. “You are protected when you are there. You are guarded from any harm in the forest.”

Suddenly, a vision of my Hippie friend came forward from the back of my brain. I remembered how safe I felt as we spoke to each other, even though he was a stranger. “I met a man in the woods one day. It was a few years back.”

Mother’s eyebrows scrunched up. “You never told me of this.”

“I think I wanted to forget about it.” I had an overwhelming urge to tell her what happened that day. I felt she needed to know, as if this was my only chance to tell her. I looked down to my lap and let the memories wash over me. “I… I almost drowned at the pond. It was hot and the water felt so cool. I know you always told me never to go swimming alone. I was only going to go in up to my knees but it felt so good. The weeds caught my legs and pulled me under.” Here I paused as a lump in my throat rose, almost choking me. Tears came to my eyes as I conjured up the old feelings. “I was gone Mother. I lost consciousness. My lungs filled with water. And then I felt a hand on my ankle. Someone pulled me up and got me breathing again. I lived due to the kindness of this stranger.”

My mother’s face looked so distraught by this news. “Why did you not tell me?”

“I was afraid you’d be mad at me and not let me go to the forest alone.” I said in a small childish voice.

Then my mother’s face turned from concern to questioning. “Who was this man that saved you.” she said desperate to know.

“I don’t know. Just some guy. I don’t know what he was doing in the forest that day. I’ve never seen anyone there, besides the hunters during their hunting season. It was just a miracle that he was there when this happened. But what you said about the forest being a safe place, well that’s what I felt in this guys presence. I felt protected.”

My mother’s eyes widened. “What did he look like?” she whispered as if this was the biggest mystery ever to be unveiled.

I hadn’t thought about my Hippie guy since that day so I paused to relive the memory. “Well, the first thing I noticed was his long blond hair. It wasn’t just blond, it was almost silver. And his skin was so pale but not in a sickly way. He seemed to glow. But the strangest thing was how he was dressed, wool tights, leather jerkin, tall boots. He looked like he stepped out from a renaissance fair or something. It just wasn’t normal. But the one thing I remember more than anything was his eyes. They were a piercing blue, as if they were mirrors and the sky was reflecting in them.”

My mother lay back in her bed and breathed deep. A smile formed on her lips. She looked satisfied, as if I had just told her what the meaning of life was or something. “I knew it. I was right all along. Your grandmother did not believe me and I began to doubt myself but I was right.”

“Right about what?” I asked cautiously.

“This man in the woods you saw, I saw him too, when I was very young like you.”

O.K. So it seems my mother is experiencing some kind of side affect from her medicines. “You couldn’t have seen this guy. He wasn’t old. He was young, like in his twenties or something. If I had seen the same guy you did, he’d be an old man by now.”

My mother sat up and took my face in her hands. “It is the same one. I am positive. You have described him exactly.”

I shook my head. “But…”

“Now listen to me. I know this makes no sense now but there is something very magical about that forest. As long as this land is ours, everything will remain the same. I fear for what might happen after I am gone though. Your father will have a hard time keeping things going. You mustn’t let him make any hasty decisions. Keep this land in our family. It is the only way to protect it and our mutual friend. But whatever you do, keep him a secret. Do not even tell your father.”

I was completely shocked. My mother never kept anything from my dad. “Mother, you are just tired. Maybe you should…”

“You must do this for me, for him. He is special… magical.” she said desperately. Then she looked up at the ceiling as if searching for her memories. “I went back every day to the forest, trying to find him again. He was so beautiful and I just wanted to see him one more time, to know I was not crazy. I made the mistake of telling your grandmother about him. She told me to get my head out of the clouds and do what I was told. To her, life was about working hard and paying bills. She never went with me to the forest. The older she got the stricter she became. I swore that when I had a child, I would never become like that.”

I smiled. “And you aren’t. You have shown me so much. You always gave me the freedom to find out things on my own. You are the best mom in the whole world.” I couldn’t keep it in any longer and began to cry. I leaned forward and rested my head on her chest. She put her hands on my back and gently soothed away my sorrow. When I regained my composure, I sat up and looked at her again. I saw a new light in her eyes, but I could tell it wasn’t for this world. She had accepted her fate. She finally told her secret and was relieved. So was I for that matter. I see now that she carried that mystery around with her most of her life. I felt better to have told her about the Hippie and maybe it would not burden me as it did her. Still, one thing weighed on my mind. Who was he and how could he never have aged between our sightings? I asked Mother about him but she did not know, only saying he was special and magical.

Later, as I lay in my bed, the song ‘Magic Man’ by Heart came on the radio. I had to laugh when I paid special attention to the first few lyrics.

“…a pretty man came to me. Never seen eyes so blue*.” I sang. “Yea, maybe Mother’s right. He’s some kind of magic man.” I said to myself and drifted off to sleep.

 

*Magic Man by Heart, 1976


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

For the next week, I couldn’t get my mind off the mysterious man. I finally accepted that what happened to me was real. My own mother had a similar meeting with him, though I was still skeptical that it was the same person. I gave into the whole thing and let my mind and my heart believe everything. It felt good. It felt right. I started visiting the forest everyday in hopes of meeting my friend again. I chased down every movement I saw, only to find a bird or a squirrel. Still, I was determined that I would see him again. Then I would ask him all these questions in my head. I wanted to know who he was, where he was from, why he was here. I could feel a presence in the trees, as if I was being watched. I would call out to him to come out and speak with me. Nothing.

Another week passed by and still, there was no sign of him. I had returned home late one evening, after visiting the forest. “I’m back.” I called through the house as I walked in the door. Usually, my dad yelled back letting me know he heard me. This time the house was quiet. I knew he was home because his truck was there. As I walked to my room to get ready for bed, I noticed a flickering light from beneath my parent’s bedroom door. ‘Candles’ I thought. Mother always loved candlelight. I paused when I heard singing. What caught me off guard was that it was my dad singing. Dad never sang, or at least I had never heard him before. The door was slightly open and I peeked inside. What I saw will never leave my memory. It was the most tender thing I ever saw. Dad was sitting in his recliner. My mother sat sideways on his lap, legs hanging over the arm of the chair. Her head rested on his chest and her hand caressed the side of his head. His face was buried in her long auburn hair as he sang their song.

* * *

Theirs was a whirlwind romance. My parents met when they were young. They say it was love at first sight. They were inseparable. After only six months, they decided to marry. Of course, it was looked down upon by both sides of their families but they saw past all that. My folks knew how they felt about each other and nothing would get in their way. My mother’s parents never really warmed up to my dad. It hurt them to know they didn’t have their support. It was my dad’s family that took them in, being too young and not having enough money to buy their own place. When they saved up enough, they bought a sweet little house in the country. My mother loved that house. Eventually, Grandpa passed away and Grandma couldn’t run the farm on her own. My parents sacrificed their lovely little house by selling it and moving into my mom’s childhood home with her mother. My dad took over the farm as my grandma got older. Mother took over the financial end of it. I think that somehow they always knew it would be their chore one day. This land has been in my mother’s family since no one can remember. Nobody is sure who originally bought it. It just seemed like it was ours from the very beginning. There’s no record of a purchase or who might have done so. It’s always been a huge mystery. So you can see why they would never sell it. It’s been passed along from generation to generation.

* * *

After witnessing my folks that night, I went to bed with such warmth in my heart. I swore that one day I would find the kind of love they had. I also swore that if one day this land should become mine, I would take care of it no matter what.

The next morning when I awoke, the house was unusually quiet. Dad was normally up and cooking Mother’s breakfast by now. There was no sound of bacon frying or smell of coffee brewing. My heart immediately sunk in my chest when I looked out of my window. The black car was there. It was the local doctor’s car. I always dreaded seeing it because it meant that my mother had a set back and needed the doctor. Something happened in the night. I threw on my sweatpants and a tee shirt and walked down the hall to my parent’s room. The door was halfway open so I looked in. Mother was lying in her bed. Dad was sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. The doctor laid a comforting hand on his back, saying there was nothing more to be done.

“Dad?” I called softly from the open door. He slowly looked up and what I saw made my breath leave my body. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. He looked so lost. I was paralyzed with fear of what my mind already knew. I watched as the doctor leaned towards my dad and whispered something to him. Dad slowly nodded and thanked him. The doctor walked towards the door. As he went past me, he patted my shoulder. He didn’t say a word but I could see what his eyes were saying. Then my dad got up from the bed and came over to me. He took me in his arms and held me so tight I thought he would break me in half. As he did, I looked around his arm to my mother lying in her bed. Not since before she got sick had I seen her look so at peace. She was no longer in pain. She was no longer full of sadness. She actually looked content and I knew she had left this world.

A few days later we buried my mother in the one place she loved the most. Way out on the edge of the forest was a great oak tree. Hundreds of years old it must have been. It was her favorite place since she learned to climb a tree. It was where she went when she was sad or just needed to get away from everyday life. This was her tree and one she had taken me to many times in my youth. It was only fitting that she be buried there and not in the family cemetery on the other side of the property. It was what she wanted most, to be close to the forest.

Being here made me think once more of my Hippie friend. It all seemed so surreal now, like a dream. With my mother’s death came the realization that neither one of us saw what we thought we saw. She was the only one who knew what happened to me that day. When she admitted to seeing him too, it felt so real. Now that she was gone, it felt like he was gone too, as if it never happened. Did she really meet my longhaired blond friend when she was young or was it just her mind playing tricks as she was losing her battle with her disease? I began to think the latter was the truth.

I was fifteen when my mother died and what seemed like the end of my previous life was only the beginning of what was yet to come. If I had only known then what I know now…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

My life took an unexpected turn in the months after my mother passed away. Life was no longer carefree. There was work to be done. My dad couldn’t run this place by himself. I was only fifteen but already I knew a lot about running a farm. I took over the financial part as best I could, with the help of my aunt, my dad’s sister. She made sure I was keeping things in order and taught me things I still needed to learn. Still, she could only do so much. She had her own family and farm to run. Lucky for us both, I am a fast learner. Every day, things got a little easier.

Dad, on the other hand, was taking Mother’s death hard. He never smiled anymore. He worked all the time. He never went anywhere or did anything other than farm related stuff. I tried to get him to join in at the Town Center. There was always something going on there, social gatherings, dances, auctions. It was a time for the townspeople to get together and catch up with each other. Dad would take me and drop me off but he would not stay himself. When I asked him about it, he just said it was too soon. That made since at first but soon, the months turned into a year and the year turned into two. Still, he would not participate. He kept to himself and stayed home more often than not. I did not push the issue and let him be. It made me sad though. He was once so full of life and joy. Now he was a shell of his former self. I just didn’t know what to do.

* * *

It was a week from my eighteenth birthday. I was a senior in high school and would be graduating soon. I had college lined up. Soon I would be leaving home. This worried me. I hated the thought of leaving my dad by himself. I began to wonder if he would ever come out of his slump. Mother’s death was hard on everyone. I remember crying myself to sleep every day for the first year. Then came the one year anniversary of her death. We all visited her grave with balloons and flowers of her favorite color and kind. That evening, as I lay in bed, I realized I had survived the first year without her. I knew then that I would be alright. If I could survive this, I could survive anything. Besides, Mother would not want me to grieve for her too long. I had a life to live and soon I’d be on my own. My memories of her gave me strength. All of our talks stuck in my head and I would use her advice when I needed it.

The day came when I was ready to head off to college. This was my last day in my small town. Tomorrow I was headed for the big city. I spent the morning with Dad, reminiscing about days long past. I even managed to get him to crack a small smile as we remembered something funny that happened with Mother. It didn’t last though. The smile quickly disappeared and he said that was then and this was now. I hugged him tight and told him to find his way back. Mother would not want to see him in this state. For the first time since the day she died, he hugged me back and it felt like old times. I would never forget that moment.

The rest of the day, I spent with my best friend Josie. She was going to college too, but not the same one as me. We made promises to write and call. We swore we’d always be best friends. It was the best day ever.

I came home in time for supper. Dad made my favorite meal, fried chicken and all the fixings. I was going to miss these home cooked meals. After dinner, I suddenly felt the urge to visit the woods once more. I hadn’t been there as often since Mother died. Now I wasn’t sure when I would ever get back there. I decided to take my pack, just in case I spent the night at my old tree house.

I entered the forest and made my way to my fort. Once I got there, I laughed at how small it seemed now. “It looked so much bigger then.” I said to myself. I noticed how warm it was. It was the end of August and this would surely be the last of the summer nights. Fall was just around the corner and for the first time since I could remember, I would not see the leaves change. There was no forest where I was going, only tall buildings and concrete. There were no open fields full of wildflowers that smelled so sweet in the spring. I was going to miss nature. I was going to miss my forest.

A little further on I came to the edge of the pond. The warm evening breeze tried to talk me into a quick dip in the cool water. I took off my shoes and waded in. “You’re not going to convince me to go in any further this time.” I said to the empty air. I walked over to a large rock and sat down, keeping my feet in the water. The sun was just beginning to set. Light was fading fast. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. When I turned, I saw a big deer, a buck, a male. He stood tall but cautious by the water’s edge on the opposite side of the pond. I stayed very still as I watched him from the rock. His eyes scanned the area and then he looked back to the bushes behind him. Out walked a doe (a female) and two little ones. They were half-grown and just about to lose their white spots. The dad looked so proud of his family. He stood watch as the mother and babies took a drink from the pond. It was at that moment that he spied me sitting across the way. His tail began to wag as he sensed danger. Then, our eyes locked and he seemed to relax a bit. I thought I recognized his eyes. Could this be the injured fawn from so long ago? I looked at his hind leg and could faintly see a discoloration where a scar might be. It was him, the same one. He had survived all these years. No hunters had ever made him their prize. Now he had his own family to protect. We stared at each other with the understanding of who the other one was. I think we were both surprised to see that the other one was still around after all this time. I glanced to his family once more then back to the buck, nodding my approval. “You have done well.” I whispered. He merely blinked and looked at me with those big brown eyes as if to say thank you. Finally, when his family was done drinking, he went back to them and led them back into the bushes. At least that part of my past seemed real. He was indeed the injured fawn I had seen that day.

I decided to stay at my tree house and headed back before it got too dark. I climbed up and made my makeshift bed for the night. There was a hole in the roof where I could look up and see the stars. I imagined my mother up there, looking down at me and smiling. I was going to make her proud of me. I was going to go off, get an education, graduate, and get a good job. Maybe one day I’d meet Mister Right and begin my own family. Then we would move back here, to this land. I eventually wanted my own children to grow up in this place. I would teach them about the animals and the trees, everything Mother taught me. It all seemed so perfect, like there was no other choice for me to make. I went to sleep with these thoughts in my head and dreamed of my future. While I slept, I could have sworn I heard a familiar voice. It told me that my mother was proud of me now and would be, no matter what life I chose. It said that she would always watch over me, that she was never too far, as long as I kept her in my heart. The words spoken by a male seemed so real, as if they were being whispered in my ear. I smiled and thanked the detached voice before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next day newly refreshed. Today I was leaving my country home. Today, anything was possible. My future was laid out before me, just waiting for me to grab it with both hands and make it mine. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. As I finished packing away my stuff, I noticed a little white flower lying on the floor of the tree house. It was a white daisy with a yellow middle. I had seen these by the pond earlier. I ran to the window and looked towards the pond. Nothing. I couldn’t understand how the daisy got up here. I know I didn’t pick it. Did it get caught in my clothing somehow and end up here? It was very strange and it plagued my mind the rest of the day. Deep in the back of my mind, I wondered if it was… No, it could not have been him. He wasn’t even real, was he?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

I did well in college. I studied hard and got good grades. My degree helped me to attain a job at the zoo in the city. It was always a dream of mine to be able to study or work with animals. At first, I wanted to do some kind of research work but soon changed my mind. I did not want to travel all around the world. I figured the animals right here could us my expertise.

In my freshman year, I met someone. His name was Ethan and he was studying real estate. His dream was to start his own business and eventually work with only selling the most expensive and luxurious homes. He was very handsome and I noticed him right away. He of course didn’t even know I existed. Eventually, my friends managed to get us together at a party one night. We struck up a conversation and discovered we had some things in common. He was fascinated by my choice of career. Sometimes I got the feeling he was just humoring me. We went out on a few double dates and then ventured off on our own. We were good together. Was it love at first sight? I wouldn’t say so but then again, that was an uncommon occurrence. Still, we got along well and eventually became serious. He was my first and I thought he had all the answers to the universe. I loved him for all his good things and quirks. He tolerated my country bumpkin ways. We were opposites for sure. Ethan grew up in the city. His childhood was spent playing in the concrete jungle, as I like to tease him. He knew nothing of farming or nature. The only animals he saw growing up were pigeons or the ones in the zoo. We taught each other a lot about our different backgrounds. I can honestly say that neither of us envied the other. We were proud of where we were from. We both also had very different ideas of our futures. Still, that did not stop us from having a very serious relationship.

The day we graduated, while we were still in our cap and gown, he gave me a promise ring. He pledged his love for me and promised to one day ask me to marry him. I was head over heels in love and immediately said yes. We agreed to get our careers established before making such a commitment to each other. I totally agreed with the idea. Life just couldn’t get any better than this.

And so, we both remained in the city. I found myself a job at the zoo, though not what I had intended. Cleaning reptile cages was far from my dream job but hey, it was a step in the right direction. Ethan began his career working for a local real estate agent, filing paperwork and getting to know the ins and outs of the business. When we weren’t working, we were together. We loved each other very much and missed each other when we were apart. That’s why we decided to move in together. We got a little apartment that was close enough to both our jobs. We fell into a routine where we shared breakfast every morning before heading off to work. In the evening, we came back together for dinner and the weekends we were inseparable. We had our friends and most all of them got along, some more than others. Ethan’s best friend and my dorm roommate ended up getting married. We still laugh at them because they hated each other when they first met.

The first summer, after Ethan gave me the ring, we decided to meet the parents. His folks lived in a big suburban home on the outskirts of the city. It was very intimidating at first. This place looked like some sort of mini mansion. There was a pool, stables that held horses and a separate garage with his dad’s prized vintage car collection. The house was on a lake so they had a big luxury boat. There was a lot more but I couldn‘t focus. I really felt out of place and a little hesitant. Ethan did what he could to make me feel at ease. It made me feel really good to have him by my side. His folks were nice but a little stuffy. I guess money does that to some people. Overall, it was a nice visit, though a place I wouldn’t want to go too often.

Next, we were going to my country home. Now, some of you might think I was embarrassed to show Ethan where I grew up. My house was nothing like his. It was very old and worn looking. Paint was chipping from the wood siding. Some of the eaves were buckling and breaking. The front porch railing bowed in places. But this is what gave my childhood home character. To me it was not worn but lived in. It was not a fancy looking museum piece but rather a well-used piece of history. I loved my home and I was very proud of it. Ethan picked up on my emotional feelings for this place and supported me. If he ever felt out of place, he did not show it. My dad was very welcoming. I noticed for the first time, how worn and tired he looked. Farm life had been tough on him since Mother died and I went away. He had to hire help and there was always stress with the different workers. Usually they were young boys fresh out of high school who thought farm life was easy. After only a few months, they quit. Still, my dad managed on his own quite well. I must admit, I felt guilty for not being there to help. Dad always managed to make me feel better about my choice, saying it was the right thing for me to do. I could tell he still missed my mother very much. I think it is what led to his increased aging. I worried for him.

Everything went well. Ethan and Dad got along great. They spent a lot of time looking at his collection of old tractors and farm equipment. Ethan said it could bring him in some money should he ever decided to sell it. They were considered collectible to some. Dad just laughed and said no one would want that old beat up junk. It had some sentimental value in it being that some things belonged to his family for generations.

One evening I decided to take Ethan to visit my mother’s grave. I spoke to her tombstone as if she were sitting right there. I told her how much I love him and that we planned to marry in the near future. Ethan was very sweet as he walked off to pick some wildflowers and laid them on her resting place. It was the first time in many years that I cried for her.

I took him to the pond and told him stories of my youth. I loved Ethan and trusted him. I was very close to telling him about my secret friend. I felt if we were to marry, there should be no secrets between us. Something stopped me though. I don’t know if I was afraid that he wouldn’t believe me or if I still doubted myself. I decided to keep my secret a little longer.

Next, I took Ethan to my old tree house. It was still in good shape. It almost looked as if someone was taking care of it. I figured Dad gave us some of his good wood that lasted for years. Why the paint wasn’t peeling was a mystery. We only ever painted it once and it still looked pretty good, almost like new. We climbed up the steps and up through the floor. I had brought some blankets and a bottle of wine. We laid everything out, drank wine from the bottle, since I forgot glasses, and forgot about life outside the tree house. Ethan undressed me slowly, taking his time as his hands brushed along my body. I did the same for him. Soon we found ourselves naked and a little tipsy from the wine. We made love beneath the stars. He was slow and tender. I was anxious and wanted more. We both taught each other something that night. We came from completely different backgrounds but we meshed together so well. Where I was weak, Ethan was strong. Where he was stubborn, I was understanding. I guess it’s true what they say about opposites attracting. Life was good. Everything was exactly how I pictured it to be when I was younger. I was home with my love in my arms. I imagined our children playing here and growing up here. Ethan would come to love country life. We would live happily ever after. Besides, this is my fairytale… isn’t it?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

A few more years went by. I was now working with an animal trainer who I hoped to replace when she decided to move on. I was moving up quickly at the zoo and loving every moment. Ethan had obtained his real estate agent’s license. He was getting ready to close on his first sale. We were both well on our way. He still hadn’t asked me to marry him but I could wait. I was only twenty-five. There was still time to have children, though I was older than my mother was when she had me.

I was doing my daily routine at the zoo when my supervisor pulled me to the side. She told me a doctor from my hometown called. My dad was found unconscious out in the barn. He was in the hospital. She said the doc told me to come right away. Dad was in bad shape. It looked as if he had a heart attack. I called Ethan and told him the news. He was in the middle of showing a house so I left a message and took off. It was a three hour drive from the city to my home. As soon as I got there, I went straight to the hospital. Dad was laying in bed with all kinds of tubes and monitors hooked up to him. My mind went straight to the time I saw him holding my mother in his arms, right before she died. I thought it was so unfair that he could not be treated the same way. My heart fell to look upon him. He was pale and his hair grayed quite a bit. My aunt was with him and she hugged me as I walked into the room. Then she left to give us a private moment. He was still sleeping so I sat in a chair next to his bed. While I waited for him to wake up, the doctor came in. He said he suffered a severe heart attack and his heart was damaged. It would not hold out much longer. I couldn’t understand how he got this way. My dad was only forty-five years old, too young for him to be in this condition I thought.

Finally, his eyes began to flutter open. I went to him and held his hand. He looked at me with smiling eyes. The oxygen mask and tubes covered his face.

“Hey,” he struggled to say to me. “You got here pretty quick.”

“I came as soon as I heard. Dad, what happened?” I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

“I don’t know. One minute I was fixing the wheel of the tractor and the next thing I know, I’m laying here in this place.” He looked deep into my eyes and read me like a book. “I’m dying aren’t I? Go on, tell me the truth.”

I couldn’t speak and only nodded my head. He closed his eyes and a single tear squeezed from the corner of his eye. “I knew it. I can feel it.” He reached for the button on the bed and pushed it so the back of the bed lifted up a little. Then he took off the oxygen mask.

“Dad, you should keep this on,” I said trying to replace it. He pushed my hand away and smiled. It had been years since I saw him do so.

“I don’t want to talk to you through this thing. Besides I won’t need it much longer.”

I began to protest but he put his hand up to stop me. “Listen, the farm and all the land is yours now. I know you will do what you think is right. It has been in our family for generations now. It was very special to your mother. She would want to see it protected. I never understood why she felt so passionately about it. She held some secret that went with her to the grave. But I loved her and would see that it never left from our hands. I hope you will keep it, in memory of your mother. Perhaps you will learn its secrets too. As many years as I spent working that land, it never revealed itself to me. I love you. You have made me so proud. I only wish I could be there on your wedding day. Make sure Ethan is the one. There should be no question in your mind. If he truly loves you as he says he does, he will live and breathe for you. He would believe every word you said to him. He would reach up to heaven and give you the stars if he could. You will find it in his eyes. There you will see his soul. That’s where your mother and I found each other.” As he spoke, he closed his eyes and sunk into his pillow. Then, a look came on his face that I had not seen since before Mother became sick. He smiled and looked up at the ceiling of the hospital room. His eyes were full of everlasting love. “My darling, I have missed you.” he whispered. He slowly closed his eyes and took his last breath. The look of pure bliss and contentment never left his face. I believe my mother came for him that night. I wished I could have seen her too.

The doctor came in and proclaimed the time of his death. He apologized for my loss. He said his heart was too damaged to have been able to help him. I now feel that my dad died of a broken heart. He loved my mother so much that he could not survive without her. They shared something so special that one could not live without the other. It was otherworldly. I took a moment to think about this. Did Ethan and I have the same kind of love? Was it possible to ever love someone the way my parents loved each other? Was I making the right decision to marry Ethan one day or was there something bigger out there waiting for me to discover it? All of these questions went unanswered for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

I made arrangements for my dad’s funeral. All of the town’s people came out to show their support. Ethan was by my side the entire time. I think he felt guilty for not being with me the night Dad died. I told him it happened so fast and it was unexpected. He was here now and that’s what mattered.

I had my dad buried next to Mother. There was nowhere else for him to be. I replaced her headstone with a double one to represent them both. Below their names, I put the inscription ‘Eternal love will never die’. Somehow, I knew they were together again in heaven. They were young and happy, laughing and loving each other as they once did. I was happy for them.

A week after the funeral, Ethan and I were sitting at the kitchen table. I could tell something was on his mind. Neither one of us had discussed what would happen next. I tried to avoid it as long as possible but I couldn’t any longer.

“I can’t stay much longer,” he started. “I have to get back. I have put off my job as long as I can.”

“You know I can’t leave yet, Ethan. There are too many loose ends to tie up. I have to make sure Dad’s things are in order before I leave.”

“What are you going to do with this place?” he asked. There was a tone to his voice that said I was crazy to keep it. “You can’t manage the farm on your own. Who will you hire to run it? You need to think about this. Maybe not right now, but soon.”

His words upset me. Did he expect me to just throw up a For Sale sign and hope for the best? This was my home. This was my families’ home. I couldn’t just sell it and not consider what my mother and dad told me. It was my responsibility now. I had to keep it in the family. Selling this land was not an option and it angered me that Ethan could be so blunt. “I will not sell it Ethan.” I said with a fire in my tone. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with it but I know I have to keep it.”

Ethan got up from the table and came to me. He massaged my shoulders, realizing the stress I was under. “Alright. I don’t want to argue with you. Do what you think is best. All I’m asking is that you give it some thought.” Then he took my hand and pulled me up to stand next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. “Come on. It’s late and I have to leave tomorrow. This might be the last time we’re together for a while.” His hot breath caressed my shoulder and I could not resist him. I let him lead me to my bedroom. We lay naked in each other’s arms for a while as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Soon he had me worked up and forgetting my troubles. We made passionate love through the night, many times in fact. He soothed my worried mind if only for a little while. And in the back of my mind, I wondered if he would ever honor his promise.

* * *

Two weeks passed and I was buried in paperwork. Dad was not good at filing. I found out that he was behind on his bills. The severe heat and dry weather last growing season took its toll. For a while now, he was barely making ends meet. It didn’t help that he had to hire help. The added expense was proving to be too much of a strain. My brain was aching from all of this. I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed a backpack, threw some fruit in it along with water and a change of clothes. I was going to the forest for a walk. It wasn’t quite hunting season yet. I remembered what my mother told me about that time of year. It still upset me that these men came onto our land. They were trespassing and it pissed me off.

I entered the woods and headed for the pond. It seemed exceptionally quiet. Something didn’t feel right. I came to the pond and my heart rose to my throat. Lying next to the bushes on the opposite side of the pond was the body of a deer. The head was missing and there was a gunshot wound to the chest. “Oh no. Please don’t be him. Please,” I begged to no one. It was a gruesome sight. There was a lot of blood and I was worried about scavengers coming in for the kill. I approached cautiously.

Now, it is a known fact that the life expectancy of a white tailed deer is at most fifteen years. My little deer friend from so long ago would be fifteen now. It was not often they lived this long. Usually eight years was normal. I prayed that it was not him but they went unanswered. As I looked down, I saw the old scar from the leg wound. My stomach fell and I felt sick. It was him. He had cheated death as a fawn and lived a long life, only to meet this kind of disrespectful end. I felt the acid turning in my stomach as my mouth filled with saliva. Running to the nearby bushes, I emptied the contents from my breakfast on the forest floor. I was so distraught; I couldn’t even conjure up any tears. My anger rose quickly. I knew my dad never came out here. It had probably been years since anyone came out here besides hunters. Now I come to find out that they are not only disrespecting my family and my land, but they are not following the laws either. As I searched for any sign of who they were, I found their hiding spot. There was a pile of empty beer cans and cigarette butts in an area close to a spot where a tent might have been erected. They were nothing more than a bunch of low life, no good men out to do what they pleased. I couldn’t let them continue to abuse my land. Mother never did anything about it. Dad said nothing could be done. Well, I was not going to take it lying down any longer. My anger stayed with me until I came back to the deer. It dawned on me that they only wanted him for his antlers. He would have had quite a rack at his age, a wonderful prize for a hunter. Don’t get me wrong. I think there is nothing wrong with people who hunt and only take what they will use for food. But this killing was just that. Only the head was missing. The rest of the body was intact. This was a useless death of a magnificent animal. He was old and probably didn’t have much longer. He did not deserve this kind of an end.

I drug the body away from the lake to a place beneath some small trees. I worked through the night with dirt and tears streaking my face, placing stones on top of the body to bury him. When I was done, I sat down next to my friend’s grave and silently swore to avenge his unworthy death.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

I spent the next couple of weeks tracking the routes used by the deer. I also found more evidence of the hunters and where they preferred to lay in wait. Hunting season opens in just a couple of days. I don’t know when I became so obsessed with this. Maybe it was the site of the beheaded deer. Maybe it was the stress of losing my father or suddenly being responsible for all of this. Whatever it was, I was motivated. If this land was mine now, things were going to change. I was no longer going to hide away and let these fools have free range on my own land. Sure, it was about 150 acres but I didn’t care.

Therefore, I began to use different methods of scenting the deer trails that would deter them from using them anymore. There were plenty of things to buy at the stores that kept deer at bay, but they cost money, of which I did not have much. But there was one very tried and true method. I had an unlimited supply and it cost nothing. Human urine is a natural deterrent. I know it sound gross but it works. For all of those who are eeww-ing and grossing out, sorry. For those who are curious, yes… I peed in jars and saved it for the next time I went to the forest. I poured it here and there and hoped it didn’t rain for the next few days. I managed to shut off quite a big portion of the forest where I knew the hunters would be hiding. The deer would pick up the scent of the urine and give that area a wide berth. As long as I kept coming back and repeating the process, I could keep the deer away from the drunken loons.

Hunting season began and my crazy idea was working. I was breaking the rules my mother laid down for me and entering the forest during the most dangerous time of the year. I knew if I went at night, I’d be safe because early morning and late afternoon were the most popular times. Now if I could only keep this up for the next two weeks.

And I did. Hunting season was nearing its end. This last run should be enough to keep the deer away until the time ended for the hunters, as long as they were playing by the rules. I decided to go to the tree house early and wait until nighttime to begin my work. I had my backpack loaded with jars of my liquid weaponry. The sun went down and I got to work. I poured a little here and a little there. I was just about done when I heard voices. Something told me it might be the same guys that killed my deer. I could tell by their slurred words that they had been drinking, probably for most of the day. I would just hide and wait for them to pass by before I went back to my tree house. Suddenly, I heard one of the men shout to the others. He had seen movement up ahead. I looked to the spot he was talking about and watched as they flashed their spotlight. My heart sunk when I saw a doe standing there. She looked confused, like a deer caught in the headlight or spotlight, pardon the pun. The men reached for their weapons. I couldn’t look. There was nothing I could do at this point. Just before I closed my eyes, I noticed something moving in the bushes next to the deer. She had two half-grown babies with her. The hunters couldn’t see them from their position, although something told me it would not have mattered to them. I decided I could not sit by and watch them murder a mother deer. I took a deep breath and did the only thing I could have done.

“Hey, you there,” I yelled. The men were taken by surprise and whipped around to see who spoke to them. Their guns were pointing aimlessly into the dark. I glanced towards the bushes and witnessed the deer family leaping away deeper into the forest. “Put your guns down gentlemen. You will not shoot that deer.”

The big burly guy who took on the leader roll spoke up. “Who’s out there? Show yourself.”

I stepped out from behind the tree where I was hiding. “I own this land and you all are trespassing.”

The big guy laughed. “Ain’t nobody can stop us from goin’ where we please.” He took a step towards me and eyed me from head to toe. “Whatcha doing out here anyways girl?” He then spit his chaw to the side.

“I told you, this is my land. You’d best be goin’ or things might get a bit ugly.” My temper was getting the best of me as I had no idea what my mouth was spitting out.

Suddenly, all the men began to laugh. As they did, they surrounded me. Things were not going well when the big guy got close enough to lay a hand on my arm. I could smell the odor of cheap liquor on his breath. The others were swaying where they stood. It was my only advantage. They were all drunk and their reflexes would be slower, at least that’s what I hoped for.

“Looks like we got ourselves a feisty one here boys,” he called to the others. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm. I tried to snatch it back but he had a grip like a vice. It was then that I realized what I still held in my right hand, a jar of urine.

“Unhand me you brut or you’ll find out just how feisty I can be,” I said through gritted teeth. He just laughed at me as his buddies followed suit. I waited only a split second more, just until his mouth was open at its widest and then I threw the jar of urine in his face. He let go of me at once and I started running. I didn’t know where I was going because it was so dark. I tripped over a fallen branch of some sort. Just as I got back up, I felt a hand on my leg. They had caught up to me and they were really pissed off.

The big guy came strolling up. “You’re gonna pay for that you bitch,” he growled. The next thing I felt was the sting of a slap across my face. The other’s just laughed. I knew the situation was taking a turn for the worst when some of the men suggested they do unmentionable things to my being. The leader was taking everything into consideration. I wasn’t sure if they were serious or just trying to scare me. I was caught and began to silently pray for help. How I wished Ethan was here now.

“Unhand her this instant!” said a voice from somewhere behind the group of men. The one with the spotlight whipped around, looking for whoever it was that spoke. I was curious myself. “Let her go and no harm will come to you or your men. She meant no harm. She was merely protecting what is rightfully hers.”

The big guy squint his eyes as he tried to see who was speaking. “Where are you ya son of a bitch?” he yelled into the dark. The sound of laughter traveled through the trees above. The men turned to see who it was but they weren’t fast enough. After a short while of playing this game, the big guy spoke up. “Let’s put an end to this boys.” He grabbed his shotgun from the guy next to him and aimed it at the trees.

What happened next is such a blur. It seemed like everything happened at once. The big guy let a shot off into the trees. The other men began to take aim also. Suddenly, they started falling to the ground like flies. Someone was attacking them, forcing them to the ground. They were fighting an unseen foe. I remained on the ground, flabbergasted by the scene playing out in front of me. It was almost like watching a comedy as their legs were knocked out from under them. All but two were knocked out and lying on the ground. It became silent for a moment until there was a slight rustling of leaves in one of the trees. It all came to an end when the big guy finally caught a glimpse of who was making him look like a fool. “There you are,” he said and fired. 

I heard a blood-curdling yell and a thump. At the same time, I saw my chance to react and grabbed the shotgun out of the hand of the big guy’s sidekick. Quick as lightening, I jumped up and put the barrel of the gun to the big guy’s forehead. He instantly dropped his gun. I kicked it away from his reach. Slowly, I cocked the gun as I stared down the barrel. “I suggest you leave now before you become worm food,” I said in a low tone. I still don’t know how I remained so calm but I did. The rest of the men got up from the forest floor to find me with all the power. They left their weapons and took off running through the forest. “Stay off my land,” I yelled. The big guy turned to look at me one last time.

“This ain’t over girl,” he growled and followed his buddies. I figured it wouldn’t be the last I’d see of him. 

I stayed in my position, gun raised and ready to shoot until they were out of sight. I finally released the breath I was holding and came back into focus. That was when I remembered the gunshot and the loud thump. I looked around and found the spotlight. I picked it up and began looking for my rescuer. Suddenly a flash of silver caught my eye. I aimed the spotlight in that direction and there I found a man lying on the forest floor. There was blood on his clothes. He had been shot. I feared he was dead. Slowly, I approached the body surprised to find that he was still breathing. He had been shot in the side. There was no telling what the damage was. I was so focused on the injury that I hadn’t taken the time to look at his face. He was wearing a cloak of some sort and a hood was covering his features. Who was this man? I pushed the hood back slightly and shined the light on him. I got my answer soon enough. It was him. It was my Hippie friend, Mr. Magic Man.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

I knelt next to the injured man on the forest floor. His side looked bad, though it was hard to tell with all the blood. He was so pale. I was worried he was losing too much blood. As I looked at him, I realized I had to get him to the house. I had no idea how to manage this. He was very tall, at least six feet. I was not the strongest person around either. I would have to go and get Dad’s truck, bring it here and somehow get him in. This was going to be difficult.

Suddenly, his eyes began to flutter. I leaned down and hoped he would wake up. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. I recognized those eyes right away. Even in the dark, they glowed a brilliant blue. He focused his attention on me and began mumbling something I could not understand, some foreign language.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what you are saying. You have been shot and are hurt. I have to get you home but I can’t do it alone. Are you able to walk at all?”

He was going in and out of consciousness. I brushed some long golden hair from his face and noticed how cold he felt. My touch seemed to bring him back into focus. His eyes met mine and he somehow seemed to hold me there. I remember a strange feeling wash over me. He seemed so familiar to me and not because I had met him as a child. I didn’t know how to explain it except to say that it felt… ancient. I couldn’t look away from him as he held me in his gaze. Again, the song by Heart crept into my mind:

‘…I could not run away, it seemed… we’d seen each other in a dream. Seemed like he knew me… He looked right through me.*’

Finally, I managed to shake off the moment and I pulled away from him. His eyes changed color from brilliant blue to shades of grey mingling in. The glow seemed to be fading. He was losing consciousness again.

“Stay with me mister,” I begged. “I need you to walk a little ways. Just to the edge of the forest. I can’t get my truck to you here.”

He focused on me again but this time I avoided his stare. Instead, I focused on the forest floor where his head lay. Blood. He must have injured his head when he fell from the tree. That would explain why he was going in and out of consciousness. A completely new set of fears traveled through my brain. This guy was in bad shape. 

He started rambling in his foreign language again but I ignored him. I helped him to sit up. He made a face from the pain he was experiencing. I put his arm around my neck and pleaded with him. “You must get up. Please. It is the only way to get you help.”

He seemed to understand me as we somehow got to our feet. He was leaning on me with quite a bit of his weight but he seemed much lighter than he looked. We took small steps and managed to get to the forest edge. I helped him to lie back on the ground. When I stood back up, panic washed over his face. I smiled as I squatted back down beside him.

“Don’t worry. I will be right back. I have to get the truck and then I’ll take you to the house. I’ll call the doctor and get him on his way. In the meantime, you just lay here and try to stay awake.” I spoke in my kindest voice. “It’s gonna be alright my friend.”

He raised his hand and laid it to the side of my face. “Hannon le,” he said in his own language. What was he speaking anyways? It definitely wasn’t Spanish.

I ran off across the field and got to the house. Of course, I couldn’t find the damn truck keys. Finally, I found them, grabbed my cell and headed out the door. I jumped in the truck and started it up. Then I brought up the doctor’s number. Luckily, I still had it in my contacts from my dad’s ordeal. I drove out and headed across the field for the forest.

The doctor said he would be on his way. It would take him about thirty minutes to get there. That would give me time to get the man to the house. I could see him lying right where I left him. I pulled up and left the headlights on so I could see what I was doing. I ran to him and knelt beside him again. He was desperately trying to stay awake. He took my advice anyways.

“O.K. I’m back. We’re going to try this again,” I said as I repeated my earlier actions to get him on his feet. He was much weaker and a little heavier. I walked him to the passenger side and helped him in. He looked strangely at my truck, almost hesitant to get in. “It’s alright, the doc is on his way but we have to get to the house,” I assured him. He looked at me and seemed to relax. I felt as if I was gaining his trust.

As I got him in the truck, I noticed the blood-soaked hair at the back of his head. The red was a contrast to the golden color in the front. He had a pretty bad wound back there. I hoped it wasn’t too serious. His side looked about the same. It wasn’t any bloodier than before. I began to think his head wound was worse than the gunshot wound.

I closed the door, ran around to the driver’s side, jumped in, and took off back to the house. Pulling up to the front door, I helped the man from the truck and got him up the front porch steps through the front door and onto the couch. By this time, he was exhausted and closed his eyes. I couldn’t wake him again but I figured the doc would be here soon. I took this moment to study him. As I said, he was tall, taking up the whole length of the couch. He wore leather boots that looked handmade, as if they wrapped around his feet in leaf-like fashion, dark grey wool leggings and a strange kind of tunic and shirt. I then studied his face. He looked so young and it dawned on me that he didn’t seem to age a day from the time I first met him. That was fifteen years ago. How was this possible? My brain couldn’t wrap around the situation at hand. For so long I thought he was imaginary. I tried to forget about it at the moment. Whoever he was, he was injured and needed help. He was trying to protect me and maybe even saved me from my attackers. For a second time he came to me as my guardian angel.

I studied his face again. He was so pale but I didn’t know if that was natural or from loss of blood. Still, there was a beauty about him that I’d never seen on anyone before. His features were perfection, like a Roman god dropped from the heavens above. I found I could not stop myself as my hand reached out to touch his long golden hair. It was soft to the touch. I brushed it from his face and was going to tuck it behind his ear when suddenly his hand grabbed mine, stopping me. I gasped and jumped, afraid of what he might do. His grasp was very tight and I felt his power for the first time. It scared me.

He opened his eyes half way. “Daro,” he demanded. His tone was low and definite. I didn’t speak his language but I knew he wanted me to stop. He didn’t want to be touched. I couldn’t blame him. I was a stranger to him.

“O.K. I’ll stop,” I said in a calm voice. He released his grip from my wrist, which was now sore. I hadn’t realized just how tight his grip was. “But once the doc gets here, he’s gonna want to examine you and you’re just going to have to trust us.”

He nodded in agreement. “I understand,” he said and I was surprised to hear him speak English.

I smiled. “I thought so,” I said simply.

There was a knock on the door and he gasped. I put my hand on his chest. “Relax. It’s just the doctor.” I looked into his eyes again and hoped he could see my honesty. His hardened eyes seemed to soften a bit as I did this. What was it about his stare that seemed so familiar?

I went to the door and let the doctor in. “Where is he? Is he still conscious?” he asked walking past me.

“He’s on the couch, Doc,” I said and followed him in.

The doctor looked down at his patient. “Well hello son. My name is Dr. Bradford. I hear you got yourself into quite a mess.” He smiled warmly.

The man looked absolutely terrified. I went to him to try to calm him. “It’s alright. Doc here is just going to have a look at your wounds. We’re going to get you fixed up so you can be on your way.”

As the doctor got closer, the man tried to disappear into the couch. I put my hand on the docs arm to stop him a moment. Then I took the chance and looked deep into those bright blue eyes. Instantly we locked onto each other. “Listen, you saved me not once but twice. Now it is my turn to help you. Trust me, please.” I felt like I could see the universe in his eyes and felt my heartbeat begin to race. Once again, I was caught by his magic. Just when I thought I could take no more, he released me from his stare. He nodded in agreement and I moved to the side to let the doctor look at him. I stayed close so the man would feel a little at ease.

The doctor looked at him with smiling eyes. “Everything is going to be just fine son. Now, I need to get this shirt off of you so I can see the gunshot wound.”

The man seemed to understand and began undoing the strange clasps of his outer clothing. It was two toned, grayish green and dark brown suede with silver thread embroidered in swirling shapes that resembled leaves. Underneath that was a silky looking silver shirt with silver hooks. I’d never seen anything like it before. I wondered what the doc was thinking. He looked like he had been at a costume party from medieval times.

The man tried to sit up to take off his shirt. He looked at me for help and I put my arm around him for support. He sat up and carefully, with much pain, slid the two shirts from his body. I couldn’t help but notice his sculptured shoulders, straight with just enough muscles to know he was in great shape. I watched as his shoulder blades moved beneath his skin. He lay back down on the couch with a groan. He was in pain. I moved around to stand next to the doctor as he looked at the wound. I got my first look at his muscled chest. His breathing was slightly heavy from the pain he was in and it made his chest heave in and out. He looked so lithe yet so strong. I remembered his grip on my wrist. He was smooth and free of chest hair. My eyes wandered to his stomach with its ripples and the V-shape of his waist. I have only ever seen a body like his on a magazine cover and even then, it is airbrushed. He was absolutely stunning and I could not look away.

“Did you hear me? I need some water and clean towels,” the doc said bringing me out of my haze. I could feel my face heat to a nice shade of red as I was caught gawking at his patient.

“Oh, sorry Doc. I didn’t hear you.” I managed to say feeling stupid afterwards. I dared to look at the man who made me blush even more. He wore a slight smile on his lips as he realized exactly why I hadn’t heard the doc in the first place. I got up and went to the bathroom for water and towels. I had to stop a moment and take a deep breath. All of this was too much to take in.

I came back with the things the doctor asked for. He dipped the towels in the water and began cleaning the wound to get a better look. “It seems you got lucky. The bullet only grazed your side. I’ll have to clean the buckshot from the rest of the wound. Just a few stitches and it will heal nicely. What worries me is that head wound. How did you get it?”

“When I was shot, I fell from the tree I was in,” the man answered.

The doctor looked at him over the top of his glasses. “Maybe it’s not my business, but what is a grown man doing in a tree in the middle of the night?”

The man looked at the doctor as if he should already have known the answer. I decided to step in and tell the doc exactly what happened with the men in the woods and the deer and my friend in the tree. When I was done, the doctor creased his bushy eyebrows. “I think I know who you ran into out there. The big fellow you mentioned sounds like Clyde Carson. You don’t want to go messin’ with him. He has a lot of lowlife friends in even lower places. The rest are just a bunch of punks that follow him around.” The doctor looked back to the man lying on the couch. “If that was Clyde and his gang you came upon, I’d say you’re lucky you made out as well as you did.”

The man turned to me. “The lady was the one who helped us out of trouble,” he said. I suddenly heard his strange accent. He was definitely not from anywhere around here.

“Well,” the doctor continued “Let’s have a look at your head then.”

I helped the man to sit up and the doctor went behind him. He seemed to panic a bit. I remembered his reaction to my touch. “He’s really sensitive about touching his head, especially around his ears,” I said.

“I only need to look at the back of his head,” the doctor said. He carefully moved the bloodied hair away and uncovered a nasty gash at the back of his head. “It looks like you’ll need quite a few stitched back here but I don’t think there’s any permanent damage. There may be a slight concussion and that’s why you were dizzy and such. It’s definitely something to keep an eye on though. You shouldn’t go anywhere or do anything strenuous for a couple weeks. You need to take it easy. You need time to heal. I’ll get you fixed up and then, if you want, I’ll take you home.”

I saw the man’s eyes widen and I too realized his dilemma. I spoke up quickly. “He is not from around here, Doc,” I said. “If he wants, he can stay here. I’ll look out for him. Just tell me what to do and I’ll take care of him until he’s up on his feet again.”

The man seemed surprise by my offer and turned back to the doctor to see his reaction. “Well, that will work too. Alright then, let’s finish up here so you can get some rest,” the doctor said as he prepared his tools.

He applied some antiseptic and numbing solution to the broken skin. The man winced at the pain. I felt so sorry for him. He did not ask for this. I held out my hand for him to hold while the doctor worked. When he was done, he wrapped his head in a bandage and gathered his things. “Well that should do it for now. Get plenty of rest and I’ll be back in a couple of days.” He handed me some extra bandages and medicine. I had watched him and knew what to do if I needed to clean the wound. He gave me instructions for the painkillers.

“Alright Doc, I think I know what to do. We’ll see you in a couple days,” I said as I walked him to the door.

The doctor looked at me concerned. “Are you sure you’re fine here alone with this stranger? I wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to you.”

“It’s fine Doc. I don’t know what it is but I feel pretty safe with him here,” I answered.

“Alright then,” he said turning to leave. He paused and met my stare again. “Stay out of them woods for a while. You don’t want to come across Clyde and his boys anytime soon. Give him time to cool down and forget about whatever happened out there. And you… just because your mother’s not with us anymore doesn’t mean you should ignore her advice. That was a brave thing you were doing out there but you could have gotten yourself killed.”

I was shocked that the doc figured me out so easily. “I was only…”

The doc held up his hand. “I don’t need to know. Just be careful from now on.”

“Thanks doc. What do I owe you?” I said. He looked past my shoulder to the man sleeping on the couch. “He’s traveling around the world and doesn’t have much money. Besides, it’s my fault he ended up like this.” I continued.

The doc smiled. “Consider this one on the house. Just take care of him.”

I hugged the doc. “Thank you Dr. Bradford. I owe you one. How about peach pie?”

“Seems like a good enough trade,” he laughed and went out of the door. “Goodnight my dear.”

“Goodnight Doc,” I called back. I closed the door and decided to get some more information from my Hippie friend, though something told me we were about to open up a whole new can of worms.

I went back to the man lying on the couch. He was fast asleep. I would get no information from him tonight. I decided to retire for the evening too. It was very late and this whole ordeal had me worn out.

As I lay in my bed, I thought about my experience when I was ten and almost drowned. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the same person. I thought about the conversation my mother and I had. When I explained him to her, she recognized him. Had he looked the same back then as he does now? And if so, how is that possible? What, did he travel through time or something? The whole think creeped me out and I began to wonder if I made the right decision by letting him stay here. I considered locking my bedroom door just to be safe. But when I thought about our exchange earlier, I just knew in my heart that no harm would come to me as long as he was here. It was the same feeling I got when I used to visit the forest. I knew I was safe somehow. Was he the reason I felt safe? Finally, I drifted off to sleep and didn’t wake once until the sun was peeking through the curtains.

 

*Magic Man - Heart 1976


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

The sun shone bright the next morning but it didn’t last long. Dark clouds moved in as a cold front was about to pass through. I got up, stretched and headed for the bathroom. I have to say, I haven’t felt as refreshed as I did that morning. I almost forgot about my visitor. I threw on my robe and made my way down the hall to the living room. I was afraid of what I might find. Was he any better? Did he feel worse? He wasn’t lying dead on my couch was he? I peeked around the corner to the couch. He was still there. It looked like he hadn’t even moved. I watched the sheets covering his chest. Yep, they were moving, so he was still breathing. Very quietly so as not to wake him, I headed for the kitchen. As I was about to pass through the doorway I jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice.

“Good morning.” he said in a groggy voice.

I spun around. “Jeez man, you scared the crap out of me. Give a girl some warning before you shout.”

“But I was only whispering.” he said innocently. He was right of course but I wouldn’t admit it. “I did not mean to startle you my lady.” His voice was smooth, very James Bond-ish. He flinched as he rolled onto his side to face the kitchen. The sheet slipped down exposing the top half of his chest. Nope, it wasn’t a dream. He really was pure perfection.

He seemed to be up for a little conversation so I abandoned the kitchen and went to the living room. I sat in the chair next to the couch and stared straight ahead. How would I start the conversation? ‘Nice day for a head concussion.’ or my favorite ‘Come around here often?’

“Is something bothering you?” he asked before I built up the courage to speak first. “You seem distant this morning.”

I looked at him with my ‘you can’t be serious’ glare. “Well let me see. I was attacked by a bunch of drunks in the woods, then you come out of nowhere like Tarzan in the trees. Oh and let’s not forget about your gunshot wound and head trauma. And now you are living in my house. Do I even need to mention the fact that we have met before and you are not a day older than you were then?” Sometimes my sarcasm made me rant needlessly. Still, his eyes never shifted from me. I had his complete attention while I spoke. I looked at him, not knowing where to begin and finally said, “Who are you?”

“My name is Legolas.” he said simply. “And what is your name my lady?”

“Whoa there cowboy. Let’s just slow things down a bit. I don’t think I’m ready to divulge that kind of information yet.” I said defensively.

He looked to the floor. “I’m sorry. I do not mean to upset you. I merely would like to know the name of my rescuer so that I may thank her properly.”

‘Smooth talker this one,’ I thought to myself. His guilt trip worked. I was such a sap. “Don’t be sorry. I’m not upset. I’m just confused. This whole situation is so surreal. I mean… you’ve got some explaining to do Lucy. You cannot be real. I would think I am dreaming all of this but for the fact that the doc was here last night and he saw you too. So you must be flesh and blood.”

“I am alive if that is what you mean, though my name is Legolas not ’Luu-cee’.” he said matter-of-factly.

I just stared at him, not knowing what to make of him. We obviously were going to have a communication issue even if we did speak the same language. “Where are you from? Are you a time traveler or something?” I asked and realized how stupid that sounded.

“Where I am from is not important as of now. I do not know what a time traveler is.” he stated.

This whole conversation was just way too weird. It was too early in the morning and I hadn’t had my coffee yet. I abandoned our talk, got up from the chair and headed back to the kitchen. “Can I get you something, some coffee or orange juice?”

“Juice would be nice.” he answered.

I went into the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. Then I poured a glass of OJ for my Hippie friend. I laughed at that thought. I was pretty sure he wasn’t a Hippie anymore. I returned to the living room with his juice and handed it to him. As I did, our fingers touched. They were very calloused and I shuddered at the feel of familiarity it brought me. “Why do I get the feeling that I know you?” I asked out of the blue.

“You are correct about our first meeting. It was I who pulled you from the pond.”

I shook my head. “No, that’s not what I…” then I changed direction. “What happened to me that day?”

“Well, as I told you back then, I was looking for the injured fawn when I heard cries for help. I came as quickly as I could. I saw ripples in the water and knew someone was there. I dove into the pond and searched until I found you. Pulling on the weeds, I released your legs and brought you to the bank. You were not breathing. I knew I had to get the water out of your lungs and rolled you on your side. Water began emptying from your mouth and suddenly you were coughing and gasping for air. I was frightened for you. I thought you had died.” His voice was full of compassion and concern.

“I thought I did die when I opened my eyes and found you there. You looked like a glowing angel with your pale skin and blond hair. You were unlike anyone I had ever seen before. You know, I went back to that spot many times searching for you so that I could thank you. Why didn’t you come back?”

He smiled and I thought I had died and gone to heaven the way it made his whole face light up. “I was there when you needed me.”

I laughed to myself. “Twice now it seems.”

“May I ask what it was you were doing in the woods last night?” he asked.

“I was trying to protect my land. I am tired of these hunters trespassing on my property, taking what they want and killing for no good reason.” My voice began to waver as I thought about the dead deer.

“Was it you who buried my friend?” he asked.

I looked into those blue eyes even though I knew I shouldn’t. “So you saw him too?”

“Yes, I came across him that morning. My heart ached for him. He did not deserve such a cruel death.” Legolas said, sorrow in his voice.

“I couldn’t leave him there for the scavengers, so I buried him. Then I swore to protect and take back what is rightfully mine. Last night was my final time to mark the trails so the deer would stay clear of the hunting areas. The season is almost done. I didn’t expect to come across those men. They were about to sacrifice not just one life but three. There was a doe with two half-grown fawns so I had to stop them. Then things got out of control. You know the rest.”

He looked sad and confused. “Why do they hunt for more than just food? Why did they behead the deer and not take the meat to feed their families?”

“He was a buck with a prizewinning amount of points. All they saw were his antlers and they decided he’d look good hanging on their wall.” It was a fact. I wasn’t trying to sugarcoat anything.

“But why would someone want a deceased animal in their house? It is atrocious. It is an outrage.” He was getting a little too upset for my comfort.

“That’s just the way some people are. It is considered a sport and nothing else.” I said in a calm voice. He could see I was getting a little worried about his behavior and he instantly calmed himself. He looked at my hands and made a face.

“Did I do that?” he said.

I looked at my hands and noticed the bruises on my wrist. I rubbed it, not realizing it was there. “Oh, it’s nothing. It doesn’t even hurt.”

He looked absolutely horrified. “I am so sorry my lady. I should never have acted in such a manner. I have hurt you. Please forgive me.” He reached out to me, but I was hesitant to touch him. He looked at me again. “May I?” he said sweetly. I gave him my hand. He held it gently in his and said something in his native tongue. I felt the warmth of his breath on the sensitive vein of my wrist. It seemed to warm my whole body. Just as I was about to give into the sensation, I caught myself and snatched my hand away from him. He gave me a bewildered look.

“I… I’m sorry. I don’t… know what came over… me.” I stuttered.

“Did you… feel something?” he asked now very curious. As he spoke, he tried to sit up but the pain was too much.

“Here, let me help you.” I said so as not to have to answer his question. The truth was, I did feel something but I didn’t know what it was. It was pleasant and comforting, like being wrapped in the warmth and safety of a blanket on a cold winter’s night. I felt it reach almost all the way to my heart. I knew once the feeling reached me that deeply I could never turn back, but from what, I did not know. That’s when I pulled away from him.

I went and made myself a cup of coffee then came back to the living room. We sat in silence, enjoying the start of the new morning. Too many things happened in that short period of time. I had so many questions for him but he looked tired and in pain. I gave him another painkiller and soon he was sleeping again. It could wait. He would be here for a while as he recovered. We’d have plenty of other opportunities to talk. He slept for most of that day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

The next day started off much the same. He was sleeping a lot. The pain was still strong but he refused pain medicine. He said there were herbs in the woods that had the same affect but didn’t make him feel so sleepy. I don’t think they have aspirin with codeine where he’s from.

“My people make a salve for treating such wounds.” he said as I helped him sit up on the couch. I took the opportunity to ask him more questions.

“Who are your people? Do they live in the forest too?”

“I do not think I should speak of them just yet. I do not think you would understand.” he replied. He seemed to be protecting something.

“Well… Let’s just take a look at our situation here. I am looking at a man who has not aged a day since I was ten and letting him live on my couch, but you don’t think I would understand? Try me.” I said sarcastically.

He smiled and laughed a little at my comment. “Alright.” he paused a moment as if searching for the right words. “I am not from this world.”

“Yeah, I kind of guessed that. So where are you from, Mars?” He gave me a confused look and I went on before he had a chance to ask. “Mars is a planet in our solar system.” That didn’t seem to clear anything up for him. “You know, the stars we see in the sky at night? Space… the final frontier.” Still nothing. “Never mind.”

“I did not come from the stars if that is what you mean. I traveled here through a portal.” he said seriously.

“O.K. I’m not following you.”

Again, I made him smile. I was beginning to like the affect I was having on him. “My world exists alongside yours but in a different dimension. We are able to visit your world by passing through these portals.”

“Portals? So there is more than one?” I said.

“They are spread all throughout your world.”

“And I just happen to have one on my land?” His only response was a nod. “Why do you visit our world?”

“We are looking for something that was lost ages ago. We do not want to keep the portals open, but unless we find this ‘key’ we have no choice.” He winced again as he finished speaking.

“What hurts, your side or your head?” I said to change the subject. Already, this information was too much to wrap my small brain around.

“Both.” he answered. “If I were home, I would be halfway healed by now.”

“The herbs?” I asked making a face and crinkling my nose. Another smile. Hey, I’m three for three.

“Yes that too. My people have the ability to heal much quicker than humans do. Unfortunately, it seems much lessoned being in this world.” He lay back down. I was beginning to worry for him. He seemed to be very much in pain. I did what I could to keep him comfortable. I couldn’t understand why I accepted everything he just told me. I should be packing my things and getting the hell out of here, calling the cops and having this crazy guy arrested. Portals, parallel universes? It was insane. Still, every time I felt my fear and confusion bubbling up inside me, I looked at him and was instantly calmed. I had the strange urge to protect him as he did for me. He was at home in the forest but a stranger here. Did he feel just as frightened as I did sometimes? If he did, he was good at hiding it.

“I’ll let you sleep now. You need your rest.” I said and got up from my chair. I watched as he closed his eyes and the corners of his mouth upturned slightly. He somehow looked relieved to have been able to tell me something about himself. Maybe he was glad I understood, though I felt I didn’t understand anything he just said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Legolas slept most of the day. Later that evening, I brought him some supper. I had fried up some chicken, made mashed potatoes and gravy and some biscuits. I knew he needed to regain his strength and there was nothing better than a good southern meal to do just that. The smell of the food cooking must have woken him up. When I carried the tray of food in to him, he was already sitting up. He hadn’t eaten much since he came here.

“That smells absolutely wonderful my lady.” He cleared the coffee table for me to set the tray on.

“I figured you need food. This here is what my people call down home cookin’. If I’m responsible for getting you back on your feet, there’s nothing better than some food that sticks to your ribs.” I looked to his half-naked chest then to his bandaged waist. “And it looks as if you could use a little bit more on those ribs.” I laughed.

He glanced down and looked at his body. “I have looked this way since I reached my maturity. Is there something displeasing to you?”

Whoa… that was a loaded question. There was nothing displeasing at all about him. I guess I stared at his muscled chest a little too long. When I looked back at him, he was smiling with a little devilish grin that made me blush. “Awkward.” I mumbled and left the room to make a plate for myself.

I came back in the living room to join him in the meal. No sense eating alone. We ate in comfortable silence. When he was done, I took his tray to put it on the coffee table. As I reached for it, our hands touched again. What was this sensation I felt when we made contact? I pulled away rather abruptly and I think he noticed.

“You are uncomfortable with my presence and I am sorry to intrude.” His voice sounded so forlorn that it caught me off guard.

“No not at all. Well, I will admit, I don’t understand much of what is happening here. It is like a dream and I keep waiting for my alarm clock to go off any minute.”

The look on his face was priceless. He was just as flabbergasted as I was. “I do not always understand your language. Yet, I understand your feelings. I will not stay any longer than I should. As soon as I am healed, I will be on my way.”

His statement saddened me. A part of me wished he would stay. What was I saying? He didn’t belong here. And I am on the brink of getting married, or at least proposed to. I have this land to try to get in order. I was already in danger of losing the only job I’ve ever loved. I should be happy to see him leave. My life is crazy enough without this. Why did I accept his story so easily? Anyone else in their right mind would have called the police by now and reported him. Who believes in this stuff? I must have had a look on my face or something because when I looked at him, he seemed concerned.

“Your mind races quicker than the fastest steed. How can you process so much at once?” he said.

I suddenly felt very naked. “And now you are saying you can read my thoughts? Oh that’s just great.” I became very defensive.

He laughed slightly. He seemed to do that a lot. “I cannot read your mind. But I can sense your emotions. You have much worry and anxiety. I am not made of magic.”

Something he said stuck in my ears. Magic Man. I had to laugh. “You could have fooled me.”

He suddenly seemed very serious. “I would never try to deceive you my lady. I am very grateful for all of your help. I would never have been able to make it back to my world and might have perished that night.” He put his hand over his heart and as he bowed his head, he spoke. “Le hannon hirilen.” [Thank you my lady.]

I felt another blush coming on. I didn’t understand his language, but he sure had a way of saying it. “What is your language called?” I asked.

“It is Sindarin, a very ancient language which dates back many millennia. It is only spoken by my people.” He then cocked an eyebrow at me and the edges of his mouth upturned in a slight smile. It was the first time I noticed his dimples. “You are tricky also. You avoid my questioning about your concern and worry.”

I crossed my arms. “Well, I don’t know what it’s like in your world, but there is always something to worry about in mine.”

“What troubles you my lady? Perhaps I may be of some assistance.” He seemed so genuinely concerned.

“Well, besides the fact that I’ve just stepped into the twilight zone, every day is a struggle since my dad died.” It was strange to admit that. I thought I had things under control until now.

“I am sorry for your loss.”

“It’s alright. At least I got to see him before he died.” At this point, I went over to the couch and sat next to Legolas. He made me feel very comfortable in his presence and I wanted to open up to him. “The doctors said he had a massive heart attack, but I think he died of a broken heart. You see, my mother became sick with a disease called cancer and…” I proceeded to tell him about my family and how my life came to be. He never said a word and listened intently as I told my story. Not even Ethan had that kind of patience. Then again, Legolas was injured and had nowhere else to go.

“…and you know the rest.” I said finishing up my tale. I expected him to be bored out of his mind and just glad I stopped talking. I felt as if I went on way too long. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to ramble, it’s just…” I stopped mid-sentence as I felt his hand taking mine and a warmth began to spread up my arm.

“Never be sorry. You have dealt with these burdens for a long time. I am glad to have been able to help somehow, if just to listen.” His voice was a melodic whisper and it held me on the edge of something unknown.

I dared to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful blue crystals stared back at me. I was caught once again, warmth spreading throughout my body now. My heart began to race. What were these feelings I was having? I could just melt into his eyes and never look back. I could lose myself to this comfort and… “I… I uh… I need to clean up.” I quickly found my composure and pulled away from his touch. Jumping up from the couch, I took our dirty plates and headed for the kitchen, shaking these emotions out of my system. As I stood at the sink, I thought about what had just happened. I began to doubt myself. I’ve never acted like this. I’ve never felt like this either. It wasn’t right. I don’t even know who this guy is, or for that matter, what he is. Still, I couldn’t deny the familiarity I experienced every time we made contact.

When I was finished, I went back to the living room. “I think I’m heading off to bed now. You need to get some sleep. The doc will be here in the morning to check on you. Goodnight, Legolas.” It was the first time I called him by his name. It rolled off my tongue so easily.

“No maer I dinnu hirilen. Nan lu e-govaded vin.” [Good night my lady. Until we next meet.] he said sweetly.

I didn’t have a clue what he just said but it sounded good. Damn magic man.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

My dreams were of giant trees and fields of green, lush forests, wildflowers and tidied gardens. I could smell the freshness of a new spring air; feel the warm breeze of what summer might have in store for the season. The sun was bright and its energy recharged me. I was in a sense reborn, free of my duties, free of my worries. Life could not and would not be any better than it was at that moment.

I woke up with a smile on my face but it slowly dwindled away as I realized it was all just a dream. I was in my room, in my parent’s house. There was no sun this morning. Clouds made it darker than normal. A chill wind blew in from the north. Another cold front was on its way, threatening to spit flurries. Winter was on its way as the leaves had already peaked and were falling quickly due to the wind. I got up went to my closet. Time to dig out my fuzzy slippers and flannel p.j.’s. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess so I halfway brushed it so as not to scare my couch guest.

I thought about him for a moment and of our conversation. It seemed like a dream, all of it. Could I really play in to his story so easily? When I was alone like I was now, it seemed so far fetched and unbelievable. But as soon as my eyes came upon him, I believed every word that left his lips. It was all very confusing.

I looked at the clock. The doctor would be here in an hour. That gave me just enough time to fix breakfast for the two of us. Sleepily, I walked down the hall and reached for the light switch. “Alright sleepy head, the doc is gonna be here soon. Do you just want juice or do you want some real food?” I called to him as I came around the corner. I looked to the couch and was shocked by what I found. It was empty. For three days, my friend hadn’t left that spot and now he was gone. I could feel panic rise from the pit of my stomach. Had I just been swindled? Was he gone along with my laptop, jewelry and whatever else he could carry? Or was he lurking around a dark corner ready to pounce on me and turn me into his sex slave or something? (Actually, I may not have resisted that one) I didn’t know whether to look for him or run back to my room, lock the door and call the cops. Just as my fears were about to get the best of me I noticed something on the coffee table. It was a daisy. I was confused as to where it came from. No daisies were in bloom at this time of year. Then I remembered the bouquet of mixed flowers I picked up at the store a week ago, before my unfortunate outing in the forest. I had forgotten about them with everything that happened. I went to the kitchen table where the rest of the flowers sat in a vase. They were withered and ready to be thrown away, past their prime as far as cut flowers go. Then something sparked in my head and I went back to the living room. Slowly, I walked to the couch and observed the daisy. It was fresh and new, as if it had just been picked. How? The rest were almost brown. I looked to the couch. The blankets were folded and neatly placed in a stack at one end. The pillow left at the other end looked as if it had been fluffed. His clothes and boots were gone, replaced with the bandages he was wearing. They were clean, no sign of blood or anything else you would find from wounds like his. Then it dawned on me, the reason he insisted on changing his own bandages. Had he indeed healed faster than humans had? Was he well enough to go home? I was glad to know he was better and able to leave. Then my joy turned to sadness. Couldn’t he at least have said goodbye? Not even a thank you for letting him stay in my house. I couldn’t help myself and looked around the room at my personal belongings. Everything seemed to still be where I left it. Nothing was missing.

I went to the chair and sat down, afraid to sit on the couch as if I would catch something from him. He was a mystery, something I could not explain or make sense of. Now he had disappeared just as quickly as he came into my life, with nothing but a flower to show for it. The flower, now that sparked my interest. How was it still alive? I picked it up and carefully examined it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was real and it was alive. ‘It was healed’, my brain interrupted. I looked at my wrist. The bruises were completely gone and there was no pain. This was odd indeed.

A knock at the door brought me rather abruptly out of my daydreaming. I jumped up and looked at the clock. It had been an hour. Where did the time go? I was still in my p.j.’s, holding the flower between my fingers. That was weird. I went to the door. It was the doctor, just as he said he’d be here. “Good morning Doc.” 

“Good morning my dear. So how is my newest patient today? Feeling better I hope.” he said as I stepped aside so he could come in.

“Well, he’s a… he’s…”

The doctor came into the living room and noticed the empty couch. “Where is he?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell ya Doc. He’s gone. I don’t know where he is. I woke up this morning and he was just… gone. All that’s left of him are his bandages and this flow…e…r.” My words trailed off as I looked at the daisy still in my hand. It was dead, withered just like the rest of the bunch.

The doctor looked at me over his bifocals. He didn’t say anything and went to where the bandages lay. “He was pretty badly injured. He couldn’t have healed this fast. Maybe I should have a look around outside. He could be lying about somewhere. Why would he just up and leave like that?”

“Maybe he is a quick healer.” I said as an inside joke to myself.

Again, the doc looked at me as if I had half lost my mind and went out the door. My mind went back to the flower in question and I remembered something from my past, the daisy on the floor of my tree house. Was that his doing also? Did he visit me in my sleep that night when I was so distraught over the loss of my mother and leaving home for college? Had he always watched over me in those woods? He was gone now and maybe I would never know the answer.

 

* * *

‘…try to understand… try to understand… try… try… try to understand… he’s a magic man.*’

*Magic Man by Heart 1976


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Legolas made his way across the field and into the woods. He did not lie to her when he said he did not heal as quickly in her world. However, he was not aware that he had hardly healed at all in her human world. He thought he was well enough to make it back home, but it proved to be a challenge. The pain was still quite great and it took every ounce of his energy to make it to the portal. The biting cold wind did not help, even for an Elf who did not respond to such temperatures. He was severely injured and it took its toll on him. However, he could not stay and risk being discovered by this healer. It was too great a risk, which is why he left.

He reached the tree line and absorbed their energy. These trees were not as communicative as the ones in his elven home. Still, he could use what little energy he could from them. His head was pounding and his side ached. As he lifted his shirt, he saw the stitches had begun to tear and he was bleeding again. He kept going.

Soon he was passing the pond. Half way there, he decided to rest and quench his thirst. He sat down on a fallen log next to the water. Leaves blew around the ground and over the top of the pond. He would not be able to visit her world again, not until the trees were full and green. In the winter, there was no place for a wood elf to hide.

Legolas, after feeling slightly refreshed, made his way once again through the woods until he came to a small cluster of cedar trees. The injured Elf stopped and looked around the forest. He would miss coming here. Most of all, he hated leaving her without saying goodbye. It was better this way. He could not stay any longer. Her doctor friend would come in the morning and he could not let his secret be discovered. Legolas had to hide his true identity. He looked every bit like a man except for his pointed ears. There was no way to explain it. Besides, it was against their laws. Under no circumstances were they allowed to expose their identity to any human. He had already taken a risk by staying with the female. He made sure to keep his hair down to cover his ears. There was a close call that first night at her house. She reached for his hair to move it. Legolas knew she was there. He only pretended to be asleep. He panicked when she reached for him. He never meant to hurt her. Elves can sometimes forget their own strength when they are cornered. He thought about her reaction the next day when he held her wrist and whispered a healing prayer. There was a connection between them, if ever so briefly. Legolas knew she felt something too. She pulled away so suddenly. This had never happened before, at least not with a human and definitely not with someone from her world. This puzzled him. More than once did they feel this sensation. He wanted to know more, feel more from her without fear or anxiety. The Elf knew he was breaking their laws by telling her where he was from and how he got here. Still, she enchanted him and he needed her to understand. Somehow, Legolas knew she would accept his story.

The injured Elf took one more look around him and slipped between the cedars. They stood in a tight growing circle looking almost deliberate in their form. Once inside the ring of trees, he said a few words in his native tongue. Instantly, there was a glowing light surrounding him. He closed his eyes, still saying his elvish chant. The light faded and he was no longer in her forest. He was home. The air smelled different here, fresher and cleaner. He breathed deep and smiled. It was good to be back.

On this side of the portal was an archway carved from a solid piece of white wood. All portals were resembled as such. The intricate curving detail was shaped like vines. It stood at least ten feet tall. The archways were a part of an area filled with twists and turns lined with wooden paths. Trees grew all around. Depending on where you wanted to go in the human world also depended on which portal you would take. Each archway was surrounded by the native plants that grew in the area of the portal. This was how the Elves kept track of which one led where.

Legolas looked back at the archway he just passed through. Cedar trees grew on either side of the structure. He smiled and touched the trees, thanking them for safe passage once again.

“There you are.” said an angry but worried voice. “Where have you been? You were never supposed to stay away that long. I was beginning to think something happened to…”

“I am sorry Adar.” Legolas said to his father.

Thranduil immediately saw the blood soaked tunic and felt his heart rise to his throat. “I knew it. I knew something like this would happen. I have told you time and time again to use the portals carefully. What happened to you son?”

Legolas, not wanting his father to be right, stood tall. “It is merely a flesh wound Adar.” he said. As soon as he finished his sentence, he felt light headed and wavered. Thranduil saw this and reached for his son, catching him before he hit the ground. That’s when he saw the wound on the back of his head. He immediately called out for a healer and they took him to the healing houses in the city.

They laid him down on the bed and as the healers checked him over, Legolas opened his eyes and looked at his father. “I am sorry Adar. I came back as soon as I could.”

“He has been stitched already my lord.” said the healer with surprise.

Thranduil looked at his son with a cold stare. “Where did you go and who took care of you?”

A slight smile spread across his thin lips. “She never told me her name.” Then he fell into a deep healing sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Legolas had been in and out of healing sleep for almost a week. With the help of the healers, his wounds were almost completely mended. It was explained to Thranduil that his recovery time was somewhat lessened in their world. His body was trying to repair itself at a normal rate but was unable to do so. It used up most of his energy, making him very weak.

“It was as if he was… mortal my lord.” said the healer. “If he did not return when he did, we might not have been able to help him.”

Thranduil looked at his sleeping son. Legolas had always been the first one to leap into danger. He had no fear of the unknown and sometimes it got him into trouble. It seemed he had crossed paths with someone on the other side, a female. The elven lord wished the portals could be closed off to this world, but without the key, it was impossible. He looked in the direction of the Courtyard of the Archways as he spoke to his assistant. “Lock the one he came from until we can talk to him and figure out exactly what happened.” It was the best he could do for now, though it was only a temporary solution.

* * *

Legolas was deep in the world of dreams as he slept. His mind took him back thousands of years earlier, before he sailed to Valinor, before the War of the Ring, even before evil settled on his Woodland home when it was still known as the Great Greenwood. Then, he was a young Elf of only three hundred years. He was still honing in on his warrior skills. Full of life and vigor, Legolas was a much sought after prize for any elleth. He was a prince after all and quite a handsome catch. Yet, no one had captured his eye. His mind was not bent toward romance and love. He was the son of a mighty Elf King and wanted to prove himself as such. That is, until he met her.

He was making his way back to the palace after a tedious day at the borders. Being a prince did not excuse him from being reprimanded by the Captain of the Guard. He had been reckless, jumping into the heart of danger without waiting for a command. The Captain told him he could have gotten others killed because of his actions. Legolas thought he was doing what was right. As he walked home, he thought about his poor decisions that day. He was deep in thought when a sweet sound caught his ear. Somebody was playing a lyre. It was a hauntingly beautiful song but full of sadness. Then a voice accompanied the instrument. He was instantly entranced by the melody as it drifted from somewhere above him in the canopy of the trees. He looked up and saw the most beautiful elleth he’d ever laid eyes upon sitting among the branches. Her hair was auburn but not very long as most elleth, only to her shoulders. Her skin was fair, soft and smooth to look at. She wore clothes similar to his own, suede tunic and leggings, instead of the usual dresses and gowns worn by the females of the Greenwood. She was very odd but beautiful and she caught his attention.

Legolas climbed the large ash and watched her from behind as she stroked her instrument with long slender fingers, the fingers of a musician. He waited for the song to end.

She had seen the Prince walking by and noticed him climbing the tree. He was a mystery to her and a very handsome one at that. The fact that he let her finish the song before he spoke made him even more alluring to her. She finished her song and gazed lovingly at her instrument.

“Le Suilad.” he greeted her as she stood up on the branch she had been sitting on.

“Hello.” she said timidly. Legolas could see that she was very young, almost too young by Elf standards.

“Your music is beautiful. I just had to meet its maker. I hope you do not mind the intrusion.”

“Not at all. I am always very appreciative of someone who will stop and listen to my playing.” she smiled shyly.

Legolas could feel her reserve. “Where did you learn to play like that? I have never heard a song that has moved me more than this one.”

“Why thank you… uh…”

“Legolas.” he answered for her. “And yours?”

“My name is Minaethiel (Min-eye-thee-ell) [meaning ‘unique‘].” she said as she attached the lyre to her back. The elleth began climbing down the tree.

Legolas hurriedly climbed down, reaching the ground before her. He was waiting at the bottom and held his hand out to her as she reached the lowest branch.

Minaethiel looked at the handsome Elf below her, hesitant to reach for him.

He gave her his most warming smile. “Allow me my lady.”

Minaethiel gave him her hand and he helped her to the ground. She instantly felt his strong grip and the sensation his touch had on her. Neither one could let go of the other as they stood face to face on the ground.

Legolas was consumed by her beauty and warmth of her touch. She was very tall, almost as tall as he was. Her eyes looked like diamonds as they sparkled in the light of the day. She held him there, her stare cutting through to his very soul. She had an inner strength he had never sensed from anyone before.

Minaethiel realized the moment lasted longer than what was proper and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes as she did. “I’m sorry. I do not mean to stare. I have only heard of you, Prince Legolas, but have not had the pleasure to look upon you with my own eyes.” Their hands were still joined.

Legolas’ heart was all a flutter by nothing more than the sound of her voice. “It seems I am the one who should apologize my lady. I do not recognize you at all. Are you new to our forest?”

“Yes, I have only just arrived a month ago. I came here from Lothlorien by request of the Lady Galadriel.” she said batting her eyelashes.

“You know the Lady of Light personally?” he asked surprised.

“She is my Great Aunt. She has sent me here so that I may learn of the ways of the Woodland Elves. I am to visit all elven realms. I am her… apprentice, you might say.”

The Lady Galadriel was the most powerful and wisest of the Elves. He looked upon Minaethiel with wonder. “You are a direct descendent of the Valar.” Legolas could not take his eyes from her. “That would explain your musical talents. Only one with the blood of the Valar coursing through their veins could accomplish something so beautiful.” Realizing he was still holding her hand, he instantly pulled away. “I am sorry if I have crossed any lines my lady.”

Minaethiel laughed to herself. “I am not fragile, Prince Legolas. I will not break from your touch. I am only flesh and blood as you are.” Minaethiel looked to the ground as her shyness returned. “You are quite charming Prince Legolas.”

His heart swelled at the sound of her voice. “And you are quite talented… and beautiful, Lady Minaethiel.” He held his arm out to her. “May I escort you to wherever it is you are going?”

She politely took his arm in hers. “Care to join me for a bite to eat?”

Legolas smiled and led her away. “That is a wonderful idea.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

Legolas was waking from his healing sleep, but he resisted for as long as he could. His dreams were so comforting; he did not want to wake from them. As he came to, he realized it was only a dream. Minaethiel disappeared from his life thousands of years ago but he was never able to forget her. She was his first and only love, the reason he never found another to steal his heart. They were never bound in the way of the Elves, but she held a special place within his heart. Legolas swore that he would find her one day but as the endless years passed by, she was never to be seen again. His only hope was to find her in Valinor, thinking the reason for her disappearance was that she sailed. It wasn’t until he first met the Lady Galadriel, during the Ring War, that he discovered the truth of who she wad and why he was so drawn to her. She also warned him about the cry of the gull and how it would begin his sea longing if he should choose that path. Legolas never was one to listen to reason and ignored her warning. It would only lessen his time in Middle Earth so he could continue to the Undying Lands and find his lost love. This proved to be quite tragic for him. He searched every corner of Valinor but never found Minaethiel and remained alone, without a mate, a wife with which to spend eternity. Try as he might to put her out of his mind, she would never completely be gone from his thoughts.

* * *

Thranduil stood above his son and watched him as he came out of his reverie.

“Minaethiel…” Legolas whispered.

Thranduil looked at Istuion (Is-too-ee-on), his head healer and his long time friend. “He has not uttered her name in many millennia.”

Istuion laid the palm of his hand on Legolas’ forehead. “He has been dreaming is all. The fever seems to have broken. He will come about anytime now.”

Legolas’ eyes fluttered open and focused on the figure before him. “Adar, what has happened?”

Thranduil smiled. “It is alright my son. You have been asleep for some time now but your fever is gone and your wounds are almost healed. How do you feel ion nin?”

Legolas sat up on his elbows as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room. “I have been better. What happened to me? I remember stepping into the portal and seeing your angry face, but nothing after that, save for my dreams.”

Thranduil chuckled to himself. “I am sorry my son. I did not know you were injured when you arrived. I saw blood on your clothes and then you passed out. I called for Istuion and we got you to the healing house. Then you apologized, mumbled something about a female, and went to sleep. You did not stir until just now.”

Legolas thought about his father’s words and he remembered the woman. His feelings of guilt returned to him as he thought about how he ran away without so much as a thank you or a goodbye.

Thranduil felt his reserve. “How did you become injured and who helped you?”

“I heard voices in the woods that night after traveling into their world. Some men with terribly loud weapons were about to attack her. I could not stand by and let any harm come to her. I climbed the trees and played with their minds. One of them, the leader, saw me and there was a loud explosion. The next thing I knew, my side was hot with pain and there was blood. The force from his weapon knocked me back and I lost my grip. I fell from the tree and hit my head. I do not know what happened next but when I came to, the woman was with me and the men were gone. She gave me shelter and fetched a healer. He stitched me up and gave me some terrible herbs. It looked like a small white button.” Legolas made a face as he remembered the side effects of the aspirin. “The woman let me stay in her home and took care of me while I healed. But the healer was returning to examine me more closely. I managed to keep my identity a secret the first time. I did not think I would be so lucky again so I fled in the middle of the night and came back to the portal.”

Thranduil looked concerned. “This woman, did she find anything out about you?”

“No, but…” He stopped mid sentence.

“Legolas, does she know what you are or where you come from?” Thranduil demanded. Injured or not, Legolas would have to confront him.

“She does not know I am an Elf. But…” He stopped again.

“Does she know how you got to her world?” Thranduil said slow and deliberate.

Legolas looked away from his father’s cold stare. “I told her about the portal, though she knows not where it is.”

Thranduil’s face filled with worry and anger. He looked to his assistant. “Lock… no, double lock the portal.” Looking back to Legolas he said, “You have behaved foolishly Legolas. Why would you divulge such information to one of their kind? Now they will come looking for us and we cannot let that happen.”

“Adar, I had to tell her. We have met before. Do you remember the drowning child? This is the same person. She recognized me. I had no way of explaining why I looked the same now as I did the first time we met.” Then Legolas got a far away stare in his eyes. “She understood me. She seemed relieved to learn the truth, as if it had plagued her mind for years. I did not tell her the location of the portal only that it existed on her land. I am sure she will not come looking for it. There is something very different about her but I cannot quite put my finger on it.”

Thranduil looked sternly at his son. “You will not go there again. Do you understand me? We cannot risk it. These portals should have been closed a long time ago. We have searched through the years for this ‘key’ that will permanently seal them up. How can we find something when we do not even know what it is or what it looks like?”

Legolas’ heart sunk to think he would never again visit her forest. Being there made him remember his life in Mirkwood. There was a feeling in the air that called to his being. He thought about the woman and wished he could speak to her one more time. He felt he owed her that much for saving him and taking care of him. Alas, his father had locked the portal. Only a certain incantation could open it again, but it was impossible to figure out. It was not written down and only the one who spoke it knew what it was. He just had to get back there once more. He had to see her one more time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

It had been a couple of weeks now since my mystery man disappeared in the middle of the night. It’s strange, but I miss his company. I wish I could have gotten to know him better.

It was early morning and I went to my bedroom window. It snowed last night. I am supposed to leave today to head back to the city. I called my boss more times than allowed, trying to save my job. If I didn’t get back there by Monday, I would be fired.

Ethan was getting a little anxious too. We hadn’t seen each other since his visit a while back. He sounded like a lost puppy the last time we spoke. He misses me and that makes me feel good. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, I always say. Maybe now, he will realize what a good thing he’s got and he’ll propose. We’ve been together for seven years now. I think that’s long enough to know if you’re meant to be. Why was he taking so long? If it is true love, there should be no question. You should feel it right away, shouldn’t you? It should go straight to your heart and make you feel more alive than you’ve ever felt. It should be in his eyes. That’s what my dad told me anyways. I let my mind wander back to my visitor and remembered when he touched my injured wrist. What was that all about anyway? It was such a strange feeling. He held my hand and blew on my bruises. I will never forget that sensation. It was more than that though. I almost felt as if I was about to relive an old memory or something. His touch was very familiar, like déjà vue. We had been there before. Well, it was true. He held me when I was drowning, but I was unconscious then. I guess I remembered it somehow. Yeah, that was it.

* * *

By Sunday afternoon, the streets were clear of snow. I spent the day packing my bags. I got most of my dad’s affairs in order. I set up some farmhands to begin planting in the spring. It would be difficult to manage a farm from the city but I would give it a try. I trusted these guys to take care of the fields until I could get back. Right now, I needed to concentrate on my job and Ethan. Besides, it was winter and there was nothing to be done at the farm for a few more months.

I stood in the living room and looked around my childhood home. “Mother… Dad… I’ve done the best I can with this place. I don’t know what the future holds, but I will give it my best. I know you wouldn’t want anything to happen to our land. I pray you will look down from above and keep an eye on things.” I looked at the couch. “And if he comes looking for me, I hope he is not too disappointed.”

I packed my truck and headed out. Time to get back to reality. Time to move on with life again.

* * *

Ethan was waiting for me when I walked into our apartment. He took me in his arms and held me tight. I’ve never felt such emotion from him. He lifted me off my feet and twirled me around. I laughed as he did. Then, without saying a word, he backed me into our bedroom and made love to me like it was our last time together on earth. I knew at that moment how much he missed me and I think it opened his eyes to what we have.

The next morning, I awoke to Ethan laying delicate kisses on my neck. I was instantly aroused. I glanced at the clock. “Ethan, I have to get up. I gotta get to work or I’ll lose my job.” I complained as I felt him smile against my neck.

“You have time. I won’t let you be late. Just one more time, please? I missed you so much.” he said wantonly.

I never was one to turn down a little early morning lovemaking. I gave into his pleas and let him ravish me. As we lay in each other’s arms, I smiled. This was my life now. I was a city girl with a good job and a sexy man by my side. Was this what I wanted now? Was this worth giving up my dreams of country living? Could I totally forget about my otherworldly friend and pretend none of it ever happened?

* * *

Work was going good. The wintertime at the zoo was hardly busy, but the animals still needed to be fed and taken care of. I got into my work and let all my worries melt away for the next few months. Spring was just around the corner. Soon, my hired help would begin planting this year’s crop of corn and it seemed the fates were on my side. From what all the predictions said, this would be a prosperous year.

The closer it came to spring, the more anxious I became. I missed that time of year when the flowers were blooming and the sweet smelling buds came out on the trees. My heart yearned to be back home and run through the fields of wildflowers. I was so drawn to that place. It called to me constantly. I began to see how easy a decision it was for my parents to take over the farm after my grandparents died. That’s when a thought entered my head.

Ethan came home from work that evening and I had a nice candlelit dinner ready. He dropped his briefcase and came to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. After our reunion a few months back, we seemed to settle into our usual lifestyle. It was becoming a little too monotonous for my taste. I decided to spice things up a bit.

“How was your day?” I asked after he released my lips.

“Oh, you know, S.S.D.D.” He looked at the dining room table. “What have you gone and done this time?” he said sarcastically.

I frowned. “Can’t a girl take care of her man? I just wanted to spend a romantic evening with you.”

He kissed me again. “Well, I cannot wait to taste this wonderful looking meal.” he said glancing over my shoulder to the table.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. “And I cannot wait to taste you.” I whispered in his ear. Ethan moaned and pulled me close once more, hands reaching for the buttons of my blouse. “Not yet. Let’s eat first. It wasn’t easy cooking this meal.”

We were almost through with dinner when I brought up the subject at hand. “So Ethan, what do you think about spending some time at the farmhouse? I thought that maybe this summer we could make it our vacation spot. Just think, two weeks in the country, just you and me. I’ll teach you how to climb a tree better than a squirrel.” I smiled and laughed. Then I noticed he was not smiling.

“You know I’m not a nature person. How about you and me on a cruise in the Caribbean, dancing, all the delectable food you can eat, sunrises, sunsets, beaches, shopping? That’s more of a vacation than going to that old rundown house of yours. You know, maybe it would be worth it to sell that place now. It’s a seller’s market and it will only get better from here. That’s a pretty big chunk of land. I’m sure it will sell in a heartbeat for the right price.” He cocked an eyebrow at me. “And I won’t even charge you a realtor’s fee since I know the owner quite personally.”

I hated when he thought he was being charming just to try to make me change my mind. I was not very amused with his suggestion. “Ethan, you know I can’t sell that place. It’s been in my family for so long. I’m not going to be the one to drop the ball on it.” Now it was my turn to put on the charm. I smiled and raised an eyebrow in response. “Besides, wouldn’t it be wonderful to start our family there?”

His face instantly turned into a frown. “That’s not exactly what I had in mind. Come on. My career is just taking off. My boss is letting me take on much more expensive houses now. My commissions are getting bigger too. Soon, we will be able to afford a place on the outskirts of town. How ‘bout a nice two story with a big kitchen, formal dining room, a playroom upstairs for the kids.”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh yeah, a place in the suburbs with the white picket fence and all. Two point five kids and a dog in the backyard. Everyone lives that life. I want to be somewhere where the air is fresh and we’re surrounded by fields of green. And the forest is alive and… can’t you see it, Ethan?” I paused and laughed at an idea that came to my head. “You know, if trees could talk I bet they’d say…”

“Obviously we have different views about our future.” he interrupted with seriousness in his tone.

I looked at him, confused by the change in his demeanor. “But we talked about this a long time ago. You agreed…”

“I agreed to nothing. It was your dream, not mine. I am the city, you are the country. I thought by bringing you here with me, you would change your mind.”

I could feel the anger growing within me. “Change my mind? What are you saying? Did you think I could forget about my past? Ethan, to me, living in the city is only temporary. This is not where I want to live permanently.” I looked down at my half-eaten plate of food. “What are we saying Ethan?”

He pushed his chair away from the table and looked to the floor. “I think you know. We want two different things and neither one of us is willing to compromise.” He got up and stood behind me where I sat. “Maybe we need to think things through a little more.” He bent down and kissed the top of my head. “It’s been a long day. I think I’m just going to go to bed. Dinner was wonderful.”

He left me sitting at the table wondering what just happened. I thought our life was perfect. I thought we were going to get married. Now, nothing seemed further from the truth.

* * *

Within a week, Ethan moved out. We both agreed to take some time for ourselves and try to figure things out. Maybe we had gotten too comfortable with the life we had and weren’t looking ahead enough. ‘He will see thing my way. How can he not?’ I thought to myself. Why did life need to be so difficult? Then my thoughts turned to someone I hadn’t thought of in a long time. I wondered if he was looking out for my forest. I missed that place. I missed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Springtime was a pretty busy time for my job. All the habitats needed to be prepared before the zoo officially opened. The animals that were boarded inside for the winter were anxious to return to their homes. I knew how they felt. Winter was o.k. but I’m an outdoor person. I don’t like being cooped up in the house for too long.

As I walked around, checking cages and such, I came upon the deer exhibit. I stopped and watched them for a moment. My mind was drawn to my forest home. It made me sad to think about the deer from long ago and how he would not see another spring. I felt a pull in my heart. I wanted to be there. I wanted smell the flowers. I wanted to feel the cool spring breeze through my hair. I wanted to see him again.

Whoa… that thought caught me off guard. Why was I still thinking about Legolas, the mystery man? Over the last few months, I tried to talk myself into the idea that it was all just a dream. What happened was so far fetched, it couldn’t be true, could it? I felt as if I needed some kind of resolve and my mind would not rest until I found it. 

* * *

I had not heard from Ethan since he moved out. I thought he would have called by now, just to check up on me. We were together for seven years. Could he just forget about us so easily? I ran into his sister a few weeks ago. She told me he finally sold his first million dollar house. It was a goal we both looked forward to and it surprised me he did not call to tell me. Even though we were on the outs, I thought we still had some kind of connection. Anyways, she said Ethan was having a big party at this bar downtown and invited me to come. I started to decline but she talked me into coming. Still, I couldn’t help but wonder why Ethan didn’t invite me himself.

It was the night of the party and I pulled into the parking lot. I looked in the mirror, checked my hair and makeup then made my way to the bar. As I entered, it seemed like everyone was there just for Ethan’s party. I was a little anxious to see him again. In my mind, I imagined our eyes connecting and us embracing each other. Maybe tonight would be the night we got back together. I looked around the room, searching for Ethan. That’s when his sister came up and grabbed my arm.

“Hey how are you doing? I didn’t think you would show. But here you are.” she said suspiciously.

“Yeah, I thought about it and decided to…” I stopped mid sentence when I saw Ethan. He was sitting at the bar, laughing and talking to his best friend. He was just as handsome as ever. My heart beat out of my chest. And then, just as quickly, my heart shattered into a million pieces as a tall, busty red head walked up to him and devoured his face. I watched as his hands grabbed and squeezed her ass. I must have had a look of shock on my face as his sister looked back to see what I saw. She turned back to me and put a hand on my arm.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know until I showed up tonight or I would never have asked you to come. I didn’t think he was seeing anyone. He never mentioned it. If it makes you feel any better, he still asks about you.” She was trying her hardest to be sincere.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced a smile. “Hey, the agreement was mutual. We’re not together anymore. I guess we are free to see other people. I just didn’t think it would be so soon.” I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. “Well, anyways, I can’t stay. Busy day at work tomorrow. So… I’ll see you around then.” I turned to leave.

“I’ll tell him you dropped by.” she yelled over the loud music.

I turned back with a fake smile. “Don’t bother.” I said and left the bar. As soon as I got in my car, the tears flowed. This was one of the worst days of my life.

* * *

For the next few weeks, I threw myself into my work. I tried to forget the scene in the bar. I was better off without him I told myself. I didn’t need a man in my life. I had wasted the last seven years on a man that did not share my same feelings. Who knows? While I was seeing Ethan, Mr. Right probably slipped through my hands and I missed my opportunity. That was fine. I was intelligent, a hard worker and made good enough money to support myself. I didn’t need a ‘man’ in my life. I never knew how true that last sentence was.

I was at work one day when my supervisor, James came up to me. “Hey, Ethan is here. Says he needs to speak to you. I thought you two broke up.” he said.

“We did. Uh, tell him I’m busy and I’ve got nothing to say to him.” I said while I kept working on fixing the midday meal for the chimps. I liked making their food. No raw meat or dead fish to deal with, just fruits and veggies.

“He says he won’t leave until he sees you.” James said.

“Then I guess he’ll be here for a while. Maybe you should send him on one of the tours.” I laughed and returned to my work. I was in no mood to see Ethan or hear anything he had to say. I spent the rest of the day working behind the scenes of the zoo. No one but the staff was allowed back here and I could avoid Ethan. I only hoped he gave up and went home before my day was done. Unfortunately, my prayers went unanswered.

As soon as I left the back gate to get to my car, there he was waiting for me. I could have cried. To see him now brought up so many emotions. I held my composure and just went straight to my car. Ethan ran to keep up with me. “Babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you but we broke up. I swear, she means nothing to me. I was stupid. Please forgive me.” he begged.

“Leave me alone Ethan. It’s over. Move on. I am.” My voice was low and serious.

“Please, I want you back in my life. I know we can work things out. I miss you. I love you so much.” he said.

I watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. ‘Oh please God. Not now. Not like this.’ I said to myself. I made it to my car and reached for the handle, but Ethan grabbed my hand first.

“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Things are looking up for me. My work is taking off. You can quit this crummy job. We’ll start a family.” Then he got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

My head was spinning with emotions. I had waited for so long to hear those four little words. Nevertheless, the matter in which they were being said left a bad taste in my mouth. I would have cried if it weren’t for the overwhelming anger. “Seven years, Ethan. Seven years I waited for you to do this. You don’t know how I longed to hear you utter these words to me.” I looked at Ethan and then back at the walls of the zoo. “No. No Ethan, I will not marry you.” Suddenly I was filled with a strength I did not know I possessed. I could feel the trees of my home calling to me. I could feel the warmth of the summer breeze traveling over the green fields. The smells of summer filled my mind. “I’m going home. This is not my life. This is not what I was meant to do. I don’t know what it is, but I know there is something I’m supposed to finish.” I pulled my hand from his and reached for the car door. “Goodbye Ethan. I hope you find your future, but it is not with me.” I got in my car, closed the door and drove off.

On my way home, I stopped at the florist to pick up some fresh cut flowers. That always cheered me up. I was about to grab a mixed bouquet when a bunch of daisies caught my eye. I smiled as I picked them up.

“Those are fresh, miss. Came in not but an hour ago.” said the clerk.

“Great. I’ll take them. And arrange them in this vase, please.” I said handing him a blue vase that was the color of the sky, the color of his eyes.

I got home, took a shower and went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. I stopped and sat at the table, staring at the daisies. Something so familiar washed over me. I felt like I had done this before. I was lost in my thoughts, trying to remember what it was that I forgot when the phone rang. I jumped and went to answer it. I glanced at the clock. An hour had passed already. How is that possible, I thought to myself? I had only just sat down.

I looked at the caller ID. It was Ethan. I decided to let the machine get it. I didn’t feel like talking to him. I suddenly felt like I didn’t know him. He was a stranger to me. I felt I knew my mystery man better than I knew Ethan. Seven years or seven days, it suddenly didn’t matter. It wasn’t quantity, it was quality. I heard Ethan’s voice in the background but I wasn’t paying attention. Like a light being switched on, I knew what I had to do. I knew where I needed to be. I grabbed my cell and called James at home. He was surprised to hear from me at this late hour but was more surprised when I told him I quit. He begged me to reconsider but my mind was made up. I was going home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

I pulled into the driveway and instantly noticed how tall and green the corn was in the field. It was definitely a good growing season. Then I looked out to the forest in the distance. It was either the greenest it ever looked or I just hadn’t seen trees in a long time.

My hired hands came running up to me. “Hey, you’re back.” said Mac. He was the son of one of my dad’s friends. He was a pain in the ass when we were kids but I trusted his work. His twin brother Dwain was the nicer of the two. We dated once back in the day. Nothing came of it though. Still, after all these years, we had remained friends.

“What’s up spaz?” said Dwain.

“Nothing doofus.” I countered and punched him in the arm.

He sucked a breath through his teeth. “Ow, watch it.”

“What’s wrong with you?” I asked.

Mac spoke up. “Nothing. Just old Clyde ruffed up your boyfriend last week.”

I swatted Mac up side his head. “He’s not my boyfriend, jack off.” Then I turned to back to Dwain. “You all right?”

“Yeah.” Dwain answered and I could tell there was more to the story.

“Stay away from that guy, you hear? He’s bad news, trust me.” I said. Then I grabbed each of them around the neck and pulled them in for a hug. “I missed you losers.”

They pulled away and straightened their hair and shirts, then gave me a suspicious look. “O.K., what happened?” Dwain said.

“Nothing. I’m home is all. Gave up city life after all.” I said and they seemed to understand.

“Yeah.” said Mac. “Well, glad you’re back.”

We stood silent for a moment. Then I smiled. “Geez, you have such a way with words. How long did it take you to come up with that one?”

Dwain laughed and Mac punched him in his uninjured arm. “Shut up dirt bag.”

I laughed at the two of them then in a whisper I said. “It’s good to be home.”

* * *

Mac and Dwain filled me in on everything that happened since I last was here. It seems Clyde was pushing his weight around, roughing up some of the people in town. He was nothing but a bully and nobody liked him. Yet, nobody would confront him. He had connections and no one wanted trouble with those guys. I didn’t care. He didn’t bother me none. After all, I showed him up that night in the forest. He’ll think twice before he messes with me again. 

Other than that, everything was in order. The house needed some work though. I went into town and got some old friends of mine together to help me fix things up. The biggest job was the exterior. It needed a face-lift and it wouldn’t be cheap. Luckily, I had some money saved up. I was planning to use it as a surprise trip for Ethan and me. I wouldn’t need it for that anymore. I guess everything happens for a reason, doesn’t it?

* * *

It must have been the hottest day of the summer. We decided not to work on the house today. Instead, we all headed out to the forest. I had been resistant to go there. I don’t know why. Before I came back here, all I could think about was visiting the woods again. Something kept me away. Maybe I didn’t want to go alone. I felt better going with a group of friends though. We grabbed a case of beer and headed on out in our trucks. Normally we would have walked, but it was way too hot. We swam and drank. Somebody brought out some hotdogs so we made a fire and found some long sticks. It was a great day, one of the best I’d had in a long time. Now the sun was setting and they were leaving one by one to head back home. The last to leave were Mac and Dwain. We sat around and finished off the beers. We were pretty well toasted. Mac made sure to put the fire out.

“You guys ready to call it a night?” Mac asked.

“Yeah.” answered Dwain.

“You guys go on without me. I think I’m gonna crash at the tree house.” I said. “Will you be alright getting home?”

“No problem. We’ll walk. Too drunk to drive.” answered Mac.

“You didn’t bring your car in the first place doushebag.” I laughed.

“Oh yeah. Whatever. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

I smiled and watched Mac make off for home when suddenly there was an arm around my waist. “Want some company?” Dwain whispered in my ear. He always carried a flame for me. Maybe that’s why I didn’t punch him in the face.

“Nah. I’m good. I just need some time alone is all.” I smiled.

“That Ethan guy hurt you pretty bad didn’t he? Want me to kick his ass?”

I tried not to laugh. Dwain was trying to be serious and I didn’t want to hurt his feelings. “I’m a big girl Dwain. If anyone is going to kick his ass, it will be me. Thanks anyways. Careful going home.” I watched as Mac and Dwain stumbled off into the night.

I made my way to the tree house and climbed up. I lay down and stared up through the hole in the roof. Well, what was I supposed to do now? I left my boyfriend, quit my job and moved back to my childhood home. I had been so gun ho about making this change in my life, but now I didn’t know what to do. I felt like I was waiting for something, or someone. I didn’t like waiting. Ethan changed my mind about that. While my thoughts wandered, my eyes got heavy. Soon I was fast asleep and entered into my dream world.

* * *

The tallest, greenest trees I had ever seen surrounded me. There was a musky scent on the wind. The ground was covered with ferns. It was the most beautiful forest I’d ever seen. I felt very comfortable here. The trees seemed to call to me, begging me to climb in their branches and tell them stories to soothe their troubled thoughts. I couldn’t understand what would worry a tree except for a lumberjack. I placed my hand on the trunk of one very large tree and closed my eyes. It was almost like a humming noise traveling up my arm and through my body. It was very soothing to say the least.

Then the wind blew. I felt its warmth as it caressed my ear.

“Do you remember me?” said a whispering voice from behind me.

I smiled with closed eyes and gave into the moment, into the dream. “I don‘t know.” I answered.

“Where have you been? I have looked for you but I could not find you anywhere.”

“I had to go back. I had to take care of things.” I said. “Were you looking for me?”

It felt as though someone lifted my hair from my neck, exposing my skin. “I have never stopped looking for you.” The sound of the voice was like a song. I was ensnared in his spell and felt something warm and inviting on my neck. I smiled.

“Do you like that?” he whispered.

“Very much.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” I said and felt the same warmth wrap around my waist. A fire was building deep in the core of my body. “Who are you?” I asked between hurried breaths.

“I cannot tell you. You must remember on your own, but first you must remember who you are.” he said.

I suddenly felt the warmth of my dream move in front of me. My breath seemed to leave my body as I felt invisible lips on mine. My heart raced as I savored the moment. Something familiar was in that kiss. I wanted to remember but I couldn’t. I only knew I didn’t want this feeling to end. Too soon it did though. The warmth of his invisible body was leaving me. I desperately tried to hold on but there was nothing to hold on to. “Don’t go. Not yet.” I begged, but it was no use.

“Remember me. Remember me.” he repeated as his voice became fainter and then disappeared.

My dream ended and deep sleep took over me as I lay in my tree house. “I will try.” was the last thing I said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Legolas tried for months to find a way to unlock the portal back to the human world. His guilt was eating away at his very soul. He should have told her he was leaving. He should have given her something for her generosity, but what? He couldn’t understand his obsession with this human woman. There was something about her that intrigued him. She was so very kind and understanding. She believed his story of the portals and the two worlds. That alone said something about her good heart. He liked her company, even her funny way of speaking. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he missed her. It was strange to say the least. Why did he feel this way? He had only known her for a week. Still, he felt the need to watch over her and protect her.

Something else had awoken in him. His dreams lately were of his lost love Minaethiel. He spent a millennia trying to get the visions of her out of his reverie but lately, she was slowly making her way back into his thoughts. Some nights he thought he could smell her, feel her and taste her. Ever since he came back from the human world, she plagued his mind. Why now? He did not want to relive her disappearance again. It was too painful. It was one thing to know someone died or sailed, but to never know what happened to them was devastating.

Then, one night as Legolas lay in his reverie, he had the most intense dream. He was walking through the woods of his Mirkwood home when he came upon an elleth. He knew in his heart that it was Minaethiel. He approached her with soundless steps. She did not turn and he could not see her face, but he thought he felt her. He felt something but it was very weak. He smelled the air. There was the slightest hint of her scent yet it was mixed with another unfamiliar aura. He would speak to her and find out if this was really his lost love.

“Do you remember me?” he whispered to the entity. He waited for her to turn to him but she did not. It was only a dream he told himself.

She shook her head. “I don’t know.” she answered.

Surely, his love would remember him. He felt her energy and was desperate to make her recognize him. “Where have you been? I have looked for you but I could not find you anywhere.”

“I had to go back. I had to take care of things.” she said. Legolas did not understand her answer. It was too general and Minaethiel did not speak this way. “Were you looking for me?”

He was confused. How could she not know? “I have never stopped looking for you.” he said trying to understand her demeanor. Something did not match up.

The wind blew her hair and Legolas caught a glimpse of her skin. He moved closer and lifted her hair. If this were real, she would respond to the touch of his lips. He kissed her neck and felt her shiver. It excited him to know she felt something.

“Do you like that?” he whispered his warm breath caressing her soft skin.

“Very much.”

He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling. Yet he also felt her reserve and hesitation, something he never experienced with Minaethiel. Maybe this was not her after all. “Do you want me to stop?”

Something changed and she relaxed. Legolas was sure this was not his lost love but something still lured him to her. “No.” she answered and his heart fluttered.

He could feel desire building in this mysterious entity and it made his own desire build. He kissed her neck again and felt her breath become uneven.

“Who are you?” she asked.

Legolas wanted to tell her but something hindered his answer. He could not tell her if she did not already know. “That I cannot tell you. You must remember on your own, but first you must remember who you are.” He wanted to get her to say her name. There was only one name he wanted to hear and he waited for her answer. When she remained silent, he moved in front of her. Her face was unclear to his eyes, as if she wore a mask of some kind. Her lips though, her parted lips begged to be kissed and he answered her. Legolas remembered everything about Minaethiel but nothing more than her kiss. This kiss was familiar but at the same time, it was new. He could almost sense his lost love but she was too deeply hidden. Had she been missing for so long that she no longer remembered who she was or where she came from? And if so, had she forgotten him too? His heart ached to know he might be so close to her and yet she did not remember anything they had together. He backed away from her for it was too painful.

“Don’t go. Not yet.” she begged her voice full of anguish.

Legolas could not stand it any longer. He could not be so close yet so far away. He called to her, desperate to make her recall. “Remember me. Remember me.”

* * *

“Legolas. Legolas.” Thranduil said bringing his son out of his reverie.

He blinked and looked at his father. “What is it Adar?”

“It’s time to go.”

“Where?”

“Back through the portal.”

Legolas seemed confused. “But you locked it and forbade me to ever go there again.”

Thranduil creased his brow. “I know I did ion nin, but word has reached me of a new lead on the missing key. It seems there is something of importance here. It has been requested by the Lady Galadriel herself that you be the one to go.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I. Now go and pack your things. It seems you are going to be there for a while. You are to observe but not get involved. Is that clear?” Thranduil’s voice was stern.

“Yes Adar, I understand.” Legolas said, now standing at attention. Just before he left the room, Thranduil pulled his son into a rare embrace. Legolas felt his worry.

“Be careful ion nin. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you in their world.” said the mighty Elf lord in a calm voice.

“I will Adar.” Legolas answered. “What am I looking for anyways?”

“I don’t know. No one knows but the Valar and they are not talking. But I believe once you find it you will know. Whether it’s a piece of the puzzle or the key itself remains to be seen. Now go before I change my mind.”

Legolas smiled. “Thank you Adar.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover and a backache. I forgot to bring my sleeping bag and slept on the hard wooden floor of the tree house. I blinked my eyes as they adjusted to the light. My tongue felt as if I had licked a cat, or maybe it was a raccoon. I looked around at all the empty beer cans. Oh yeah, that’s why my head hurts.

I slowly got up, head spinning and pounding, and rubbed my eyes. I was getting too old for this crap. Still, it was fun to hang out with everyone. Next time I’ll leave the beer at home. As I sat there trying to remember where I left my truck keys, I heard splashing. I guess I wasn’t the only one who stayed out here last night. I thought I had seen everyone leave though. Mac and Dwain were the last ones to head back. ‘Dwain’ I thought. ‘If that little bastard stayed around to cop a feel while I was passed out…’ I suddenly remembered parts of a very sensual dream I had. Someone was kissing me and speaking to me. I couldn’t remember all of it. ‘Damn it Dwain.’ I thought.

I became very angry to think he snuck back here and did who knows what while I was sleeping. I heard more water moving. Someone was swimming. It must be Dwain. I was ready to kill him. I got on my hands and knees, since that was as far as I could go at the moment, and looked out of the window of the tree house. I saw ripples in the pond. Someone was swimming down there. I knew it was Dwain. He swam in that pond more than any of us. He was on the swim team back in high school. I could just make out a shape of someone swimming just below the surface. ‘I’m gonna kick your ass.’ I thought to myself while I watched. He swam over to the opposite side of the pond and stopped. He lifted his head out of the water and my heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t Dwain. I squint my eyes thinking they were deceiving me. Blond hair, glowing white skin, well defined chest; it was him. It was my magic man. It was Legolas. I almost didn’t recognize him but it could be no other. No one looked as ethereal as him. My heartbeat raced as I watched from the tree house window. He sat at the edge of the pond for a moment before he took off swimming again. His body cut through the water like a fish. He was sleek in form and he glowed just below the surface. He swam over to a big rock near the bank. That’s when I noticed his clothes lying on top. He was skinny-dipping. My heart couldn’t take it and my glassy hung over eyes were in disbelief.

Legolas stood up out of the water. I have never seen such a well-toned fine specimen as him before. Let me tell you, there was nothing out of place on that man. He had his back to me and I gawked at his tight little rear end. I traced up his back watching the muscles move under his skin. His arms, and my favorite part of the male body, were slightly muscled too. Not in the way of a weight lifter though. They looked like the arms of a hard working man. He got that way from years of doing whatever it is that he does. And whatever he was doing, it was definitely doing things to me right now. That man should be etched in stone and put in a museum somewhere. He was the example of pure perfection. I shocked myself as I felt an ache growing deep within my body while I watched him gather his things. He reached in a pack of some sort and pulled out a comb. He was leaning on the rock with his back to me, combing his hair and humming a tune. I could have sat there for hours just watching him and listening to his beautiful voice.

He gently combed his long silken hair with half-closed eyes. I continued to observe every move he made and stopped breathing when I noticed something strange. I found his imperfection. His ears, something was wrong with his ears. They looked normal but for the way they made a point at the top. I rubbed my eyes and squinted again. Maybe I was seeing things. Nope, they were definitely pointed. What the hell? Who has pointed ears except Mr. Spock from Star Trek*. I had an uncle who thought he had them surgically made to look that way. I thought he was crazy until now. This guy had pointed ears. I was flabbergasted at first but the more I looked at them, the more curious I became. I wondered what they felt like. Did it make his hearing better or worse than mine? What was the advantage to having pointed ears except to look like some kind of a freak? A very handsome, sexy, body that just won’t quit kind of freak.

But Legolas was not from this world. He traveled here through some portal thingy. I always assumed that he was human but from a different time or something. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he’s not human after all. Besides his ears, the way his fair skin seems to glow makes him unique. He speaks differently from the guys I know. And his eyes are so radiantly blue. They even change color depending on his mood. I remembered them being darker when he was in pain but crystal clear like the summer sky when he was happy. I came to the conclusion that Legolas was not a man. I didn’t know what he was but it was definitely something beyond my understanding.

Eventually, I’m sorry to say, he got dressed and headed off back into the woods. I wondered where he was going. Was he going back to the portal? I wanted to follow him so I quickly climbed down the ladder. I looked around until I saw a glimpse of gold and went in that direction. I would find out where he came from one way or another.

Very carefully and very quietly, I followed Legolas from a distance. He was going deeper and deeper into the woods. Even I never wandered this far in. I became concerned. Hunters had been known to leave traps set this far back. Every now and then, I’d lose sight of him but then I’d see a flash of his golden head and knew I was still on track. Suddenly, something flew out of a bush that I was hiding next to. I gasped and looked only to find it was a bird I scared away. I turned back and Legolas was gone. I watched for movement but saw none. I took my eyes off him for one second and now I’d lost him. It was easy to do here. The trees grew close together and there was a lot of underbrush.

After a few moments and seeing no movement, I decided to head back the way I came. I didn’t like being this far out and I was cautious. Any little noise made me weary. I was so busy following Legolas that I didn’t pay attention to how far I had really gone.

There was a rustling of leaves in a nearby bush. Then there was the call of a bird in the tree above me. My mind wandered back to the night I saved Legolas. What if Clyde Carson or some of his men were out checking traps? I surely didn’t want to run into him again, not after the way I took his gun and threatened him. So far, I had avoided him and hoped he forgot about the whole thing.

I quickened my pace and started to panic. Another sound of some animal I didn’t recognize swept past my ears. I had to get out of here. I had to get back to the forest I knew. My mind played tricks on me as I felt someone was chasing me. I gave into my anxiety and stopped to turn around and check. Nobody was there. I took a deep breath and turned back to my original position only to run into a tree that wasn’t there just a second ago. It was a tall, greenish-brown, leathery tree and it had arms like… Wait a minute. It wasn’t a tree.

“Why are you following me, little one.” he said.

I felt his strong hands gripping my upper arms and keeping me in place. I knew I couldn’t get away no matter how hard I struggled so I didn’t even try. I slowly looked up to see my captor and came upon dark blue wild eyes.

“Legolas!” I said partly surprised, partly relieved.

Instantly he eyes softened to their natural blue shade. “Why do you follow me?” he asked for a second time, now with compassion.

“I haven’t seen you in months and I came upon you back by the pon…” Oops, I just let the cat out of the bag.

A slight bit of shock and then mischief crossed his countenance. “Well, you should know better than to follow and El…”

It seems he made his own slip of the tongue. I cocked an eyebrow. “I should not follow what?” I jested. I was testing him.

He tilted his head and the corners of his mouth upturned, exposing dimples I did not know was there before. “You came upon me where?”

He had me there. “Never mind.” I said and he released his grip, turning me loose. I looked him over. “I almost didn’t recognize you without those bandages on your head. How are you?”

“I am fully healed.” he said. Then he unexpectedly took my chin in his fingers. “I am deeply sorry for the way I left. It has been a burden on my heart for I have never behaved with such disrespect to one who has shown such generosity.” He released my chin and put his hand over his heart. With a slight bow of his head he said, “Please forgive me my lady.”

My anger flared up a bit. First of all, he scared the daylights out of me and second, he helped me remember how hurt I was that he ran off without a word. As he stood before me with bowed head, I pushed him somewhat hard in the chest. He didn’t even budge, as if he was an unmovable wall. My brain said I had better think twice before doing that again, but my temper got the best of me. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again. I didn’t even hear you come up behind me. How’d you do that anyway?”

He smiled at me again. “You remind me of a friend from long ago. She had the same fire as you.” He held his arm out to me and I looked at it, not knowing what he wanted at first. Then he laughed and nodded while looking at his arm. “Let me escort you back to more familiar territory.”

I did as he said and held his arm in my hand. My brain brought up the image of those strong arms with water dripping from them. I felt the muscles beneath his silky shirt. I had to get my mind off those visions. “So who was this friend of yours? What was her name?”

His smile never faded as his eyes searched around him as if conjuring up a vision of his friend. “Her name was Eowyn and she was a very tough, very strong and very kind-hearted woman. She was a warrior for her people and…” Legolas proceeded to tell me about this Eowyn woman. His details were a bit sketchy and I felt like he was holding back from telling me all the details. She was someone from his world and it seemed I was not allowed to know too much about this place. I didn’t question him and only listened to his story. Before I knew it, we were back by the pond.

I looked down at his other hand and noticed his pack. “You look like you’re here for a while.” I said as he followed my stare.

“Yes. I have a task to do while I am here.”

“How long will you stay?”

“Until I am finished or until the leaves fall.”

“Well, where will you stay then?” I asked. Surely, he had some kind of shelter hidden around.

“I will stay here of course.” he said raising his arms and looking around him. “The forest is my home.”

The thought of him camping in the woods didn’t seem very comfortable in my eyes. “I have room on my couch.” I said innocently. What was I doing?

“I… I cannot. I must continue to concentrate on my main course. I mustn’t become involved.” His tone turned rather serious.

I knew what he was saying but I couldn’t help joking around. “I’m not asking you to move in and pay half the rent and utilities. I just thought you might like a roof over your head. You know, a soft place to lie at night.”

Another priceless expression crossed his face. I knew he had no idea what I just said. “Your language is very confusing sometimes. I have made a promise to come here for only one reason and that is to find something lost to my people long years ago. I’m sorry, but I must remain here, though if things were different,” here he smiled again. “I would very much like to take up residence on your most agreeable resting place.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “It’s a couch, Legolas. You know, sometimes you speak strange too.”

We approached the edge of the woods, Legolas following behind me. We had stopped at the tree house and I found my truck keys. It was time for me to get back to the house. I turned to Legolas once more. “Thank you for walking me back.”

“It was my pleasure, my lady.” Then he looked deep into my eyes. “It would gladden my heart to know your name.”

I smiled mischievously. “I’ll tell you my name if you promise to come visit me, at my home. I’ll cook a big meal for you. You can’t live on roots and berries.” I laughed.

“You would be surprised.” he answered. He said nothing else so I continued on to my truck.

“Hey, Legolas…” I called back and turned to find he was already gone without a sound. How did he do that?

 

*Star Trek, TV series from 1966-1969 and created by Gene Roddenberry


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

A couple weeks went by and I hadn’t seen or heard from Legolas. I really didn’t expect to, though it would be nice. He was probably doing his ‘task’ as he called it. I just hoped he was safe from any outsiders. I knew he could take care of himself though.

It was early evening and I was in the kitchen fixing my supper. I had my stereo blasting, listening to Van Halen and singing along as if I was part of the band. I was wearing my shorty shorts, as I liked to call them, and a spaghetti strap tank top. I was dancing around the kitchen, singing into my spatula and practicing my naughty girl dance moves, shaking my hips. I was feeling good. I was feeling free. I didn’t need a man in my life. Now that Ethan was gone, I was unrestrained. I don’t know what came over me. I was just living life and having a good time doing it.

My best friend Josie was coming to town. She was stopping by to see me. When there was a knock at the door, I danced my way over. “Coming!” I yelled over the music. I quickly flung open the door and yelled. “Josie! Long time no…” It wasn’t Josie. It was my magic man. There on the front porch stood Legolas. I was shocked to see him there. I couldn’t help notice his expression of total surprise as the loud rock and roll music flowed out of the door. “Hold on a minute. Let me turn this down.” I yelled and ran to the stereo, turning the music completely off. I went back to the door. “Legolas, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

His eyes instantly made their way down my half-naked body. His face turned red from embarrassment and he spun around as to not gawk at me anymore than he already had. “I’m sorry my lady. I did not mean to intrude on your personal time.” he said, acting as if he were looking for something in the front yard.

“Well don’t just stand there, come in before someone sees you.”

He turned back towards me but tried to keep his eyes above my neckline. I didn’t understand why he was acting so strange. Hadn’t he ever seen a woman in a tank top and shorts before? A couple times his eyes dared to go lower but he very obediently raised them back up. “My lady that is very inappropriate attire where I come from. Only those who have joined in marriage may look upon each other in such a state.”

I realized what was wrong and became embarrassed myself. “I’m sorry. This is how we dress here, especially on a hot night like this. I’ll change.” I said and ran off to my bedroom. I had to laugh at how old-fashioned he seemed. It was cute in a ‘made-ya-look’ sort of way. I came back with a tee shirt over my tank. He was looking out the window. “You can look now. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

He turned to me, eyes scanning. Something told me I was still too underdressed for what he was used to but he relaxed a bit. “It’s alright. I was caught off guard is all.”

There was a moment of awkward silence. “So what brings you to my neck of the woods?” I said to break the quiet tension.

“I have not seen you in the forest for a while and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

“You know, Legolas, I don’t hang out in the woods all the time. I’m not a kid anymore. There’s a lot of work to be done around here. This old house takes a lot of work to keep it in shape. Of course, you don’t know about that. You live off the land.”

“You are quite mistaken my lady. I have had plenty of experience with building structures and such. My people are architecturally strong. We have many homes in my world, though they are more open than the ones here.”

I could sit and listen to him read a phone book. There was something about his voice that was so soothing and melodic. I hated to stop him but I had to tell him about Josie. “Uh, Legolas, an old friend of mine is coming by and maybe it isn’t such a good idea for her to see you.”

“I’m sorry. I had better go then. I just wanted to say hello.” He got up from the couch when the phone rang.

“Hold on a minute.” I said and answered it. It was Josie. Apparently, she missed her connecting flight and wouldn’t get in until the morning. I went back to Legolas. “Looks like Josie can’t make it tonight.”

“I better go anyway. I have already stayed longer than I should.” he said walking to the door.

“Wait. Please don’t go.” I said in my sweetest voice.

He turned back to me. “Why do you want me to stay?”

“I like your company. You were just starting to tell me about your home. I want to know more. It sounds so beautiful.” I begged.

I could see a smile starting to show on his lips. “Tell me your name my lady and I will not leave. We had a deal, remember?”

I almost didn’t want to tell him my name. I liked the mystery we had between us. “I will tell you but not yet. Stay for a while and I will tell you before you leave.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but I will stay.” He came back to the couch and I joined him. 

We talked through the night. He told me about his birth land. It was somewhat confusing at first. It was known by different names depending on when in history it was. The one that stuck out the most in my mind was Greenwood. As he described it, I felt as if I could see it so clearly in my mind. I closed my eyes and felt as though I was there. Finally, I looked him in the eyes and asked, “Why did you tell me all of this? I thought you were not supposed to get involved. Aren’t you putting yourself at risk?”

He looked deep into my soul as he spoke. “I am drawn to you somehow. I feel like I could tell you anything and you would never share it with another being. I trust you with my life and my secret. You have proven yourself when you took me in and gave me shelter when I was injured.”

I couldn’t wait anymore I just had to know something. “Legolas, I have a confession to make. I saw you at the pond that day. I swear I didn’t know it was you or I would have never looked. But I saw something that I must ask you about.” As he waited for my question, I reached for his hair. I paused and waited to see if he would draw away from me again. He seemed to know what I was about to do but this time he did not resist. I continued and tucked his golden mane behind his pointed ear. I saw it up close for the first time and was speechless. I started to reach my hand to him to see what it felt like. He grabbed my hand firmly but not as to cause pain. “What are you Legolas?” I whispered.

He was silent for a while, as if contemplating what might happen if he let me in on his secret. Then he lowered my hand, placing it back in my lap. “I am an Elf of Middle Earth. It is an ancient earth and is linked to your modern day world. My people are known as the First Born. We lived long before Man came to live amongst us. But our time ended in Middle Earth and we sailed to a secret land known as Valinor. We are immortal and are now the guardians of our land. As I said, we travel here to this world through portals. We are searching for something, a key that will close all portals to this world. It has become too dangerous. Mankind has grown to disproportionate levels and we cannot keep these doorways hidden much longer. But we must find this key, though we know not what it is. My father has sent me here to search for it. It has been foreseen that it may be through this doorway. This is my task. This is why I am here.”

“But if you don’t know what it is, how do you know what to look for?” I asked.

“My Adar said I would know. I would feel it in my heart. But so far all I have found is your kindness.” As he answered me, he seemed to blush slightly and I wondered if he felt about me the way I felt about him.

He said he was drawn to me. I understood what he meant. I tried to live my life normally, but Legolas was always in the back of my mind. At first, it was just a physical thing. I mean, how could it not be with a body like his. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt like I knew him. I don’t know. The whole thing seemed very strange to me.

We loosened up a bit more and I told him about Ethan. Legolas seemed a bit angry. He said his people never behaved in such a manner. Everything they did was an act of love. It sounded like utopia and you know what they say about that. If it’s too good to be true… Still, I didn’t feel that way about Legolas. He was truthful and genuine. I trusted him and he trusted me. We told each other many secrets that evening. We seemed to connect in some way. I didn’t want the night to end but the sun was coming up soon. It was strange but when he was around me, I felt like I didn’t need sleep. Strange huh?

“I must go now.” Legolas said as he stood from the couch.

“I’m glad you stayed.” I responded. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. There it was again, that familiar feeling. “Legolas, do you ever feel what we call déjà vue?”

“I am not sure what you mean.” he said never taking his eyes from me.

“The feeling like you’ve been here before, like you’ve done the same thing in the past?”

“No, but I have dreams that are similar to what you describe.”

I couldn’t tear my eyes from him. “You feel so… familiar to me, like I know you but it can’t be. You are not even from this world.”

“Is this what you mean?” he asked and took my hand in his, entwining his fingers with mine. The warm feeling from before spread quickly up my arm. This time I let it travel farther than ever before. I gasped as I suddenly felt like I was in his forest and not the one on my land. I felt like I was in his world. I looked into his eyes again and I saw a spark. He held onto a love for someone. In my mind, I heard a name being whispered. ‘Minaethiel’ it said. I don’t know why but I became frightened and pulled away from him. We both came back to reality. “What was that?” I said.

“I don’t know.” he answered still in a daze. The moment only lasted for a second but it felt like an eternity. “I have to go now. Come see me in the forest. Please?”

“I will, in a few days alright?” I said. He nodded and left. We were so shaken by the moment that I never did tell him my name.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

I started visiting the forest regularly. Legolas was always waiting for me. We did a lot together. We spent most of the summer in each other’s company. He made me feel safe, just like when I was a child. He showed me many things about the forest that I had not realized before. Legolas was way more in tune to nature than any human. He didn’t just see things, he heard what they were saying, felt what they were feeling. He said his people were able to communicate with nature, though it was a little more difficult in my world. He was absolutely amazing and I was in awe of him. We learned a lot about each other over the few months we spent together. We became great friends in this way.

Today was a day like any other. I decided to spend the night in the tree house since summer was quickly coming to an end. I went to the forest with my sleeping bag, my music and my guitar. I looked around the pond but there was no sight of Legolas anywhere. ’Odd.’ I thought to myself. I went to my tree house, laid out my sleeping bag and sat down. As summer was beginning to wind down, the days weren’t as hot and the nights were getting cooler.

I popped a CD in my portable player and put my headphones on. I lay down, closed my eyes and listened to the music. I let the music take me back to a time when Mother and Dad were still here, a time when I had no worries, no responsibilities. I had not yet experienced a broken heart. I started to wonder about Ethan. I managed to put him out of my mind since moving back here and befriending Legolas, but now he was creeping back in again. I thought we would have been married by now. I thought we would have started a family and moved here. Well, at least I was here. It’s funny how when you’re a kid everything seems so simple. You get an idea in your head of what your life is going to be like when you grow up. But things change and not everything turns out the way you thought it would be. Now, here I am, twenty five, single and sitting in a tree house wishing for a fairytale life. I thought they were supposed to have happy endings.

As I lay there, something tickled my face. I swatted it away and kept on tapping my foot to the music. Then something tickled my ear. I sniffed the air and thought it faintly smelled like fresh cut grass. It was the end of summer and I memorized the scents. What was this aroma? Something blew across my face. I smiled. I knew who it was and slowly opened my eyes to find Legolas sitting next to me, legs crossed. He smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. His long blond hair hung loosely about his face. He reached for my headphones and touched them, an odd look on his handsome face. I took them off and smiled. “Hey, there you are. I was looking for you.”

“What is that?” he asked.

“These are called headphones.” I said as I took them off. “They let me listen to my music. Here.” I handed them to him. He turned them this way and that and then I helped him put them on. “Ready?” I asked.

He nodded and I turned on the CD. I slowly turned the volume up and watched his reaction. I laughed as he made a scrunched up face and took the headphones off. I guess he didn’t like Mellencamp. “This is strange for music. I’ve never heard anything like it. It sounds like metal things and explosions.”

I had to laugh. “It is called rock and roll. Do you have music in your world?”

“Oh yes. The Valar created us so that we see music in all living things, not just instruments. If you listen to nature, you will hear a great many songs.”

“That’s beautiful Legolas. Your people sound very wise. So, do you have any talents?”

He smiled, lay down next to me and looked up through the hole in the roof. “I have been known to sing.” he laughed as if remembering something from his past. “My father says my most ambitious talent is to always find trouble before it finds me.”

“That doesn’t sound like such a bad thing. It’s never good to be caught off guard.”

Legolas looked around the tree house and noticed my guitar case. “What is that over there?”

“That is my most prized possession.” I said and reached for it. I took it out and showed him my instrument. “This is a guitar. I learned to play a long time ago. I’m not very good. Never took a lesson in my life. I guess you could say I’m self taught.” He studied it as I strapped it on and took out a pick. I clicked on each string and adjusted the tuning just right. Legolas’ eyes widened at the sight of it. I don’t think he’s ever seen a guitar. “Do you have musical instruments?”

“Yes, we have flutes and drums and…” He stopped speaking as I started to lightly strum a song that I made up a long time ago.

“That song, where did you learn it?” he asked very curiously.

“It’s just something I made up a while ago. Why do you ask?”

“Would you play it again?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Alright, whatever.” I started playing again but this time, Legolas started singing to the song. His words were hauntingly beautiful as he sang in a language all his own. I thought he was rather talented to be able to make up lyrics right on the spot like that.

“That was amazing Legolas.” I said when I finished the song. “How are you able to think up words so fast?”

Legolas sat there with a faraway look in his crystal eyes. He seemed to be in another world. “I have heard this song before.” His voice was like a distant whisper.

“But that’s impossible. You must be mistaken. I only thought it up a few months ago. Actually, it was right after you left, when you were injured.” I watched his expression turn into complete confusion as he gazed at me. 

“But you must have you heard it somewhere?” he said astonished.

“I don’t think so. It just popped into my head after a dream I had one night. Why, where have you heard it before?” I began to think that maybe I had heard it before but couldn’t remember.

Legolas sat up and turned away from me. He seemed to have drifted off into another world. “She used to sing a song very similar to yours.” His voice was suddenly cheerless as he recalled a distant memory.

“Who?” I asked softly.

After a long pause he spoke. “Minaethiel.” Then he looked at me as if I had insulted him in some way. “This is not possible.” His voice was slightly raised as if to be angered. “No one knows of her song. She sung it for no one but me.”

His sudden change in demeanor frightened me a little but what scared me even more was the name he just mentioned. “Legolas, I have heard that name before in a dream. It was nothing more than a whisper in my ear and I didn’t think much about it until now. Who is this Minaethiel?”

His eyebrows furrowed and a crease formed between his eyes. “No one, not even me has uttered that name in many millennia. It is almost too painful to speak of.” He stopped speaking for a while, as if to recollect his thoughts. He turned his back to me again and I watched as his broad shoulders slumped as if he had been defeated. He inhaled deep before going on. “She… she was my heart’s desire, my first love.” I watched as his head dropped even lower. His golden hair fell forward over his shoulders.

I waited for him to continue but when he remained silent, I went on. “Where is she now? Is she waiting for you back home?” I whispered.

He remained silent and shook his head before speaking. “She disappeared and I never saw her again. They told me she took another path but I believe she was taken from me. You see, we fell in love but it was not supposed to happen. She was meant to be alone until her task was complete. I was a disruption, at least that’s what I was told. She loved me too though. We tried to give each other the space we needed, but our love was too strong. When we decided to follow our hearts that was when she disappeared. I have looked for her ever since but to no avail. And so, I remained alone, searching to no end. Over the many endless years, I have tried to put her in the back of my mind and I did… until now.” Legolas slowly turned to face me. “Ever since that night in the woods, when you saved me and took me in, she has once again plagued my dreams. Sometimes I feel she is close but it is only in my reverie.”

“I am so sorry Legolas.” I said putting my hand on his arm. He looked down at my hand and smiled.

“Your touch is very comforting. No one has alleviated my broken heart more than you and for that I am very thankful.” His sadness seemed to fade as he once again looked into my eyes.

I felt some kind of connection to Legolas in that moment, but I didn‘t want him to know. “Hey, what are friends for?” I smiled in return.

“Yes friends.” he answered with a slight hint of disappointment.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

Over the course of my next couple visits, Legolas opened up to me more and told me about Minaethiel. She must have been very beautiful from the dreamy way he talked about her. I think it helped him somehow. He started to relax as his memories came forward instead of trying to hide his feelings and making it sound like nothing more than a story. I opened up more about Ethan and me. I realized that maybe I hadn’t loved him like I thought I did. Legolas helped me to realize that a lot of decisions we made were inspired by Ethan and I was along for the ride. I never knew how much sway he had over me. Still, he had been a very important part of my life.

We were both still rather confused about the whole song incident. It was strange indeed, to say the least. I think we both chose to sweep it under the rug instead of dealing with it. But the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. I decided to confront Legolas about it.

It was close to the end of September. The leaves were beginning to change. I knew that soon, Legolas would leave to go back home. He still hadn’t found this ’key’ he mentioned. I knew he wouldn’t stay in the forest once the trees were bare. Then, I wouldn’t see him until the late spring.

“Legolas,” I said as we walked along a path of dried grass through the forest. “Don’t you wonder about the song? I mean, it was something I thought I made up. Then you come along and say it belonged to someone before me. Don’t you find that kind of odd?”

He walked along silently as if to search for the right answer. “I have thought about it often. I do not understand how you could possibly have known about it.”

“Maybe I heard it in my dream where I also heard her name.”

“Perhaps.” was his short answer. Whatever he was thinking, he would not say.

I let it go at that and stayed quiet for a little ways. The other thing that bothered me was his leaving. “Legolas,” I asked again.

“Yes mellon.” he said in his own melodic language.

“Will you be leaving soon? I know you won’t stay after the leaves have fallen.”

“I’m afraid so. I hoped to have found the key by now. I hoped to have finally been able to bring it back home with me and never return to this world.”

His last comment saddened me. I liked having Legolas around and I thought he liked it here too. I guess it was selfish of me to think he wouldn’t miss his home and want everything to be resolved. Maybe this was the reason he never again asked me to reveal my name. It would be easier to part with each other.

We walked along a little further. Then I got a chill and wrapped my arm around his. He felt me shiver and looked down at me. “Are you cold?”

“A little.” I said, lying. Actually, I had been cold for some time now. We had been outside for quite a while and the sun was on its way down. The air was cooling off quickly.

Legolas stopped walking and took me into his arms, rubbing my back. “Forgive me. I forget how susceptible your kind is to cold temperatures. Elves are much more tolerable.” He continued to hold me and speak something in his native tongue. My body warmed instantly. I wasn’t sure if it was from his spell or being so close to him. Whatever it was, it felt blissful and I didn’t want it to end. I brought my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He lowered his face to the top of my head. I felt his warm breath and held him tighter.

“This is nice.” I said as I listened to his heart beat. “Say something in your language, a poem perhaps.” I told him. He began speaking, every word seeming to be connected to the one before it. I closed my eyes and felt the rumble in his chest as his voice went on. I felt like my world was melting away. He was no longer an Elf, but a tree, like the one in my dream. I had heard the same low rumbling hum then as I did now. Legolas seemed to be connected with the earth somehow. He was in tune with everything around us and I could see, hear, feel and smell it all. It was like a sensory overload. The blend of all the sounds of the earth was like an orchestra when they are tuning their instruments. It sounds like chaotic nonsense. And then the conductor taps his wand and they all find that one note that allows them to connect and harmonize. Legolas’ heart beating was like the tapping wand. Suddenly all the different sounds surrounding me came together to form one perfect note. I was at peace and in tune with Legolas' heartbeat.

I think Legolas sensed it too. He continued on in his language but now he was singing. His voice was beautiful and it drew me in. I dared to look up at him. His eyes were closed as he sang. He was hearing the harmony of the earth. When he was done, he looked down at me, eyes the color of the ocean. They had changed to a color I hadn’t seen before. Light blue was happiness and stormy grey was desolation. But this was altogether something different, something very familiar.

I was trapped once again by his gaze. He held me there as he lowered his head to mine. I watched as his lips parted. We came together in a simple kiss. His lips were soft and smooth. His hair brushed against my face and felt like satin. My heart beat so loud I thought it might explode. I felt that same warming sensation I had felt when we first met. My body was responding and it felt so good.

Legolas broke the kiss and pulled away. We gazed into one another’s eyes. I couldn’t help but feel I had seen this look before. I fought against his will to keep me frozen. Some kind of internal struggle was taking place within my soul. Something wanted to come forward and claim Legolas as mine. I couldn’t understand these feelings. They were like nothing I ever experienced before.

Legolas leaned into me. One hand cupped my face while the other brushed my hair behind my ear. I was paralyzed as his lips touched mine once again. He smelled like a summer breeze. The warmth of his body pressing against mine sent shivers to my very core. Whatever was hidden within me was trying to come to the surface. He seemed so familiar to me now. Our kiss of lips upon lips ended all too soon for my liking.

Once again I opened my eyes to gaze upon him. “I know you.” I whispered, desperate to remember.

He pulled away from me as if realizing what we just experienced was something he‘d been searching for. “I felt this also.”

“What is happening to us Legolas? We are friends but now I find you… well… I… I…” My mind drew a blank.

“Hush. Do not speak but feel.” he said leaning into me once again. This time when we kissed it was more passionate. He let go of his reserve and I gave into my want for him. His tongue searched for entrance and I abided. Never in all my life had a kiss ever felt so right.

His hands left my waist and traveled up my sides to come to rest at the curve of my breasts. I recalled the strength of those hands when I had first met him. Back then he resisted my touch but now he was a willing participant.

His kiss became more demanding and his hands traveled back to my waist. He lifted me slightly off the ground so that only my toes touched. It was as if I was floating on air and he was my cloud. My body began to react as I felt something deep within me stir. I realized I wanted Legolas. I didn’t care that he was a godlike creature from another world. I needed to feel him, all of him. Visions of his naked body by the pond filled my head. I felt an invasion in my mind. I noticed his lips tighten as we kissed. Then he interrupted our make out session. “Did you like what you saw by the water’s edge?” he whispered with a sultry voice.

My eyes shot open and I pulled away from him. “How did you know I was just think…”

He laughed slightly. “It is another trait of my people. When we care for someone, we feel their thoughts.”

I thought about what he just said. “Are you saying you have feelings for me?”

“I might be saying such a thing, but first you must awaken from your dream.” His voice was suddenly very distant.

“What are you talking about Legolas? I am not dreaming. I am with you in the forest and you are kissing me and I think that I could lose myself in your arms if you…”

“Awaken my fair one. You have slept so long you no longer remember. I have searched for you for so long. My heart breaks to know you do not know me. Please remember me. Remember me my love. Remember…” His voice slowly faded away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

I woke up in my own bed, warm and cozy but confused. Hadn’t I just been walking through the woods with Legolas? And hadn’t he just been kissing me and touching my body? How did I get back here? I slowly sat up and my head began to pound. There was a knock on my door. Who was in my house?

“Who’s there?” I asked and my own voice sounded like a gong.

“It is only I my lady. I was just checking to see how you fare this morning.” It was Legolas. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered the connection we made last night, or at least I thought we did.

“Come in Legolas.” 

The door opened and in walked my shining friend. Every time I looked upon him it felt like seeing him for the first time. His smile was infectious. Those eyes, those lips, hadn’t they just been upon my own a minute ago?

“How are you feeling? I was worried for you.” he said as he stood beside my bed.

“What happened Legolas? Weren’t we just in the forest? We were walking along and the next thing I know we were…” The look on his face told me he had no clue what I was talking about.

“You are correct. We were walking and telling each other stories of our past. We stopped briefly and you took my arm. Do you remember that much?”

“Yes, I remember being cold and you took me in your arms to warm me. You sung to me as I listened to your heart. But then we started to… well you brought your…” Obviously I was not making any sense to him. “Why don’t you tell me what happened.”

Legolas sat on the edge of my bed. He turned his body to face me. “I wrapped my arms around you to warm you before we went on, but you suddenly went limp in my hold. I tried to rouse you but you would not wake. I did not know what happened to you so I picked you up and brought you home. I removed your shoes and tucked you into bed where you have remained until now.” Concern washed over his lovely face. “I was very worried. I thought the cold made you ill or perhaps something took place that an Elf does not know about a modern day human. I am glad to see you back to normal now.” Then he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. “What do you remember mellon nin?”

I thought about the kiss we shared and the intense feelings of want and need between us. Suddenly, my face began to burn red. “Oh well… there’s not much to tell really.” Then I looked at him questioningly. “Are you sure that’s all that happened? We didn’t do anything that either of us might… ?”

“I assure you my lady, nothing of the sort happened. If you’ll notice, I only removed your shoes and nothing more, even though I knew you would be much more comfortable undressed. It is not the way of the Elves to infringe on one’s privacy.”

I shook my head. “Why does my head hurt?”

“Maybe you were exhausted or did not get enough nourishment yesterday.” he answered. “Let me help you.” he said.

I looked him in his blue eyes. They were their normal ’happy’ color. He held his hands out to me and I leaned forward. His strong hands cupped the sides of my face and he closed his eyes. I could feel the pain in my head instantly disappear. But along with it were the thoughts of our recent kiss. I heard Legolas make a slight intake of air and opened my eyes. His were closed and his delicious lips were slightly parted. His breathing sped up ever so lightly. I was sure he could see my thoughts.

“Legolas, last night we… we kissed.” I admitted. He opened his eyes and gazed at me. I waited for his answer but none came. “Well, what have you got to say? Was it real or was it a dream? Because it sure felt real to me. Something happens when I am close to you, when we touch. I go into some kind of trance. Are you doing this to me? Are you toying with my emotions?”

Still nothing. I felt like I could cry. It all seemed so real and I wanted Legolas to say it was. He only turned his gaze from me and looked away. Finally he spoke. “I would never do anything to harm you.”

“What is going on Legolas? If you know something, please tell me.” I wanted to hear him say something, anything to help me figure out why these strange blackouts were happening.

He looked at me again and I guess he saw the hurt on my face. “You have a very old soul and I sense it. This is not normal for an Elf to sense the soul of a human. We are very different that way. Perhaps this is what you feel.”

“Something is definitely going on.” I said. “Things became way too intense between us, well, in my dream anyways. I cannot help but feel that I know you, Legolas, as if we are connected somehow. I don’t understand. I am just your normal human woman, shunned by a past love and trying to make her way in this world. How could I have any connection to you at all?”

Legolas took my hands in his and traced my palm with his thumb. “You need not worry yourself anymore. All you need to do is look into your heart. It speaks volumes and will help guide you. Much has happened to you recently. Your mind is troubled but your heart will not lead you astray.” Then he released my hands and brushed a stray hair behind my ear. “You look exhausted. Rest now. I will be here when you wake.”

“Yeah, I am pretty tired. Maybe that’s the reason that I passed out and now my head feels like a Thanksgiving Day balloon?” I jested. Boy, you should have seen the look on the Elf’s face at that comment. “Never mind.” I answered before he had a chance to ask.

Legolas remained by my side as he began to sing in his native tongue. His words, though I did not understand them, floated on the air and seemed to surround me. I fell deeper into a calming state of relaxation. My eyelids became heavy. If you have ever been put to sleep for surgery, this is what it felt like. His words of advice played over and over in my head. Maybe I did need to follow my heart. I was always thinking and calculating things. I needed to let go for a while. And so, I let Legolas’ voice take me away to a world free of worries. One where life was slow and everlasting, a life I think that deep down I had always longed for.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

The time came for Legolas to go home for a while. I didn’t want him to go. I couldn’t help but feel a pulled towards him, as if my soul longed for him. I kept my mouth shut though. My dreams lately had become wild. The longer Legolas was here, the more real my visions became. He was always whispering to me to remember something. I mentioned it to him once but he didn’t seem fazed at all. I couldn’t help but feel he was hiding something from me. Eventually, I chose to pretend there were no visions. I wondered often if he dreamed like I did. Was I affecting him the way he was affecting me? He never talked about it, especially after our original conversation.

Legolas spent a lot of time at my house the past couple weeks. I think he was worried about me ever since I fainted in the woods. I liked having him around. He made himself at home. It was fun watching him get used to modern day things. Most of the time he just kept to himself, making sure there was always a fire in the fireplace, little things like that. He brought a little bit of himself into the mix. He always made me tea in the evenings before I went to bed. He brought some kind of herbs with him. Said they grew wild in the forest. They were good for soothing the troubled mind. I rather enjoyed having Legolas take care of me. It had been years since anyone did such nice things for me. Ethan never went out of his way unless it benefited him somehow.

I often caught myself comparing the two. Ethan was my first love, my first with a lot of things. I was so sure we were made for each other. Then Legolas came along and turned my world upside down. He was so very different. He was polite and caring. He would give me anything I needed and take nothing for himself. 

My heart always raced when he was near. I stole many glances of him when he wasn’t looking. I wondered if he could feel my gaze sometimes. Once or twice, he caught me looking his way. I always smiled with embarrassment and looked away. One time, I took a second look and caught a faint smile upon his lips. He must have known about the crush I had for him. A crush, I thought to myself. Is that what these feelings were? No it was more than that. It was familiar. It was genuine. I was falling for him whether I wanted to or not. Still, Legolas never made his feelings known. As far as he was concerned, he was my friend and nothing more. It all seemed silly sometimes. I couldn’t fall for him. He was not even from this world and one day he might be gone for good, if he ever found this key he talked about.

* * *

It was a cold day in early December. The day started off dark and gloomy. It made sense though because today Legolas was heading back to his world. I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I did not want him to go.

“I will return in the spring, I promise. This key is still out there somewhere just waiting to be found. It will reveal itself when it is ready.” he said as he poured me some of his special tea. I think he felt my dread to see him leave.

“You make it sound like the key is alive, but you don’t know what it is, do you?” I asked as I took a sip of the tea.

“I have my suspicions.” he said and I noticed a slight smile. Then his eyes turned to me and caught me firmly. Did he know what he was doing to me?

“Well,” I said tearing myself away from his stare. “You’d think if you had an idea, you would be out there looking for it and not sitting here wasting your time with a country girl.”

Legolas reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I wasn’t expecting it and started to pull away but he held firm. I risked looking at him again and finding his eyes searching mine, as if he was angry and confused at the same time. “Not a single moment I have spent with you has been a waste. Every single one has been precious to me. You, my lady, are a treasure.”

It was the first time I felt anything in return from Legolas. His voice sounded slightly hurt by my comment. My heart fluttered to think he might feel something for me besides friendship. The moment did not last though. He quickly released my hand and went back to drinking his tea. It left me confused. What could possibly be going on in that head of his? I never could figure him out. He was strange to say the least, but I felt he understood me better than I did myself.

* * *

Legolas and I slowly strolled across the field and entered the forest. It was very cold today and there was no sun to warm me. He insisted that I stay at the house but I could not just let him leave alone. So I bundled up in my winter gear and headed out with him. He seemed amazed at my clothing. He’d never seen such plush thick material. I tried to explain the design of a winter jacket but my words were lost on him. He still wore his same get-up as he had when I first met him. He said the cold didn’t affect his kind. They were immune to these mild temperatures. I had to laugh because to me there was nothing mild about this weather at all.

Since Legolas had been here, I had been living in a dream. Nothing seemed real. Each day drifted easily into the next. I lost track of time a lot. Bills started to pile up. I had the money in the bank, it’s just… he made me forget about real life. I didn’t see any friends for the remainder of the summer. Mac and Dwain took care of the harvest. The corn brought in a good deal of money. The winter wheat was planted. Hopefully, next year would prove profitable too. Life just seemed to be on cruise control and all I cared about was being in the company of my magic man. Now, things were changing. He was leaving for the next few months. He wouldn’t be back until the late spring when the leaves came back. He said he should have been back by now. I hoped in my heart that he stayed extra long for me. Somehow, I doubted that. I think all we were ever meant to be was friends.

We made it as far as the tree house with the pond just beyond that. Legolas stopped and turned to face me. There was something sad in his eyes. “You should go back now. You cannot follow me to the portal. It is forbidden to let any human know of the secret doorway.”

“I understand. I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything.” I said. He gave me one of his charming smiles and I felt myself melt. “So, who is waiting for you on the other side?”

“That would be my Adar, father in your language.”

“What is your father like?”

He took a deep breath as he got ready to answer me. “Well, many long years ago, he was a King. He was a rather stubborn and mighty ruler of his land. Those who knew him loved him. Those who did not feared him. I both love and fear him.” Here, he smiled to himself as if remembering a time long forgotten.

“When you come back, I hope you will tell me more about him and about your home.” I looked to the ground. “I’m going to miss you.” I whispered.

Legolas took my chin in his fingers and raised my head so my eyes met his. He held me there in his magical trance. I longed for him but did not expect anything in return. “I will see you in the spring.” he said looking deep into my eyes. And then it happened. My heart raced as he leaned towards me. I closed my eyes and held my breath. Was this really about to happen? And then I felt the lightest touch of his lips on mine. His kiss was gentle and light, like a butterfly landing on your hand. It felt like it lasted forever and I wished for so much more. I yearned for him to embrace me and pull me to him. Then we would become lost to each other’s hold. But this did not happen. Instead, he released me from his spell. He stood back straight but his eyes never left mine. I was still transfixed on him. “Use this time to find yourself. I am afraid I have been a distraction for you. Take care of your farm. I would not want to see anything happen to your land.”

My mind screamed out to beg him to stay. I needed to know more about him. I needed him with me, to feel his closeness. ‘Don‘t go yet Legolas’ my brain throbbed into my ear. But the words never made it to my mouth. “Alright. Well, you better get going.” I said reluctantly, still feeling the tingle of his lips on mine. I would not say it was a kiss between lovers. It was friendlier. Still, I wanted it to mean so much more. I hated myself for not being more forward. But Legolas gave me no reason to be this way. 

He started to walk away and that’s when I noticed that our hands were joined. I didn’t know when that happened. We didn’t let go until he was far enough away from me that we had no choice. I watched as our fingertips were the last thing making contact and then we separated. I stayed put as Legolas took off into a sprint, weaving between the close growing trees. Just before he disappeared completely from my view, he turned to me and waved slowly. He didn’t wait for my response and vanished from sight. I already missed him. I wanted to feel his kiss again. I wanted to have his hand back in mine. I was falling hard for Legolas and it scared me a bit. It seemed I met the man of my dreams but he was neither a man nor was he from this world. ‘Just a fairytale.’ I told myself but it didn’t ease my troubled mind.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

You know, it’s a funny thing. When Legolas is here, and I don’t mean with me, when he is in this world, I feel consumed by him. But when he is gone, like he is now, I have a hard time remembering him. Well, of course I remember him, but it’s the little things that slip my mind. For instance, he has a scent about him. It is like sensing the different seasons. There are those days when you step out of your front door and inhale the fresh air. You just know in your mind what season it is. Legolas reminds me of summer. He smells like all those things that make you think and feel that it is summertime. I sure could us him right now, in the middle of winter. But I find myself not being able to remember what summer smells like. Winter has come on strong this year and it has been tough. We’ve had more snow than usual. Now that it’s coming up on spring, there is a threat of ice storms. The next system to move through our area just might give us one of those kinds of storms. I am ready for whatever Mother Nature has in store for me. I only wish Legolas were here with me.

That’s the other thing bothering me. I find it hard to recall how his hair feels, or the touch of his hand, the rubbing of a shoulder. Why can’t I remember? When he has passes through the portal, I tend to forget the little things. Maybe he has me under a spell or something. Maybe I am not supposed to remember him. Still, there is one thing that burns fresh in my mind. Even if I forget everything else about him, this is the one thing that will never leave me… his blue eyes. They are etched into my memory. If one day I forget everything, I will always see those sky blue crystals staring right through me. They will haunt me until I leave this world. I thought of my mother at this point. I wondered if she felt the same thing and maybe when I told her about Legolas, it brought back all of her memories of meeting him once a long time ago.

* * *

Spring was just around the corner and just as predicted, we got hit by a pretty bad ice storm. I lost power to my house. I had a feeling this would happen and stocked up on food and wood for the fireplace. I knew from past experiences that if the power lines were knocked down, it may be a while before crews came out this way. I was pretty far out in the country. The roads alone were treacherous to drive on. No one would be out this far for a while.

Luckily, I had my phone. I was delighted to hear from Mac and Dwain. They were just checking up on me. It was good to know someone looked out for my well being. They worried about my summer disappearance. I kept Legolas a secret and told them I was busy with bills and orders and such. My excuse worked well enough for these two, being they were the ones taking care of the fields. They knew how much work it was.

* * *

It was officially the first day of spring, but you wouldn’t have known it. The temperature hadn’t made it above freezing yet, and ice still covered much of the land. It had been four days since the storm and I was still without power. The roads had been treated and were finally passable but there was no point in going anywhere. Everything was closed due to the blackout.

That night, I had a dream that I ran out of wood and the house became unbearably cold. For the life of me I couldn’t get warm. Suddenly I had a feeling of comfort wash over me. There was a knock on the door. When I answered it, I found Legolas standing there. I took his hand and pulled him into the house. He looked upon me with such dark eyes. His breathing was heavy. He took me into his arms and held me close. I relaxed in his strong embrace. Then he kissed me but this time with such demand. His lips traveled down my neck and back up again. Neither one of us said a word. He picked me up in his strong arms and carried me to my bedroom. But when he opened the door, there was a very bright light. From within I heard a voice telling me I could not follow. It said I had another purpose and I could not be with Legolas. Our love was not real and should never have happened. I was to be punished for seducing him. When I tried to explain that I had done no such thing, I was silenced and pulled into the light. I looked back at Legolas standing in the doorway.

“I will never stop searching for you.” he said. “I will find you one day and when I do, you must remember me.”

I woke up in a sweat. Panic flushed throughout my body. I didn’t understand this dream but I knew I didn’t want to go into the light. I somehow knew that once I went into it, there was a good chance I would never find my way back into Legolas’ arms ever again. The dream disturbed me to no end. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. When I looked at the clock, I noticed it was almost time to get up anyways. So I made some coffee and got the paper from the front porch. It looked like it was going to be a nice day, though still too cold for the ice to melt. As I stood on the porch, I looked out to the tree line in the distance and wondered about Legolas. I hoped he would come back early. That dream made me miss him terribly. I wondered how he was in his world.

I went back into the house, poured a cup of coffee and opened the paper. After about an hour I stopped and went back to my thoughts of Legolas. Lately, it seemed I could not stop thinking about him. Maybe there was some truth to my dream. Maybe I could feel when he came back. Today more than ever, it felt like he was out there somewhere. I tried to shake this feeling and went back to my paper and coffee.

There was a knock on the door. My heart began to pound. It was Legolas, I just knew it. He had been on my mind so much lately. He was here and he wanted to see me. I jumped up from my chair and ran to the door. I swung it open and smiled. “Legolas, I have missed…” I stopped mid sentence when I saw who it was at my door. Needless to say, it was not Legolas.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

“Ethan!” I gasped. He was the last person I thought I would see at my door. “Ethan, what are you doing here?”

He stood there for a moment before answering me. “Well, I was watching the news and saw the storm and the damage and… well… I just had to know you were o.k.”

I eyed him for a moment. How long had it been since we broke up and now he was worried about me? Something was up. “What? Did you lose my number? You could have called. And why do you care all of a sudden. You didn’t seem so hurt about our break up. From what I remember, you got over it pretty quick.”

Ethan’s face fell. He knew I was right and he looked broken. I started to feel sorry for him but knocked that thought out of my head real fast.

“Listen, I’m sorry if I hurt you. Things were just moving so fast and people were…” he stopped himself. “I messed up alright? I knew it the moment I moved out. We were getting to that point in our lives when everything was falling into place and I knew marriage wasn’t far behind. I guess I got scared. I don’t know what else to say except that I am very sorry. I needed to make amends with you and a phone call wasn’t good enough. Then with the storm and everything, I felt it was time to see you.”

I just stood there and gave him a glare. Did he really think I was going to fall for that? Although, he did look pitiful standing there, shivering on my front porch. I never was the type to kick someone when they were down. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside. “Alright, come on in.” I said with no enthusiasm at all. With hunched shoulders, Ethan came in. He looked around.

“Wow, you’ve really fixed the place up. It looks great.” he said taking off his coat. I guess he was staying for a while.

“Yeah well, I had help.” I said taking his coat and hanging it up. “Come on in the kitchen and I’ll make you something to eat. I was just getting ready to make breakfast. Eggs O.K.?”

“That would be great.” he answered as he followed me into the kitchen and had a seat at the table.

I worked in silence, not wanting to start any conversation with him. I just didn’t know how to behave. Ethan had been out of sight and out of mind for so long. He seemed like a stranger to me now. “So, uh, whatcha been up to?” I asked to make small talk.

“Oh well, same thing, real estate. Business has been booming. What about you? How have you been?”

My mind flashed to Legolas for a split second. “I’ve been great. Life out here has been… exciting I guess you could say, at least for country life it has been. The crops were great. Brought in a lot of money. A couple of old friends of mine do the farming and I manage the business end of things. I’ve managed to keep things afloat since Dad died.”

Ethan looked around. “I think he’d be very proud of you. I gotta say, I didn’t think you could handle this place on your own. I thought for sure you would have sold it by now and maybe moved back to the city.”

“I think I’ve had enough of city life for a while. Too many people, too rushed and not enough trees.” I laughed to myself at the last part. I handed a plate of fried eggs and toast to Ethan, and then sat down across from him. We ate in silence. When we were done, I finally found the courage to ask the one thing that was on my mind since he showed up. “Ethan, what happened to us? We were together for so long and then it was over. You know, I never saw anyone while we were separated. I thought we were just taking some time apart. When I saw you with that girl at your party, I realized what a complete fool I was for thinking we still had a chance. You hurt me Ethan, and for that, I don’t know if I can forgive you.”

“I didn’t come here for forgiveness. I can only imagine what you think of me. I was stupid, babe. I should have known better. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. It has always bothered me, the way we left things. I just needed to tell you that I am deeply sorry I hurt you. If I could go back and do it all over again, I would. I would never have let you go. I guess I just needed you to know that I am not as big a jerk as you think I am.”

I glared at him from across the table. “Well, I don’t know about that. You ARE kind-of a jerk.” Boy that felt good. I think I had always wanted the chance to say that to him. “You are an inconsiderate, lowly, selfish, arrogant jerk.” I spit out.

He sat there for a moment, listening to every insult I gave him. “And I deserved that. I know what I am, at least now I do. Are you glad to get that off of your chest?”

You know, no matter how mad he made me, he could always find the humor in a situation. It was the one thing I liked about Ethan. That hadn’t changed. “For now I am or at least until I think of a few more things to call you.”

“Good.” he said simply. Then he got up from the table. “Well, I better get out of your hair. I’m glad things have worked out for you. I just needed to know you were good. So… I’ll be leaving now.” He walked out of the kitchen and over to where I hung his coat. I watched him get dressed. I was determined not to interfere with his leaving, though a little voice inside my brain disagreed. Ethan turned the door knob and opened the door. He looked back at me once more. “Take care. I hope life gives you everything you deserve.” He exited the house.

I watched him walk down the steps and head for his car. He would be gone and I’d probably never see him again. Good. ‘Not good’ said the little voice which soon became very loud. “Ethan.” I shouted before I realized what I was doing. I knew this was a stupid idea but I couldn’t stop myself. “Ethan, won’t you come back inside for a while. I mean, you drove an awful long way just for breakfast and a few words. Come on. Stay for a little while anyways.” Right at that moment, I hated myself.

Ethan came back and stood before me. “Are you sure it’s alright?”

“I wouldn’t have said anything if it wasn’t. Come on, I’ll make more coffee.” I said and he came back in the house.

I don’t know what happened to me but Ethan’s little visit turned out to be anything but that. We talked a lot and got a lot of things out into the open. We realized we both made mistakes and apologized. He ended up spending the night… on my couch.

The next day, my power was restored. It was nice to be able to make coffee the modern way again instead of on the stove. Ethan helped make breakfast that morning. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to finagle his way back into my life. I kept thinking about seeing him with that girl. And then when he thought he could make things right by finally proposing to me. It was still too fresh or maybe I just never dealt with it. You know, right after that happened, I moved back here and jumped into my work and friends. I put Ethan right out of my mind. Then Legolas came back and consumed ever thought. I guess I never grieved for losing Ethan. I felt like I had no need to. Legolas came back and made me feel strong and independent. He was a breath of fresh air, a summer breeze. He would be back soon. He promised me he would. In fact, it felt like he was already here.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 

Legolas had returned home through the portal that day with the memory of their kiss fresh on his mind. He knew it was wrong to become involved. He tried very hard to be her friend and not let things go any further than that. Still, there was something very different about this young human woman. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet. He needed to know more about her and about her visions. It was almost as if she had some sort of connection.

He approached his father’s study. Thranduil would want a complete report of his findings. How was he going to tell him that he was no closer to finding this ‘key’ now than he was when he left? He took a deep breath and slowly entered the room.

“Ah, my son. I have been anxiously awaiting your arrival. Let me look at you.” Thranduil said as he looked Legolas head to toe. “You seem to be in one piece. Much better than the way you came home the last time.”

“There were no problems this time Adar.” Legolas said in reply. He went to a chair and had a seat.

Thranduil joined him. “So, tell me what you have found.”

Legolas leaned forward and looked at the ground. “I have found no key if that is what you want to know. I have searched the forest but there is nothing there. It is very difficult to search for something when you don’t know what to look for. I know you told me I would know when I saw it.”

Thranduil looked disappointed. “You have found nothing? Not even the slightest hint of something?”

Legolas knew his father would not want to know this next part, but he could not lie and would hold nothing back. “Well, I wouldn’t say I have found nothing Adar. I befriended the girl, the one who helped me when I was injured. We have become friends and…”

“Legolas, I sent you to search for the one thing that can close off our world to theirs and you are gallivanting around with one of their kind? What has gotten into you? Did I not say to stay out of their business? You cannot interfere.” Thranduil stood from his chair and eyed his son. “She did not see the portal did she?”

“Of course not. I would not jeopardize our world. But you must know this. There is something more to her than you might think. I cannot help but feel she is to play a very important part in the finding of the key. Something is buried in her sub conscience. I think if I could spend a little more time with her, I might find out what she knows. She reacts differently when I am near her.”

“Oh, I am sure she does. I am surprised she has not told everyone she knows about you. How much does she know anyways?” Thranduil questioned.

“She knows of my heritage. It was an accident and I take full responsibility for it. I was careless. But Adar, please listen to me. Once she found out, she seemed relieved. I think she has always known there was something very different about me. When I told her the truth, she accepted me as her friend still. I am telling you Father, this woman is a link of some sort. I know if I could just see her again…”

“Enough.” Thranduil countered. “I will not have you wasting precious time with this… this human when there are more important things at stake.”

Just then Istuion came into the room. “I am sorry to interrupt my lord.” He turned to Legolas. “It is good to see you again my Prince. You are well I see.”

“Yes Istuion.” Legolas smiles warmly. “It is good to be home.”

“It seems my son here has found nothing of importance during his stay in the human world. I was hoping to put an end to these blasted portals.” Thranduil chimed in.

“I had hoped the same my lord.” Istuion said. “But surely, if the Lady Galadriel thinks there is something there then it must be so. Tell me Prince Legolas, where all did you search?”

“I looked everywhere but…” Legolas was interrupted by his father.

“It seems he has let other things consume his time in their world.” Thranduil said condescendingly.

Legolas turned to his father with a look of hurt and anger. “If you would just let me explain…”

“I have heard enough. Legolas, please meet with the other counselors now. They will want to know all you have to report.” Thranduil turned away from his son and faced Istuion.

“Yes Adar, right away.” Legolas then left the room.

Istuion spoke first. “My lord, you seem upset about something. If Legolas has not found…”

“Legolas has become involved more than he should have. Do you remember the human woman he told us about, the one who helped him?” Thranduil said.

Istuion nodded. “Yes, I remember quite well. The Prince was quite fond of her.”

“Yes” Thranduil went on. “Well, it seems he has befriended her and she now knows his heritage. He has broken one of our rules. If it were anyone else I would know what to do, but this is my son and the Prince to our people.”

“Can you not restrict him from entering the portal again? There are plenty of others that would willingly go in his place.” Istuion said trying to comfort the King.

“It is not that easy. He has found something within this woman. He feels she could lead him to the key. I am worried Istuion. First he started having visions of Minaethiel and now this woman. You know Legolas is very sensitive to such things.”

Istuion smiled. “All the more reason to let him go back. You said he is the most able of any of us in the finding of the key. If he senses something with this human then it must be important.”

“It is these sensations that caused all of this in the first place. He should never have met Minaethiel. She was never supposed to belong to anyone. Her path was chosen for her and she was meant to walk it alone. But Legolas sensed her importance and was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. It tore me up inside when I had to request her exile. I could not let it happen, Istuion. Legolas was my link to Middle Earth. Without him, I would have faded and Mirkwood would have been destroyed by evil.” Thranduil sat down in his chair and Istuion stood next to him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You did the only thing you could have done. Had Legolas bonded to her, he would have had to walk the path with her and that meant to sail before his time. Legolas too had an important part to play in the destruction of Sauron back then. The prophecy was written and had to be fulfilled or the future would have been very different and not in a good way.”

“Istuion, do you think there is some truth in Legolas’ findings with this woman? Do you think she has some connection to the key and where it is hidden?” Thranduil asked his long time friend.

“To this I have no answer my lord. Perhaps you should just let Legolas go back and continue on with his search.” Istuion answered.

“Yes, perhaps you are right.” Thranduil took a deep breath and smiled in defeat. Thranduil never showed this soft side to anyone but Istuion. When he was at his wits end, Istuion was there to counsel him, to be a shoulder to lean on. It was for this reason they became such good friends over the years.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 

Ethan left after breakfast. I think we both felt better having been able to speak with each other. He needed to apologize and I needed to tell him what a jerk he was. We made amends and promised to remain friends. Deep down, I knew Ethan wished for us to get back together. I just couldn’t find it within me. Since the dream I had the other night, my thoughts of Legolas were consuming me. I just knew he was back. I only ever felt this way when he was in my world. Maybe it was a good thing. Ethan was quite charming and I may have given him a second chance. That thought scared me a little. Could I really forgive Ethan enough to try and make our relationship work? On the one hand, Ethan was real. Well, Legolas was real too, but Ethan was human, from this world. He’s a man. Legolas, though I could so easily give my life over to him, still was not human or from this world. There was no comparison between the two. They were very different situations and I could not believe I was sitting here pondering these thoughts. I needed to get my mind off of things. 

I decided to go outside and have a look around, make sure the ice didn’t do too much damage to the house. It had warmed up enough to melt but it made a lot of racket in the process. Falling ice was never a good thing.

I was looking around the shed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and jumped, spinning around. “Geez Dwain. Never sneak up on me like that. What the hell are you thinking?” I yelled.

“Calm down woman. I just stopped by to see how you made out with the storm and all. Today’s the first day Mac and I could get out. Damn ice froze my truck up and it wouldn’t start. What about you?”

“Well, I think the truck it good. I put it in the barn when I heard about the storm. I was just now having a look around. Seems like most everything it in good shape. I can see there are lots of downed branches though.” I answered.

“Yeah, Mac’s at home getting to work on that stuff.” Dwain said. He was shuffling his feet as if he had something else on his mind.

“What’s up Dwain?” I said, letting him know I sensed something.

“So… well, I know it’s none of my business but… uh… well, I came by earlier and saw a car in the driveway.” he said stumbling around with his words. If there was one thing about Dwain, he was always sticking his nose in my business.

“Oh that. Yeah, that was Ethan. He came out to see if I was o.k.”

“Isn’t he the guy who dumped you for another woman?” he said and then started laughing.

“I dumped him Dwain. Gosh, you’re such a loser.” I smacked him on the arm.

“So like what… are you back together again?”

“NO! No he just wanted to make amends. We talked about things and… Why the hell am I telling you this for? It’s none of your business.”

“I don’t mean nothing by it. I just know he treated you bad and… well, I don’t want to see you get hurt again.” Dwain’s voice had a twinge of honesty in it. I think he really did care about me but he knew nothing would ever come of it. He was a friend to me but nothing more. That’s why I was always careful not to hurt his feelings.

“I know Dwain. Listen, nothing happened and nothing is going to happen. Ethan and I are on friendly terms again. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Dwain kicked the rocks with his boot. “No, ain’t nothing wrong, not as long as he’s not trying to make you sell the farm like before.”

I smiled and laughed. “Dwain, I would never sell this place. I love it here. If I live to be one hundred and three, alone with a house full of cats, I still would never sell it. I would give it to you and Mac before I’d do anything so rash.”

“Really?” he asked as if there was a possibility.

I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. “I do solemnly swear that if something were to ever happen to me, this house, the farm and all of this land would fall into your hands. You and Mac. There is no one I trust more. Besides, you guys know this place just as well if not better than me.” Then I patted the side of his face. “O.K.? Feel better now?”

Dwain smiled and then a little light shown in his eyes. “Can I get that in writing?”

I laughed and smacked him in the head. “You’re such a jerk.”

“I know. That’s why you love me.” he countered. 

After walking around the place with me, Dwain decided to get back home and help his brother. I continued to walk over to the barn and have a look, make sure my truck was alright. I was standing there, trying to unlock the padlock when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. “Dwain, I thought you were leaving.” I said as I turned to face my intruder.

* * *

“Legolas!” I said with delight. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon. I thought you wouldn’t show for another month.”

His smile warmed my heart. He truly looked just as happy to see me too. “I came back a little sooner than expected. How are you mellon nin?”

“About as well as can be expected.” I answered.

He looked around and noticed the broken branches lying beneath the trees. He creased his eyebrows as a look of concern crossed his face. “What has happened here? The forest is very much in the same disarray. Many fallen limbs litter the forest floor.”

“We had a pretty bad ice storm. It has just melted off. I had no electricity for days. Can you believe it?” I asked before I realized who I was talking to. “Oh, I forgot, you don’t have electricity.” Then I laughed. “Well, around here, not much happens when the power goes out. No computer, no TV and no hair dryer, not to mention no hot water. I curse the day I replaced that old gas heater with an electric one.” I glanced over to Legolas. “Obviously this means nothing to you. Never mind. So tell me, how are things on the other side of the portal?” I said lightheartedly.

Legolas frowned slightly. “My adar was disappointed that I did not find the key. I think it is why he gave me permission to return early.” Legolas then did something unexpected. He took my hand in his. “I told him about you. I had to tell him that you know about my… secret.”

“Oh no, Legolas. What did he say? Was he mad?”

Legolas smiled. “He is always concerned when something happens that should not have. However, he understands that our situation is different.”

Well, I didn’t see that coming. “Different how?”

He chose to ignore my question and diverted my attention with a wide smile that showed off his dimples quite nicely. “You should get back inside. It is cold out here and you are not dressed properly for such weather.”

I looked down at myself. I was only wearing a pair of flannel pants, a long sleeved tee shirt and a pair of boots. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I hadn’t planned to be out here long. I just wanted to check on my property.

We walked back to the house. Legolas wrapped his arm around mine as we strolled back. He seemed a little more touchy-feely than the last time he was here. I didn’t know if his feelings for me had changed or if he was just glad to see me. At this point, I didn’t care. I was just glad he was back.

We entered through the front door and the first thing Legolas noticed was the blanket and pillow on the couch. “Did you have company?” he asked.

“Yeah.” I said rather suspiciously. I really didn’t want to tell him my ex spent the night. “Someone I haven’t seen in a very long time.” I wouldn’t lie to Legolas but I wouldn’t divulge all of the information either. Still, he looked at me as if he knew something interesting happened. He was pulling that mind trick crap again, I just knew it. “Legolas don’t look at me like that. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“You do not want me to know your affairs. I understand. I do not mean to pry.” he said and let it go at that.

He made me feel guilty for some reason. He had risked everything by exposing some of his secrets, and here I was, afraid to tell him who visited me. Why should it matter anyways? Legolas was not ‘with me’. He was merely a friend. I had never known him to judge me before. “It was Ethan alright? Ethan stopped by unexpectedly. He says he was worried about me after the storm but I think he was looking for something more. We talked things over. I told him there was no chance for us again. He really hurt me, but he apologized and seemed so sincere. Anyways, he drove such a long way and…”

Legolas put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. “You do not need to explain. What you do in your life is your own business. I am pleased to know you have reconciled with him. You never know when you might need someone’s help or friendship. I have always tried to make amends with those who I have not had good dealings with.”

I looked at Legolas for a moment. I mean, I really looked at him. He was so honest and kind. It seemed nothing phased him. Anyone else would have told me to stay away from Ethan or to kick him to the curb. Legolas seemed almost proud of the way I handled things. Was there anything wrong with him? He was just too perfect. Too bad he only thought of me as a friend. Still, every time he did or said something like this, I fell a little harder for him. He had hardly been here for an hour and already the outside world was melting away and all that mattered was him. He was like a drug and I couldn’t get enough of him. Did he have any idea of the affect he was having on me?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 

Legolas stayed with me for the next couple of weeks. I set up my old room as a guest room and had him sleep in there. I loved having him with me. We always managed to find ourselves in deep conversations about our worlds and the lives we led. I constantly asked him about his original home, back when he was still young and everything was new to him. Greenwood sounded so wonderful. I don’t know what peaked my curiosity about that place. Maybe it was the way Legolas explained things. I could see it so clearly in my mind. It was as if I had been there before. I wish it still existed and I wondered where in my world such a place could even come close to the beauty of what he called Greenwood the Great. I imagined the Redwood Forests to be the closest to what he described. At night, I would lie in bed and imagine this ancient forest. I could just see Legolas exploring this land with his fellow elves, bows in hand and ready to protect his home from anyone who chose to trespass. My dreams were very vivid as long as Legolas was nearby.

And then one night, I dreamt that I was actually in this forest. I could smell the freshness of the evergreens. I could feel the moistness of the dew in the early morning. This would have been my favorite time of day there, when everything was peaceful and just rousing for the new day. I was sitting in a tree when I looked down and saw Legolas approaching. He looked very much the way he does now but there was an heir of youth about him. I knew he had not seen all the evil and destruction that he had told me about in stories. He was free from such visions yet. He looked up to where I sat and smiled.

“There you are, meleth nin. I hoped to have found you here. Come down and let me see you in all your beauty.” he cooed to me.

I jumped down and joined him on the forest floor. He took me into his strong arms and looked deep into my eyes. “And just where are you off to today?” I asked him.

“The King has plans to advance my training. I’m afraid I have to go away for a little while. I wanted to spend these last moments with you before I head off with the rest of my company tomorrow.” he said as he brushed a stray hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. His eyes came back to mine and I felt as though nothing else in my life mattered. I was willing to give up everything for him. I was in love with someone that would be with me forever. We were soul mates. Still, I couldn’t help but feel like I was breaking some kind of rules or laws or something. It must have showed because Legolas tilted my head up to meet his gaze. “There is something on your mind. I can sense it. Tell me meleth, what is wrong?”

“There is nothing wrong now that you are here. I just missed you is all.” I said and he leaned down and lightly kissed me.

We spent the better part of the day together in each other’s company. It was a beautiful day full of warm embraces and comforting kisses. We both needed to get back home before the evening meal. He stopped in front of me and pulled me close to him. “I wish I did not have to leave you. I find it unbearable when you are not with me. My soul aches for you.” he whispered in my ear.

It was at that moment that I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Legolas. Something deep down told me this was not right but I ignored it. “Legolas, I have never felt so strongly about something before. I cannot keep this from you any longer.”

He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. “What is it?”

‘Legolas, I… I… love you. I think I have always loved you. I know it is not right. I have a path to follow and I must complete it. Since I have met you though, my mind wanders elsewhere. I want you in my life. I don’t want to travel this path alone, but to ask this of you would mean for you to sacrifice something great.”

“I have longed to hear you say this. I love you too.” Then he got down on one knee and pulled me down to sit on his leg. I giggled at how weightless I felt in his arms. This was definitely one of my better dreams. “I was going to wait until my training was done but I cannot wait any longer. I feel the pull of our souls every time you are near. I want to be with you for always and I understand what I will be sacrificing. It does not matter anymore. You are all that I care about now.” Legolas kissed me more passionately than ever before. When he released me, he looked into my eyes, straight into my soul. “Will you stay with me forever and bind your soul to mine? Tonight my love. Let us not wait another moment.”

In my dream, I was not sure what being bound meant but I figured it was like a marriage proposal. But in my heart, I had no doubt that I wanted this more than anything. I knew what we were about to do was a risk but at that moment, there was no other choice. Legolas loved me and I loved him. We would never love anyone else. We were already in too deep emotionally.

“Yes, Legolas. Yes, I will bind myself to you for all eternity.” I answered him and threw my arms around his neck. He took me in his arms and lifted me, spinning us around until we could not see straight. It was the happiest either one of us had ever been. If only it wasn’t just a dream. Still, a part of me felt like I was experiencing something from the past and I was along for the ride.

The scene jumped ahead and now it was nighttime in the forest. Legolas and I were to meet after the evening meal under the tree where we first met. From there, we would head to a place Legolas picked out, very secluded but under the stars where we would bind our souls as we made love for the first time. As I made my way to the tree, I suddenly felt lightheaded. My world began to spin and my head hurt. I found a log and sat down before I fell. I became even more confused and it scared me. I wasn’t sure what was happening to me. Suddenly, my world went dark.

When I awoke, I was still in the forest but there was a bright light not far from where I lay. I wasn’t sure what was happening. My head was pounding and I was still slightly dizzy. Then I heard a voice. “Minaethiel.” it called.

I remember Legolas talking about her. She was his lost love. “Minaethiel, here.” someone called again. I looked towards the light and thought I saw a tall figure through the haze. 

“Legolas?” I called. “Is that you?” I got up and walked towards the light. If it was Legolas I needed to find him. I was scared. I felt like I didn’t know where I was anymore. I felt like I was not supposed to be here and I was being confused for someone else.

“Minaethiel.” he called again in a long airy whisper. Why did he keep calling me by her name?

“Legolas, it’s me. Minaethiel is not here.” I looked around me. “What is happening to me?” I said as I felt a strong sensation to go into the light. I recalled the dream I had about the light coming from my room. I was afraid to go into it and had the same feeling now. Still, I could not ignore its call. I had to go. Slowly, I walked towards it. The figure I thought I saw continued to move away from me, further into the light.

I can’t say for sure what happened next, but it was like an out of body experience. I was walking but I could not control my legs. Someone else was making the decisions and I had no control. I looked down at my hands and they were not mine. The clothes I was wearing were not mine either. Nothing was right. Only my subconscious belonged to me and so I observed everything that happened next.

I walked reluctantly into the brightness of the shining light. I remember thinking about Legolas and wishing he could help me. The light called to me. “Come Minaethiel. Your time here is ended. You must come home now.”

“No. I have a job to do. I have been sent by the Valar.” I said, though it was not my voice.

“We are calling you home. You have broken the rules and let yourself become involved with one of the seers. You are merely a watcher for the Valar and we cannot nor will we bless such a union. You were sent for one purpose only, to observe and sail back to us when we called upon you. You do not have the right to give your soul away to another. We have called your soul back and now you must be exiled. You can no longer exist in an earthbound body. You must dwell with us until we see fit to send you back.”

“Please. Please don’t do this. I meant no disrespect. I cannot help that my heart yearns for Legolas. He is good. He is kind. He is the purest thing to the Valar that I have ever met. Won’t you see fit to let us be together? We love each other.” said the voice coming from my body.

I now understood what was going on. I was not myself. I was Minaethiel and this was what happened the day she disappeared.

“We have no choice. You must stay with us now. Legolas has his own path to follow.” said this Valar spirit. I was still confused as to what a Valar was.

“Then take me but do not punish Legolas. It was not his fault. I could have stopped him. I could have stayed away from him and then maybe he wouldn’t have fallen in love with me.” I begged.

“My child, Legolas’ heart was made up the moment he first laid eyes on you. He truly loves you for he had no choice. He sensed your importance, though he does not know it.” There was a moment of silence. “I’m afraid he cannot know what happens now. It will consume him. Fear not for Legolas is strong. He will accomplish everything he sets out to do. He will play an important role in the future of Men. This he must do or Middle Earth as you know it will not exist. My child, we wish this did not need to be done in such a way. We see the love you both have for each other. It is a beautiful thing, but it cannot happen. This is why we are calling you back to Valinor.”

I was crying now. Part of me was only going through the motions, but the other half was really and truly sad for Legolas. I remembered how happy he looked when I told him I loved him and would marry him. He would be devastated.

“Oh blessed Valar, won’t you find it in your hearts to one day let us be together again?” I asked.

There was silence for what seemed like forever before they spoke again. “You have softened our hearts, which is something that does not happen often. We cannot send you back as you are now and not for a very long time. However, we will keep a doorway open to this other world. One day, we will send your soul back. If Legolas remembers you throughout the years and can find you then you will be allowed this union. It will be a long time from now as this will be your penance. If Legolas remembers you and you him, then we will know it was truly meant to be. Only then will this doorway be closed and the two worlds permanently separated. Until then, the portals will remain open. Legolas and his kin will be responsible for them. It will be up to you to decide which side of the portal you will dwell on for once it is closed, it can never be opened again. Do you understand child?”

“Yes, oh yes. If it means I still have a chance of being with Legolas then I will accept my punishment gracefully and hope to see my love again someday.” I said. I walked into the light and let myself be carried away like a leaf in the wind. Legolas would never know what happened to me. I had to trust that he loved me enough to remember me and never stop searching for me.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 

“Please! Please let me go. I’m not like you. I’m not the one you want. Please… Legolas, help me. They’re taking me away. Legolas! LEGOLAS…” I was screaming for help as I was being drawn deeper and deeper into the light. I felt like they were stealing my soul, but I was not the right person.

“Calm yourself. It was just a dream. I am here now. Nothing can harm you.” he said in his soothing   
voice.

I was still caught in this dream, being dragged away against my will. “Help me please.” I begged over and over as tears streamed down my face.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms embrace me and bring me back from my dream world. I opened my eyes to find Legolas lying next to me in my bed, holding me. He was speaking in his language and it was helping to calm my nerves. I laid my head upon his bare chest and listened to the sound of his voice. In between sentences, he would kiss the top of my head. I lifted my eyes to meet his and he wiped my tears with his long fingers. He leaned into me and slowly brought his lips to mine. It was more than the friendly kiss he gave me in the woods that day. I responded by kissing him back and before I knew what was happening, Legolas rolled me so that he was lying on top of me. My hands snaked up and reached behind his head. He wore only his leggings and his body felt so good against mine.

I was slightly confused by his sudden passion. Up until now, we were merely friends. Maybe he read my mind or sensed my feelings as he put it. I held nothing back and let him carry me away into his magical world. I felt his desire harden against my thigh. My breath became staggered. Never did I want anyone as badly as I wanted him in that moment. I didn’t care if it was right or wrong. I had been falling hard for Legolas for quite some time now. This was my dream come true.

His hands roamed to my breasts as he adjusted his position. “Oh Legolas.” I moaned and I felt him smile against my neck.

“I do not know what has come over me, but I suddenly find you irresistible.” he whispered in my ear. “Melo nin.” he said in his native tongue.

I was in a state of bliss and was just barely able to ask, “What did you say?”

He covered my mouth with his and kissed me with much passion before he answered me. “Make love to me.” he said between kisses, which were now becoming hard and determined. I never knew of his feelings for me. Could he actually feel this strongly about me?

 

! ! ! Begin NC-17 ! ! ! 

 

“Yes, Legolas. Take me.” I whispered in a breathy voice. My hands roamed their way to his arousal. He was magnificently large and I wanted him inside me. He moaned at my touch. There was something I wanted to do more than anything. I pushed on him and he rolled off of my body. I followed by rolling onto him. I covered his mouth with mine and went in search of his tongue. His summer scent filled my head and made me swoon. I abandoned his lips and did the next thing I had always wanted to do. I worked my way up his delectable ear until I came to its pointed tip. There was something very arousing about the shape of his ear. I noticed how his breath caught when I sucked it into my mouth.

“Aye hirilen. You will undo me with your ministrations.” he panted. Seems the ears of the elves are very sensitive. I could have kept going but I stopped, not wanting to use him up too quickly. Instead, I kissed my way down his neck, along his collarbone and to his chest, some of the first flesh of his that I saw. His muscles flexed and released as I worked my magic on him, moving ever lower. I got to the top of his leggings and notice how they had laces instead of buttons or a zipper. Interesting, I thought and my mind came up with a way to undo them. I took one of the leather strings in my teeth and dared to glance up at him. He was watching me which further sparked my imagination. I pulled and released the tie. I continued pulling the laces loose using only my mouth and deliberately brushing against his straining arousal. When I could do no more, my hands took over and I folded the flaps down pulling the leggings off as I did. ‘You have got to be kidding me,’ I thought. There was no pubic hair, not like a human anyway. It was more like soft stubble. It was barely visible to the eye as it was the same color as his hair. Something about the feel of it was very erotic. I had fanaticized about something similar to this but never had the guts to ask a guy to shave down there.

There he was in all his beauty, standing fully at attention. This would prove to be a challenge but I was up for it. I wrapped my hands around his shaft and gently stroked its satin smoothness. It jumped and pulsed from my touch. Then I licked the tip, tasting the pearly droplet sitting on the end. My tongue danced around its rim, then up and down all sides. When I was sure he could take no more, I lowered my mouth around him, taking in as much as possible. The feeling of him was quite exquisite. What I couldn’t get my lips around I took in my hands and stroked him carefully, playing along with his gyrations. I briefly abandoned his length to take his other jewels into my mouth, paying special attention to the effect this was having on him. Legolas was moaning and saying things in his native tongue. How I wished I knew what he was saying.

His body reacted enough to let me know whether I was moving too fast, too slow or just right. I went back to the object of my desire and we found our rhythm. His moaning increased as did mine. He seemed to like that. Before too long, he released his essence and I reveled in the warm feel and taste of it. His moans of passion turned into laughter as I released him from my hold. He was satisfied and I had finally tasted my elf.

After a short recovery, Legolas rolled me onto my back and made quick work of my body. He had me humming before too long as he explored my body in much the same fashion as I had just done to him. He licked and teased my breasts, biting my hardened nipples then blowing on them. That alone might have pushed me over the edge had he not stopped when he did. He traveled lower still and played with my manicured hair. It seemed he was just as fascinated with my soft curls as I was with his soft fuzz. I glanced down and his eyes met mine. A fiendish smile spread across his face, calling out those beautiful dimples. Then he buried his head lower. His tongue lapped at my folds, twisting and stroking every part of my womanhood. Soon his long slender fingers invaded my body and had me writhing uncontrollably. No one had ever touched me in the places he had found. Not even I had found such pleasure spots and believe me, I had tried. He tuned into every thrust, every jump, reading me like a book. The fire was building quickly within my core and I knew I was about to tumble over the edge of ecstasy. I did not need to tell him for he already knew how close I was and touched me in that one place that sent me straight to the stars.

“Oh yes, Legolas. Yes.” I screamed. It seemed my whole body came off of the bed and hovered in mid air as I rode this wave of release. It was magic in its purest form. If Legolas could hear song in nature, then he had definitely found my song and played me like a well tuned instrument.

As I caught my breath, Legolas came to rest at my side. Now his touch sent shivers up and down my body. My skin was very sensitive to any contact. Never before had I experienced such a sensation. He began to whisper his language in my ear. I had no idea what he was saying, but it was warming my body up just the same. I believe he was casting some spell to ready me for another bout of passion, in a sense, healing my already spent body.

 

! ! ! End NC-17 ! ! !

 

“Melo nin hirilen. [Make love to me my lady.]” he repeated. “I want to feel you, all of you but first, please tell me your name so that I will know whose name to call out.”

I was worked up again and about to tell him my name when I began to remember my vision, my dream of how I was a part of Minaethiel. I suddenly became uncomfortable. I wasn’t sure where these thoughts and feelings were coming from but suddenly I was very aware of them. Maybe he did not want me but was sensing her, wanting her. I had to say something. I couldn’t let us continue on with this without telling him of my dream. I felt he needed to know what I saw before I let him pull me any further into his world. I just knew he would consume my entire being if I let him fully make love to me.

I managed to release myself from his spell and catch my breath, sitting up. “Legolas, I must confess that I have begun to have strong feelings for you. I have for a while now. I want nothing more than to make love to you, but I need to tell you something before we go any further. I need to know that what we are feeling is real, is true.” I paused a moment as Legolas sat up and gave me his undivided attention. “It’s about the dream I had… no it was more than that. It was like I was there. I was her. I was Minaethiel.”

Legolas looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. “You would speak of her now?” His voice was but a whisper of confusion.

“I was Minaethiel. I was in her body. I know what happened to her Legolas. I know, I saw it, felt it and I think you need to know before we go any further. I fear it is not really me you want tonight.”

“I don’t understand.” he said. I could feel his reserve and knew our moment of total bliss was about to disappear.

“I thought I was dreaming of being in Greenwood. It was such a vivid dream. I could even smell and feel my surroundings. You came to me and asked me to… to… oh, what did you say?” I thought for a moment. “Bind, yes that was it. You asked to bind to me. Well, not me, to Minaethiel I think.” I looked up at his face. “It means to marry doesn’t it?”

“Yes, in your terms it is a marriage. I asked her to bind her soul to mine on the night she disappeared. Is this what you saw? Did you see us on that day?”

“I think I was her. I was seeing what she saw, felt and heard that day.” I remembered how happy I was… Minaethiel was when they told each other that they were in love. My heart was breaking as I saw all these old emotions coming forth on Legolas' face. How could these Valar people be so cruel to separate these two? “I felt her love for you and yours for her. I have never experienced anything so strong, other than what we just had now. Why did they take her away from you if you were so in love?”

Legolas’ face filled with confusion. “Who took her away? Of what do you speak?”

I thought about that moment. “She was coming to meet you under the tree, your tree. Then she became dizzy and sat down to rest. I felt it. It was just like what I experienced when I fainted in the woods with you that day. Her vision blurred and her head hurt. I… she blacked out. When she woke up, there was a light.”

Legolas seemed to not hear me. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned his back to me. “How could you know anything about what happened that day? I have spoken to no one about this.” He turned his head and glared at me from the corner of his eye. “What trickery is this?” His voice scared me. He had turned on a dime. Legolas was very kind and gentle but deep down I knew he could be dangerous. I had felt his strength once before. You did not mess with the mind of an elf.

“It is not a trick. I swear to you, this is what I saw in my dream. I think she is trying to speak to you through me. Legolas, I have feelings for you but I cannot let us go any further until I tell you what I know.” At this point, I dared to lay my hand on Legolas’ shoulder. He jerked away slightly and I knew his trust for me was wavering. Almost afraid to say anything else, I went on. “You got down on one knee and asked her to bind to you. You were to meet after dinner. You were going away in the morning, some kind of military training or something. You were going to marry her that night, but… she never showed.”

Legolas didn’t move a muscle. He merely sat there staring at the floor as if he was thrown right back to that moment in time. He was worrying me with his silence. It was obvious this was a sore subject for him still.

“She was drawn to the light. There was nothing she could do. It called to her, to her soul. The voice that spoke to her said they were the Valar. It said her time was done and they were calling her back to them. She didn‘t want to go but made the choice to go willingly to spare you from fading.” I explained.

“You lie.” he hissed through clenched teeth. “She loved me. She would not have gone back without me. I was going with her. No, she was hidden from me, taken against her will.”

“I’m sorry Legolas.” I said. I didn’t know what else to do. Just a moment ago, he was pleasuring me, asking me to make love to him. Now I could sense his anger and distrust. Actually I was afraid to do anything. It was obvious that he was angry with me. I didn’t understand why at first. I thought he would want to know what happened to Minaethiel before our friendship turned into something much deeper. I thought I was helping. “There’s more to the story.”

Legolas jump up from the bed and I flinched, afraid of what he might do. He stood still and silent for a moment. I was worried he might lunge at me. He was very powerful and aloof at times. I would never have a chance if he fell into his wild elvish ways. Instead, he quickly dressed and walked to my bedroom door. “I will hear no more of this.”

I decided to take my life into my own hands, If he was going to harm me, he would have done it by now. He would not have wasted his breath on me. I got up, wrapping the bed sheet around my naked body and followed him. “Legolas please hear me out. I think she wants me to tell you what happened. I saw it all. Please listen.” He strode down the hall and made his way to the front door. I was not far behind. “Let me say what I have to say. Please don’t leave.”

At this point, Legolas turned quicker than I thought possible and grabbed me by my upper arms, holding me tightly in his grip. His fingers dug into my skin but I was afraid to tell him he was hurting me. “I will listen to no more of what you have to say. Minaethiel would never go willingly back with the Valar. To do such a thing meant to give up the free will of her soul. I saw her soul that day. It came through clearly in her eyes. We were in love. We were going to give our souls to each other and no one else.”

“She did it for you Legolas. She was exiled from your earth to go back to where she came from. She broke the rules, but her love for you was so strong that they gave her a second chance. She will be sent back but you must find her and she must remember you. Only then can the two of you be completely together again.” He stared deep into my eyes and I did not move. I did not even blink since I knew he was looking for some kind of sign to not believe me. If grey meant pain and blue meant joy, then I guess black meant anger for his eyes seemed black as coal in the dim light. But as we stood there in a silent stare, I saw his eyes soften a bit. I could only hope that I had gotten through to him. At the same moment, he released my arms and spun back to the door.

“I have to return home.” he said as he opened the door. “Do not come looking for me. It would not be wise. Do you understand?” I had never known him to be so cold and unemotional.

“Legolas please don’t leave like this. I thought I was helping you.” I begged.

He put his hand up in the air as if to say he wasn’t listening to anything more I had to say. “Stay away.” he warned me. I just stood there and watched him run off and disappear into the tree line. I was confused, worried and scared. This was not how I expected him to react. But I did as he asked and did not follow him. I hoped he would eventually come back when he had time to cool off. How long that would take I couldn’t even begin to guess. I knew nothing of elves.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 

Legolas made his way back to the portal. His mind was in a frenzy with this latest news she had told him of Minaethiel. How dare she use the name of his long lost love to seduce him. He felt betrayed but by whom he could not say. Throughout the millennia, he thought she was taken away to live her life in solitude, against her will. Minaethiel loved him. She was willing to give him her soul. She would not have given it back to the Valar. It already belonged to him. Legolas needed answers and he needed them now.

As soon as he returned to his world, he marched right to his father’s talan home and threw the door open. If anyone knew what had happened so long ago, it would be Thranduil.

“Legolas, why are you back so soon? Have you gotten any new information?” Thranduil asked. Soon, he saw the rage in his son’s eyes and braced himself for what was about to take place.

“Adar, I have nothing but the utmost respect for you and I have never questioned your rule. But I need you to tell me now what you know of Minaethiel’s disappearance.” Legolas said calmly.

“It is just as you have been told. She was sent away to proceed with her duties.” Thranduil said with his head held high.

“There is more to this story. For centuries, you have told me the same thing over and over. Now I want the complete tale Adar. She was not taken away. She went back to Valinor didn’t she?” Legolas’ voice was slightly raised.

Thranduil cocked and eyebrow. “What have you heard and from who? And why, after such a long hiatus, do you speak of her again? She is gone, Legolas. She has been exiled.”

Legolas took a deep breath as he placed both hands on his father’s desk and bowed his head. Then, without warning, he slammed his fist down on the hard wooden top, making everything bounce. “SHE WENT WILLINGLY!” he yelled. “She was not taken as you say. But you already know this don’t you. You have always known. I sense it now. You have kept this secret from me. Why father?”

There was no more hiding from the truth. Thranduil went to his chair and sat down as if defeated. “I’m sorry Legolas. I could not tell you because… I was the cause of her disappearance.” he said in a whisper.

Legolas’ face was full of hurt and anger. His own father, the mighty Woodland King was the reason that he lost his true love. “How could you?” he said slowly in a deep growl. “Why Adar? Why would you keep us apart? She was everything to me. She was my heart’s desire. I loved her like no one else.” His voice began to waver as if a lump were in his throat.

“My son, I knew what you asked of her that night. I knew you were going to bond before you left for your training. I could not let it happen. Minaethiel only ever had one path in Middle Earth and that was to observe. This was the reason she was born unto Middle Earth and the only reason for her existence. She would complete her task and then sail back to Valinor at a young age. If you bound your soul to hers, you would either fade when she left or you would follow her. I knew of your love for her. I knew you would follow her and I could not let that happen. When your mother died, you became my link to Middle Earth. If ever something happened to you, I would surely fade. This could not happen. Galadriel saw this fate and warned me of it. We both had our own parts to play in the world. I had to protect Mirkwood from the evil in the south and you had your own mission to accomplish. I knew of Elrond’s council and the forming of the Fellowship before it even happened. You were meant to follow that path. The lives of Men and Elves, even Dwarves depended upon your choice to join in the quest for salvation from Sauron.” Thranduil then got up and walked behind Legolas who was still leaning over the desk. “Tell me I am wrong, that you would not have bound your soul to Minaethiel that night. Tell me if you had seen the future would you not have done the same thing as I?”

Legolas’ shoulders slumped and he sat down, his legs no longer able to support him. He buried his head in his hands. “So it is true. Minaethiel willingly gave her soul back to the Valar.”

“I’m afraid so, ion nin. I could not tell you this for you would surely have faded. As long as you thought she was still out there, I knew you would not stop looking for her. It was a cruel decision on my part, but one that I felt I had no choice but to make.” 

* * *

That night, as Legolas lay in his reverie, he dreamt of Minaethiel. He saw her as she was the first day he met her. Now he felt he had wasted all the long years of his life looking for something that he would surely never find again.

“You have wasted nothing my love.” said a distant voice. Legolas knew right away that it was Minaethiel. “I did the only thing I could. Never stop looking for me. Help me remember, Legolas. I cannot do this alone. Please find me and bring me back to you. I love you.”

Minaethiel’s voice faded away. Then he heard the words of his human friend. “She did it for you Legolas. She was exiled from your earth to go back to where she came from. She broke the rules, but her love for you was so strong that they gave her a second chance. She will be sent back but you must find her and she must remember you. Only then can the two of you be completely together again.”

He had been so full of shock and rage, he hadn’t heard what she had to say. Then he remembered how she felt in his arms. Why had he felt such a strong pull towards her all of a sudden? He was going to make love to her. What would have made him behave in such a way? Why would he have behaved so carelessly with someone else’s feelings? Unless…

Legolas decided he needed to go back and find the woman again. He needed to apologize and then find out everything she knew. She had seen Minaethiel and his love had spoken to him through her. It was time to find the answer to this riddle.

* * *

My heart was broken as spring passed and turned into summer. Still there was no sign of Legolas. He must have gone back through the portal for good this time. I couldn’t understand why he became so angry. I guessed it had something to do with what I said about Minaethiel willingly leaving him. From what he said, two elves that were madly in love as they were could never be separated. The fact that I told him otherwise must have been too much for him. I began to regret my decision to tell him about my vision at all. I felt responsible for his anguish. I hoped that every time I closed my eyes, I would see more of what happened. Maybe I could help find Minaethiel and bring her back to him. I had to regain his trust somehow, if I was ever meant to see him again.

It was the middle of July and I threw myself into farm life. I tried to forget about what transpired between Legolas and me that night. It would have been so easy to not say anything to him. Who knows what would have happened by now. Maybe we would be madly in love. Still, I knew he would find out eventually about my vision and then he would hate me for withholding information. Hell, I guess he hated me anyways. I knew he was not here because I couldn’t feel him. It was such a strange sensation, to know when he was close. I must admit that I missed that feeling. I shook it off and got back to work. No matter how much I thought I wanted him, deep down I knew he was not mine. I knew his reaction that night was not for me. I was so closely connected to Minaethiel in that heated moment that it had affected Legolas to the point that he thought he was in love with me. What a strange and twisted thing to have happened. It was cruel, at least to me for I had such deep emotions for him. He made me feel things I have never felt before that night we were together. What I wouldn’t give to be back in that warm bed with him hovering above me. I so wanted to finish what we started. What I did experience was magnificent. Well, it didn’t matter now did it? Legolas had gone back home and I was alone once again. Or so I thought.

Like I said, I threw myself into my work, even going so far as to help Mac and Dwain with the harvesting of the wheat. I had finally gotten all my paperwork in order. The bills were all caught up and now I had time to get more involved with the hard labor. It’s good to get your hands dirty from time to time. At least I knew I would sleep well at night and it helped me get my mind off of Legolas. As usual, the absence of his existence in this world made it easier to forget certain things about him, making everyday life a little easier.

* * *

And then, one day in late July, I got a phone call from none other than Ethan. We hadn’t spoken since the previous winter. He said he was just thinking about me and wondered how I was doing.

“So, I got some vacation time coming up and… uh…” he stuttered. “I was thinking that maybe I’d come out your way for a visit.”

I put the palm of my hand on my forehead. I didn’t need this right now. I knew what he was doing. It was the same thing he tried to do on his last visit. He wanted to get back together. “Gee Ethan, you know, I’m so busy right now. I’m not sure I’d have much time to…”

“I promise to stay out of your hair. Hell, I’ll even help out if you need me.” he pleaded.

I was silent for a moment. “What’s up Ethan?” I asked. He never voluntarily offered help before. He didn’t even like country life to begin with. “I know you. Something’s going on.”

I heard him sigh on the other end of the line and then a slight humph sound. “You always did know me. Yeah alright. It’s my folks. They just informed me that they’re getting a divorce after thirty years of marriage. I can’t believe it. I never knew there was anything wrong.”

I know it might be cruel for me to think this, but it came as no surprise to me. I remember my visits to his parent’s house in the suburbs. It was like a stuffy museum in that place. And his folks seemed so distant. They were like complete opposites of my parents who were never afraid to show their love for each other. “I’m so sorry to hear that Ethan. I can only imagine what you are feeling right now.” I said sympathetically. “You know, I guess I could use the help around here. Come on out if you want. I don’t mind.”

“Thanks. I could really use a change of scenery right now.”

I laughed. “Well, get ready to get dirty. You’ll get no free rides around here. Gonna hafta work for yer supper.” I said throwing on my southern drawl. I could really let it go when I wanted to.

I heard Ethan laugh on the other end. “O.K. I’ll see you in a couple days. Hey, thanks again.”

“No problem.” I said and we hung up. It seemed we were both going through some rough times right now. I guess I needed Ethan around just as much as he needed me. We needed that comfort zone everyone talks about. I think we had both been outside of it for a while now and maybe we just needed some kind of familiar stability for a change.

* * *

Ethan showed up just like he said. The first thing I did was introduce him to Mac and Dwain since he was going to be helping out. When I told the guys about Ethan, Dwain wasn’t too sure about it. He’d never met him but he knew what happened between us so long ago. I talked to the guys about Ethan and that we were friends now. Still, I had the feeling they would be watching his every move, like a couple of big brothers watching out for their little sister. 

Mac and Dwain pushed him hard on learning the ways of farm life, but I think Ethan surprised them. He was a quick learner and caught on rather well. Actually, I was just as surprised. I never knew he had it in him. He seemed to really be enjoying himself.

After his first week, we were sitting on my front porch. “You’ve done a good job Ethan. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve done this kind of thing before.” I said as I walked out carrying four bottles of beer. I gave one to each of the guys and kept one for myself.

“Yeah, for a city boy, you’ve done alright there Eth.” Mac said as he clinked bottles with Ethan. I had to laugh at the nickname they gave him.

“You’re a decent fella.” Dwain chimed in and clinked his own bottle with everyone.

“We make quite a team.” I said and sat on the swing next to Ethan.

After some conversation and a couple more beers, Mac elbowed Dwain and winked. “We’d best be gettin’ home now. We’ll see ya’ll Monday. Gotta get these bales into the barn before the rain comes next week.” Mac said. Then he and Dwain did that manly handshake with Ethan, the one that guys always do. I think they came to accept him as one of them. He proved his worth and they respected that.

“I’ll see you guys Monday then. Careful going home.” I said as they jumped in their truck.

Ethan and I sat on the front porch swing in silence for a little while, listening to the crickets and frogs sing their nightly song. He swallowed the remainder of his beer then got up. “Well, I guess I’ll be heading back to the hotel.” He had been staying in town while he was here.

Suddenly, I didn’t feel like being alone. Ethan and I were at a point where we were comfortable with each other’s company again so I didn’t see any harm in asking him this. “You know, it’s a forty five minute drive back to town and you’ve been drinking. You can stay if you want. I’ll put you in the spare room.”

He seemed a little surprised. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense. I’ve got all this room. Hey we’re friends right? That’s what we do for each other. Come on, stay. I’ll fix you something to eat.”

Ethan smiled, like the way he used to when we were still dating and happy. “Alright. I’ll stay.” he said and we walked into the house. Just before I closed the door, I had a sensation that we were being watched. I couldn't explain the feeling. It just felt strange. Did Mac and Dwain come back to spy on us? If it was them, I was going to call them out on it next time I saw them. It couldn't be Legolas. I knew that feeling quite well. I ignored it and went inside.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 

Ethan spent that night at my house and then the weekend. Next thing I knew, I offered him my spare room permanently. What started out to be only a vacation turned into much more. When I confronted him about it, he said he had saved up enough money to start his own real estate business. He was able to manage things via email and such, at least for a while. I couldn’t help but wonder if this was his plan all along. Somehow, I didn’t seem to mind.

We kept our relationship purely platonic. I was not ready to jump back into things as they once were. Besides, I still worried about Legolas. I still had strong feelings for him. I couldn’t explain it. I just needed to know he was not mad at me and was alright wherever he was. I missed him terribly. I think Ethan sensed something. Often times, when I found myself reminiscing silently about Legolas, I would look up to see Ethan observing me with a look of confusion. And then one evening, he called me out on it.

“You’ve met someone else haven’t you?” he said as we sat on the porch one night. It was late September, still warm enough to be summer and not officially fall just yet.

“No. What? Why would you…” I stumbled over my response.

“It’s alright you know. I’m not upset. Jealous maybe.” he smiled. “So who is he and where has he been all summer?”

I felt my face flush. Legolas was my secret. I had never told anyone about him, except my mother. Ethan had been such a refreshing change of pace for me. I felt like I could trust him once again. But could I really tell him about Legolas? “Ethan, I… I can’t say anything.” I said and quickly swigged down another gulp of beer.

“Alright, keep your secrets.” he said. I knew what he meant but at that moment it seemed like he already knew everything and was testing me.

“It’s not what you think.” I started. “In fact, it’s nothing you could ever imagine.” I laughed to myself.

“Try me. I’ve got all night.” he said.

I looked over to Ethan, sitting in a chair by the front door. The light from inside just lit up enough of his features to make him look older and wiser than I had noticed before. There was something about him that said he would believe me even if I told him the moon was made out of cheese. Maybe this is what I needed. Too long had I carried this secret around with me. It never burdened me before as long as Legolas visited me. Since he disappeared that night, I felt like I had no one to confide in any longer. Now, here was Ethan, willing to be a receptacle for my secrets. Could I trust that he would keep this information closed up tight and never tell another soul? And could I trust that he would not think I was losing my mind? I don’t know what made me decided to tell him my tale, but I felt I could not keep it bottled up any longer.

“There is someone else. Well, there WAS someone at least, but I think he might be gone now.” This is how I started my story. I proceeded to tell him about my near death experience as a child and about my rescuer. I told him about the night in the woods with Clyde and his men and how Legolas was shot; how I rescued him for a change. I told him about his visits and where he came from, who and what he was. Finally, I told him of my vision of Minaethiel and how Legolas and I almost made love. “And now I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again.” I finished. I sat silent, afraid to look at Ethan and find him looking back at me as if I needed a straight jacket.

I heard him get up from his chair and join me on the swing. He sat next to me for the longest while, not talking or looking my way. Then, I felt his hand and his fingers intertwine with mine. I was feeling very vulnerable right then. The wrong words and I would have been out of there and Ethan well on his way back home. “I’m sorry.” is all he said, without looking at me and just holding my hand. 

That was it. No questions. No strange looks. He did not judge me. He didn’t even say I must be dreaming or losing my mind. He just sat silently and listened. And when I was through, I felt his sympathy for me and my ordeals. I felt his trust and his compassion. He believed me. I saw Ethan in a whole new light in that moment. The sadness I felt for losing Legolas seemed to melt away as my heart opened to Ethan once again. And then my father’s words came back to me. ‘Make sure he is the one. There should be no question in your mind. If he truly loves you as he says he does, he will live and breathe for you. He will believe every word you say to him and not question you. He would reach up to heaven and give you the stars if he could. You will find it in his eyes. There you will see his soul.’

I reached for Ethan’s chin and turned his face to meet mine. I looked deep into his eyes and he into mine. I saw something there that I had never seen before. It was raw and pure, unlike anything I had experienced with him in the past. It was at that very moment that I fell in love with Ethan all over again. I was looking at him for the first time and it was love at first sight. The feeling I was experiencing was closely related to what I felt when I was within Minaethiel’s mind, when she first laid eyes upon Legolas. It was a love so strong it felt like it could never be broken.

“You believe me, just like that? No questions.” I asked searching the depths of his eyes.

“You have never lied to me. I trust you. I believe in you. I always have. I love you that deeply. If you say it is true then I have no reason but to believe you.” Ethan answered.

Tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I never felt so free before. Ethan reached up and wiped the tears from my face. We continued to look beyond just our eyes. We saw our souls. “I love you Ethan.” I whispered and leaned in to kiss him. A flood of memories came rushing back into my mind. I remembered our first kiss just as I remembered Legolas and Minaethiel’s. I saw our need and desire to be together just as I saw theirs. ‘Parallel universes.’ I thought to myself.

The kiss deepened into so much more. Images of Ethan and I mingled with visions of Legolas and Minaethiel. My mind was in a whirlwind of emotions and every one hit me like a ton of bricks.

And then, just as quickly as it all came about, it all came crashing down as a truck came flying up the driveway to a screeching halt. Dwain jumped out of the passenger side. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. “You all better get in the house or get out of town.” he said out of breath.

“Dwain, what happened to you?” I said confused by everything taking place all at once.

“Never mind that. It’s Clyde Carson. Someone’s tampered with his traps and he thinks you had something to do with it. I knew you didn’t and confronted him to try and change his mind but he’s dead set on it being you. He’s on his way here now and he’s not alone.”

Ethan looked flabbergasted. “Who’s Clyde Carson?” he asked innocently.

“I’m afraid you’re about to find out. Come on, we can’t stay at the house and I’ll be damned if I’m going to run off. This is my land and it’s about time he realized it. Get your boots and jacket. We’re going to the woods. It’s the safest place.” I said without even thinking. I had never felt as safe as I did in the forest and I just knew this was where we needed to be.

“Maybe Ethan should go with us.” Mac yelled from the truck. “Clyde don’t know nothing about him anyways.”

“Mac’s right. You don’t need to get involved. I can handle this myself.” I agreed.

Ethan shook his head and looked me straight in the eyes. “I’m not leaving you. I’ll get my stuff.” he said then kissed me with so much passion. “I love you.” he said and ran into the house. He came back out ready to go and carrying a couple knives from the kitchen.

I shook my head. “No. We fight fair and square. I’ve done it before, I can do it again.” I took his hand in mine. “Let’s go.” I said and pulled him towards the back of Mac’s truck. We hopped into the bed and they took us to the edge of the forest. It was time to put an end to Clyde’s bullying.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 

Legolas stepped through the portal back into the modern world. The crispness in the night air told him that it must be late summer, almost fall. He was dressed in his normal tunic and leggings, though this time his hair was braided and he wore one of his most prized possessions, a cloak of Lorien. He could move about the forest much easier as the material helped him to blend in better. He looked around at his surroundings and pulled the hood over his head. The moon cast shadows here and there, lighting up the forest. He made his way along the well known path that would lead him past the pond, past the tree house and to the edge of the forest. Then he would go to her home and confront her. He hoped she would speak with him. He had been quite angry and he knew it frightened her. This tore at his heart. He never meant to be so cruel.

As he went along, he heard voices. Quickly, Legolas climbed the nearest tree and stayed silent and unmoving, observing the distant figures approaching him.

* * *

“It’s just a little further Ethan.” I said leading him through the forest. “Dwain and Mac know where we’ll be.”

“But do you think it’s a good idea to hide out here? If these guys hunt in these woods, they’ll know the area just as well.” he said worried.

“Yeah, but we have one thing they don’t, protection. I know he will come. He always does, as if he senses when I’m in danger. Trust me Ethan. We’ll be safe. Here it is.” I said as we approached the tree house. I pulled down the rope ladder and started to climb up. “Wait here. I just got to get something.”

I came back down and handed Ethan a pistol. “What the hell is this? I thought you said no weapons.”

“No, I said fair fight. These guys will be armed. I may be brave but I’m not stupid. This is my back up plan. Now let’s go. I know where we can hide and they can’t sneak up behind us.” I led Ethan around to the other side of the pond. There was a rocky wall where we could stay unseen until I felt we could take these guys out. I remembered how Legolas stopped them one by one and I hoped to try something along the same lines. I explained to Ethan what we were going to do.

* * *

Legolas watched as the woman and a man he had never seen before, took cover by the rocky wall. He was unsure as to what they were up to but he sensed her fear and anxiety. Something was wrong. He looked at the man again and noticed them holding hands. Legolas knew he was not the reason for her fear. He watched as they looked longingly into each other’s eyes before they kissed. He remembered her talking about a man named Ethan, her first love and wondered if this was him. 

Then, there was the familiar sound of a group of men. His elven hearing told him it was the same group he happened upon the second time he met the woman and helped her. Legolas now knew of the kinds of weapons they carried and he was ready for it. The men were closing in on the couples hiding spot. Legolas stayed put and watched them approach. He knew what he had to do. He would never let any harm come to her again.

* * *

Ethan and I split up and waited for the men to come into range. Just as I suspected, they split up on their own, making it easier to take them out one by one. The first guy walked past my hiding spot in the bushes. He was alone and out of earshot of the others. I knocked his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground. He was totally thrown off guard. Ethan jumped up from his spot and ran to me, punching this guy’s lights out. We stood there looking down at him.

“We make a pretty good team.” I said lightheartedly.

Ethan laughed. “Who knew country life could ever be so exciting.”

Another one was approaching so we took our positions again. We took him out and two more after him. We stood there a moment, basking in our glory then Ethan took off to his next hiding spot.

Just as I was about to go to my own spot, a soft familiar voice spoke from behind me. “If I did not know any better, I would have thought you have done this before.”

I jumped out of my skin and turned to find Legolas standing there. “Legolas. I knew you would show.” I said and ran to him, forgetting that the man I had just professed my love for was hiding somewhere close by and watching me dive into someone else’s arms.

Legolas hugged me but quickly released me and looked deep into my eyes. I was caught once again by his powerful gaze. Suddenly, images of our last night together flooded my mind along with the distrust and anger he had for me. I felt so helpless. “Legolas, I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you angry. That was not what I wanted. I just knew I could go no further until you knew the truth about my vision.”

Legolas took my hands and raised them to his lips. “It is I who must apologize. I should never have taken advantage of you like that. You were right, I was drawn to you because of your connection with Minaethiel. Then when you told me of what you saw in your dream, I did not want to believe it. I was still in denial then. I confronted my adar and learned the truth about her disappearance. You were right. Your vision spoke the truth. I should never have became angry with you. I was so confused that night. No one has ever made me feel the way you did, not since Minaethiel. I think a part of me does love you my lady. Yet, it is Minaethiel who holds my soul.”

“I understand Legolas. No one has ever made me feel the way you did that night either. But you have already found love and it is not with me. We have to find Minaethiel as soon as we get rid of Clyde and his men. I don’t know where we will find her but we’ll work that out later.” As I finished speaking, Legolas leaned down and kissed my cheek.

“I am glad you are willing to do this because I have something to tell you. I need you to…” he started but we were interrupted.

Just then, Ethan came up to us, standing just off to the side. I turned to him. “Ethan, this is Legolas.” I started but stopped when I noticed the look of disbelief on his face. Did Legolas look that strange to him? When I turned back to the elf, I saw the reason for his shocked expression. His hair was braided back and he stood in full elf’s clothing, pointed ears and all.

Finally, Ethan spoke. “I… I didn’t know that… Don’t get me wrong babe. I believed you, but to see him in the flesh… Legolas, is it? Nice to meet you.” Ethan babbled then extended his hand in a friendly gesture. Legolas smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

“And you must be Ethan. I have heard much about you.” Legolas said politely.

“Not all of it good I imagine.” Ethan said.

Legolas then turned back to me. “I see you learned something from me. Nice moves mellon nin, but it is not over. Three more men approach, one being their leader and they have weapons.”

“Yeah, well we have our weapon.” I said patting Legolas on the back.

He smiled down at me. “I have missed your humor my lady. Now, let us end this confrontation. Follow me.” Legolas took off and Ethan and I followed him.

Suddenly, we were being surrounded by the other men. Legolas was well ahead of me and Ethan was well behind me. I looked back to see the men approaching Ethan fast.

“Legolas.” Ethan shouted and the elf stopped. He looked back and saw what was happening. He ran back to where I stood. “Get her out of here Legolas. I’ll hold them back.”

Legolas merely nodded but I turned back. “Ethan no. You don’t know what these guys are capable of.” I released Legolas’ hand from my arm, which I didn’t even know was there, and ran to Ethan. “You need to come with us.”

Legolas turned me to face him. “Ethan cannot follow where I mean to lead you. The reason I am here is to ask you to come with me. You must return through the portal. It is the only way we can find Minaethiel.”

I shook my head. “No Legolas. I will not leave Ethan. These guys are dangerous.”

Ethan looked at me and smiled, then he looked over my shoulder to Legolas standing behind me. “Look, I don’t know why any of this makes sense, but you have to go with him. You were meant to accomplish something and Legolas needs you. I saw the look on your face when he showed up. You still love him. There is something between you two.” Then he touched the side of my face. “I love you too but I was too late. You need to go with Legolas now.”

“No Ethan, that’s not it at all. I…”

Ethan put his hand over my mouth. “It’s alright. Somehow, I understand everything now. You need to go with Legolas. Be with him. You need each other. You are both special. He is your magic man. I’ll be fine. NOW GO DAMNIT!” Ethan yelled.

The next part seemed like such a blur to me. Legolas took me by the hand and wrapped his slender fingers with mine, locking us together. I could hear Clyde and his men getting closer. Legolas pulled me along as I was unwilling to go on my own. We took off running deeper into the forest. Suddenly we were standing in front of a circle of cedar trees. Legolas slipped between the close growing trees and smiled to me.

“Come with me mellon nin.” he said and his voice sounded magical. “Come into my world and you will understand everything.”

Time slowed down and everything was in slow motion. I remember my heart beating rapidly to hear Legolas beckon me to go with him. He was calling to me with his heart and soul. For a split second, which seemed like forever in this slowed down pace, nothing else mattered but Legolas. He came back for me and my heart beat loudly for him and no one else. “Yes Legolas. I will follow you anywhere.” I said without thinking.

My words shocked me and threw me out of this dream state. Time sped back up and I was stepping into the circle of trees. As soon as I was fully through, there was a bright light surrounding us. Legolas put his hands around my waist. The real world began to disappear when suddenly I heard a yell and a gunshot. I turned from Legolas and looked back to where we just came from. Another shot rung through the forest and I feared that it was Ethan.

“ETHAN NO!” I shouted, but it was too late. The cedar trees disappeared as the light grew brighter. The next thing I knew, I was standing somewhere totally foreign to me. This did not last long. I had passed through the portal. I was in Legolas’ world now and he was standing beside me, hands still at my waist. It seemed like everything I had ever known no longer mattered. I was losing myself and giving in to this strange place and its comforting feeling. I had an overwhelming sensation that I was finally home, though I knew not where home was. Instantly, my former life did not seem real and this place was my sanctuary. I gave in and let this new perception take over my mind, body and soul.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 

I stood beside Legolas taking in the scenery and knowing I was suddenly engulfed in a world unseen by any human. Everywhere I looked were wooden pathways leading to a number of white archways. I breathed deep. The smells were unfamiliar to me. Everything was much more vibrant. The smell of the trees was intensified. The freshness of the air was intoxicating. I seemed to forget everything that had to do with my modern world, even the sound of gunshots and Ethan.

“Welcome to my world mellon nin.” Legolas said proudly.

“Legolas, it is absolutely beautiful here. Why would you ever want to leave and go to my world?” I said still looking around me.

“Only because of you would I leave this place. But always it is a joy to return.” he said with that smooth voice of his.

“I can definitely see why.” I commented.

He led me by the hand through the archway and I noticed the cedars growing on either side. “Where are we going?” I asked, my voice sounding dreamy.

“I will show you around but first I must take you to see my father, though I’m afraid he will not be pleased.”

“Why not?”

Legolas smiled and kissed my cheek. “Because I have just broken one of our most protected laws. ‘No human shall pass through a portal.’

“Should I be worried?”

“Leave it to me. I have a good reason for breaking this rule and soon my Adar will understand why. Just be quiet and speak only when spoken to. Understand?” His voice was so magical and kind. He could have asked me to jump from a cliff to my death and I would have obliged.

We walked along the wooden paths until they led us to a forest of the biggest trees I had ever seen. I looked up and saw platforms and huts built carefully within their branches. “Is this what Greenwood looked like?”

“It is a close replica, but Greenwood was much more full of life and wonder. Do not misunderstand me. I love this home just as much, but nothing can compare to an elf’s begetting place.”

He moved us along until we came to a set of spiraling stairs that wrapped their way around the base of a huge tree. We made the ascent until we reached a platform. On the other side of the platform was a golden door of a very big elvish house. I noticed other elves dressed very much in the same way as Legolas except for the color of their clothes. They wore lighter shades of tans and greens than his. And there was no silver embroidery sewn into their tunics. They bowed as we passed but their faces turned to surprise when they saw me in my jeans, tee shirt and boots, or maybe my human heritage was what shocked them.

We stopped in front of the golden door. “Wait here while I call for a meeting with my Adar. You will be safe here, though if you are not used to such great heights, I suggest you stay away from the edge as we do not use railings as in your world.” He winked at me. “It’s a long way back to the ground, though mighty quick if you choose to go that way.” He walked to the edge and looked down. Jokingly, he acted as if he was about to fall. I felt my heart leap out of my chest with fear. Then he laughed slightly at my expense and it seemed to bother me. Where did this sign of arrogance come from? I guess he was feeling brave in his element.

Legolas disappeared through the golden door and I stood there, in the middle of the platform, far from any edge, watching these mystical beings as they passed by.

* * *

Legolas approached his father. “I think I have found something Adar, something that will aid us in obtaining the key to the portals.”

Thranduil swished his robes behind him as he turned to face Legolas. “Are you certain this time?” he asked slightly excited but still maintaining his kingly stature.

“I am almost certain.” Legolas answered.

“Istuion.” Thranduil called and another door in the room opened. Istuion entered.

“Ah Prince Legolas. Back so soon?” the healer said.

“It seems my son has found something that might be of great importance in the finding of the key.”

Istuion gasped. “Do tell my Prince. What is it you have found?”

Legolas smiled. “First, I must have my Adar’s promise that he will contain himself and not make any hasty judgments or decisions. Will you agree?”

“Very well, I agree.” Thranduil said. “Well, where is it?” he said trying to see if his son hid something in his hands.

Legolas went to the door and opened it. “It is alright, you may come in.” he said to the woman and she slowly peeked inside before stepping fully through the door.

Istuion stood with his mouth agape. Thranduil did not move for a moment, remaining like a cold stone statue. Then slowly, he shook his head from side to side as his fingers came up to grip the bridge of his nose. “What have you gone and done this time ion nin? What have you done?” he said in the faintest whisper.

“This is my friend from the other side. I believe she has the power to help us find the key.” Legolas said smiling.

* * *

“What?” said the two very important looking elves standing in front of me.

“What?” I said turning to Legolas and shaking my head. “Hey, I didn’t sign up for this. Legolas, you didn’t say that… I thought I was just going to…”

Legolas ignored me and just smiled as he continued on with the introductions. “My lady, this is my Adar and former King of Greenwood the Great, Thranduil son of Oropher.” he said with such respect and pride. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do and thought of those old King Arthur movies. I did a sort of clumsy curtsy-bow thing, which I instantly regretted doing.

“Stand my child.” Thranduil said in a booming voice. This guy was all about power. He kind of scared me. I guess he saw my expression because his features instantly softened. “Istuion, will you see that the lady gets a bite to eat and a draught of wine while I speak with my son?”

“Yes my lord.” said Istuion. Then he walked up to me and offered me his arm. I looked at Legolas who only smiled and nodded. I took Istuion’s arm and he led me through a different door than the one I came in. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

“Legolas, this is an outrage. We have rules we must follow. Those who break the rules must be punished. And here, my own son is the biggest law breaker of them all. You are a Prince. What kind of example are you setting for our people? What were you thinking bringing her here? No human has ever passed through a portal.” Thranduil went on for some time before he gave Legolas a chance to speak. Then finally, he finished. “What have you to say?”

Legolas merely smiled and whispered very nonchalantly. “She is the key Adar.”

Thranduil stood there a moment. “She is the key. And how do you know such a thing?”

Legolas raised an eyebrow in a condescending manner, very unlike himself. “Have you forgotten what you told me Father? When I see it I will know. Well, I stand before you now and say… I have seen it and I know. She IS the one. She IS the key.”

Thranduil couldn’t deny his curiosity. “Tell me more of this. Does the woman know?”

“I think deep down she knows but has not realized it yet. It is simple really. Ever since first meeting her, I knew there was something different and special about her. And then, after forming a friendship with her, I began to sense things I had not sensed before, feel things I had not felt. There is a connection here. She reacts differently in my presence. She senses me in her world. This should not be possible for any modern day human. Yet with her it is true. Then she began to have visions, dreams she called them. She saw Greenwood the Great in one such dream and explained it to me so vividly, I thought I was back there. We share a connection that I could not explain until recently, a common acquaintance you might say.” Legolas paused and put his hand on his father’s shoulder. “This woman has dreamt of Minaethiel, but not just a dream. She was within Minaethiel’s mind, reliving her memories down to every last detail. She described our first meeting and the day I asked for her soul. I cannot help but feel it was Minaethiel herself, sending a message through this woman. Adar, she told me of Minaethiel’s fate and what I must do to get her back. I think if I can find her through this human woman, the portal’s can be closed for good.”

Thranduil listened to everything Legolas had to say before he answered. “And what about the woman? What will happen to her when and if she accomplishes this? Will she be allowed to go home? Will she be trapped on this side of the portal? Does she even want to help you knowing there might be a chance she can never go home? You have not thought things through son. You cannot toy with someone else’s life just to regain something you lost.”

He was right of course. Legolas had not taken this into consideration. Actually, he was not sure about anything or how it would play out. All he knew was that he needed to try something. Nothing ever felt as right as this. Somehow, he felt everything would work out in the end. “I have prayed to Eru every day since losing Minaethiel. I trust with my whole being that all will end well.” 

* * *

Istuion turned out to be a really nice person, uh elf. He took me back to the ground and showed me to the dining hall where he ordered up a tray of delicious fruit. I skipped on the wine, being I didn’t want to send the wrong message to anyone. I was not a lush. He asked me a few questions about where I was from and what it was like there. He seemed particularly interested in the story of the night Legolas was shot and who tended to him. I told him about our family doctor, Dr. Bradford. He had delivered me as a baby, helped my mom through her sickness and was there when my dad had his heart attack. It only made sense that it was he who stitched up Legolas.

As we talked, Legolas came in and joined us. Finally, someone I knew and felt comfortable with, not that there was anything wrong with Istuion. It’s just that Legolas made me feel normal in this unusual place.

“So how did it go?” I asked as he sat down on the bench beside me. Istuion seemed just as anxious.

“It seems you are my responsibility while you are here.” Then he flashed me a dimpled smile. “So don’t do anything that I will have to have you locked up for.” he laughed.

I was getting a little tired of his jokes. “You know, you may think this is funny Legolas, but you’re not the unwelcome visitor from another world.”

Istuion leaned back a little, surprised to hear someone talk to Legolas as I did. That’s when it dawned on me that Legolas was a real life Prince, and not one of those movies types. People treated him with utmost respect. I’m sure not many had ever raised their voices to him. To me he was still Mr. Magic Man, my friend.

“Sorry, I did not mean to disrespect your position or anything. I forget who you are here. Back home your just Legolas, but here you are a Prince.”

“It is fine. It is only a title anymore. There are no Kings or Princes in Valinor. We are all equals here, though many still view me as such. It’s my Adar who still likes to be known by his title.” Legolas said then stood. “Would you care to walk with me? I would love to show you around.”

“Alright.” I said and he held his arm out for me to take. This must be customary here. I saw many males escorting the ladies around in this fashion. I played along, since this was not my world. ‘Always respect the traditions of the places you visit.’ my mother always told me.

Legolas led us to a beautiful garden full of blooming flowers and butterflies. It smelled wonderful. Some flowers I recognized and other seemed very strange and exotic to me, but one stuck out more than any other. I walked over and examined its odd droplet shape. “This flower seems familiar to me, like I’ve seen it before. But I’m pretty sure nothing like this grows at home.”

Legolas came up and stood next to me. “Can you think of its name?” he asked as he took my hand in his.

I closed my eyes and envisioned the flower. ‘White like snow and in the shape of a water drop.’ I said to myself. ‘A snowdrop.’ I continued. “Ni… Niphre… Niphredil?” I stumbled across the name as it came to the front of my mind.

Legolas just smiled and squeezed my hand. “You remember.” he whispered.

“I don’t know how I knew its name. I’ve never seen it before.” I said confused as was usual lately.

“Aye, but you have, in a dream perhaps. You have had many visions of my world. Do you not remember the one you told me of my native home? You described it perfectly. Come. Let us sit for a while. There is something I need to tell you.” Legolas led me to a soft grassy patch under a beautiful ash tree. He proceeded to tell me about Minaethiel and their forbidden love. He told me what he thought happened to her and how I help him to understand the truth of her disappearance. He mentioned his father’s involvement and even some visions of his own. Everything was related like pieces of a puzzle. But the last piece was the one that was missing for many, many years. It was the one that would close the portals forever. “You are the last piece.”

“Me? How am I the last piece? I am nobody, a country girl, a human. How do I fit into all of this?” He was really beginning to worry me.

“Do you remember when I told you that you had a very old soul and I could sense things from you?” he asked.

“Yes. You said it was not normal for an elf to sense human feelings, let alone a modern day girl like me.”

“You are somehow connected to Minaethiel. Your souls are intertwined. This is why I felt so in tune to your feelings. This is why you could always sense my presence in your world. In a way, being connected to Minaethiel has connected you to me and my world. You are like a vessel.”

“But what does this mean Legolas? Will I be stuck here, never able to go home? Will I die in the process of retrieving her soul? Or maybe she will take over my body and I will disappear.” Now I was really beginning to panic. I was feeling very alone all of a sudden.

“I honestly do not know what it means.” he said as he looked to the ground. He was just as worried as I was. I know he would never want any harm to come to me.

A tear escaped the corner of my eye. Legolas reached out and wiped it away then drew me into his chest and held me tight. “I’m scared Legolas.” I whispered. For the first time in my life I uttered those words aloud.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 

Legolas and I continued on, walking around and identifying different things. The names of them were coming to me faster with each try. I was feeling relieved as all those moments of déjà vue were being solidified into something tangible. Legolas was very sweet and never left my side. I was even introduced to some of his special friends that he has known since his younger days. I was astonished at how young they all seemed. Still, the way they walked and spoke made me realize that they were older than the earth itself, or so it seemed.

And then, Legolas was being called away for some sort of meeting with his father. I was probably the cause for this important interruption. “Go on then. I’ll be fine here. Really. I am feeling much more comfortable now.” I told him so he would leave before he got in trouble again.

“I will not be long. Stay here in the garden. I will meet you here when I am done.” he said and kissed the top of my head. I couldn’t help but realize how different Legolas behaved in his world. He was so carefree and emotional. It would be so easy to forget about everything I ever knew and surrender myself to him in this place.

This thought made me think about my home. It was the first time I thought about it since passing through the portal. Being in this magical place made me forget about everything I ever knew. So I sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree. I sensed its life force just as I had in my dreams back home. Home. What did I leave behind? Well, there was my house and my friends. It was hard to stay focused as my mind wanted to listen to the humming of the trees surrounding me. Then there was my own forest with the tree house and the pond. So many nights I had spent in that place. Summer was the best time of all. Oh the sweet smells of summer, like Legolas. Again, my thoughts drifted back to this place. I remembered my conversation with Legolas about nature being musical and I concentrated on the sounds around me. I could hear birds chirping and the wind blowing through the leaves. Somewhere way off in the distance was a wind chime playing a haunting melody. Then there was the low hum of the tree behind me. Everything meshed together in an unruly mess. Where was the conductor for this untamed orchestra? I listened very carefully and heard my own heartbeat. As I concentrated on it, the sounds around me suddenly came in tune you could say. They began to blend into something so beautiful, I thought I could have cried, but I didn’t. I just sat and listened. It was all making sense. I let myself become engulfed in nature’s sweet melody and let my entire being be consumed by this otherworldly place.

“You have a natural talent never before seen from a human.” said a soothing voice from somewhere above me.

Startled, I opened my eyes and looked up. Legolas was sitting on a branch above me. His smile was beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so happy. This is why it was going to break my heart to tell him my decision.

“Are you enjoying yourself mellon?” he asked. He jumped down with the greatest of ease, barely making a sound as he landed on the soft ground.

“Legolas, I have to talk to you. I… I don’t think I can go through with this. I am worried about Ethan. I have been remembering and something happened right before I came here. I have to know that he is alright. I want to go home Legolas. I want to leave and go home. Please let me go.” I begged almost desperate.

Legolas wrapped his arms around me and I felt his comfort surround me. “What has happened little one? When I left you, you were in good spirits.”

“After you left, my mind cleared a little and I began to remember that night I stepped through the portal. There were gunshots and… well…” There went my mind again. Something was drawing my thought away from that night in my world. As long as I was here with Legolas, I could not think straight. I shook my head and tried again. “I was sitting right here under this tree and I started to think about my world and your world and what is going to happen to me. I can’t take not knowing what all of this means. I might be stuck here for the rest of my life. I’ll never see my world again or all those I care about. I might lose myself altogether. I don’t think I can take that risk. I might be stuck on this side of the portal, alone, especially if Minaethiel is... Listen, I love you Legolas, but I don’t think I can…”

“You love me?” Legolas interrupted.

It was then that I realized what I said. “Yes, I love you. I think I have loved you since first laying eyes on you, but your soul belongs to another and right now, she is a part of me. When you held me in your arms that night, I felt more loved than ever in my life. I thought I found true love at last, but then a thought hit me that night. You were sensing her soul in me and that was what you were feeling, not for me but for her. Legolas, I would have given you every part of me that night if it weren’t for my dream. That’s why I told you what I knew. If we were truly meant to be, it would not matter. But we know what really happened that night. You became angry because you knew the same thing I did. These feelings were not our own. It broke my heart to see you leave like that. I knew right then that you felt nothing but friendship for me. We were confused.”

“You are wrong. I think a part of me always loved you too. You were not always influenced by Minaethiel. Most of your actions were your own and that is what I love about you. But you are right about our mixed feelings. Once an elf loves it is forever and Minaethiel is that one true love.”

“And if she was not a part of me, you would never have thought twice about me.” I said.

“Why would you say that? What makes you so sure?” Legolas said trying to argue the fact.

“Because you came to see my mother when she was a child. You came to see if she was the vessel and when you did not sense anything, you left.” I paused a moment as I watched reality set in on Legolas’ face. “Is this why you came to her?”

He turned his eyes from me now, as if he didn’t want to face the truth. “Yes.” he said in a simple whisper.

“Did you know how greatly you touched her? She thought about you for years and never told a soul. She went back to the forest all the time searching for you but you never came to her again. I know you would have done the same thing to me had I not been the vessel. It is the part of me where Minaethiel dwells which you love.” I said as tears streaked my face. I so wanted Legolas to love me but this was tearing me apart.

“If you are intertwined with Minaethiel, then you are one in the same. You are Minaethiel reborn. Now you are being called home.” Legolas said, ignoring everything I just said to him, trying to find another reason.

“You don’t love me Legolas. You love her.” I said raising my voice.

“If you would just let your mind go and remember, you will see we were fated to be together.” He took both of my hands in his. “Think of the flower. How do you think you were able to tell me its Sindarin name? You have been here before. This was your home long ago. You just need to remember. It is the last part of the riddle. Remember! Remember me. Remember us. Please.” He began to speak in his native tongue and I felt myself become lightheaded again. My head was hurting and I was scared.

“Please Legolas you are scaring me. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to remember. I just want to go home. I… I…” My own voice began to fade away into the distance and suddenly I felt as if I was spinning. I was losing myself again. Legolas was consuming my being. Soon my fears turned to longing and I wanted this. I wanted Legolas. I no longer cared what happened to me.

I was consumed by a bright light and completely gave in to whatever was about to happen to me. I couldn’t tell if I was dreaming again or if this was a vision. All I knew was that the light enveloped me in a comfortable warmth. I trusted it. I trusted Legolas and I felt that all would work out in the end. And so I gave in to the vision, Minaethiel’s vision. I allowed her memories to come to the forefront of my mind and relive her life. I could only pray that I would not become completely consumed and forget who I really was.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 

As the light faded, I looked down and I was wearing a long white flowing gown made of a very soft lightweight material. The wind blew my hair into my face and I could not see. Then someone brushed it from my eyes. I didn’t want to look, afraid of whom it might be.

“Open your eyes meleth nin. Let me see your soul.” he said. It was Legolas.

I slowly opened my eyes to see his handsome face gazing upon me. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting white pants, no shirt or shoes. His hair was unbound and blew about his face in the wind. I reached out and tucked it behind his ear, lightly grazing the tip. He gasped slightly, and then smiled. I felt his strong hands clasp my waist as he pulled me to him. His body was so warm. His eyes were dark but not black like when he was angry. They were a very dark blue, like the deep ocean. And they sparkled with a light I don’t remember seeing before. They reminded me of the first stars you see in the sky as the sun is setting. They are always the brightest stars. He was masculine beauty, wild and free. He was glowing like an eternal flame and I was drawn to him. My heart beat so loudly I almost couldn’t hear what he said next.

“You are so beautiful in this form. You shine like no other.” he said and smiled, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

“What is happening Legolas? I feel… different.” He had me caught in his gaze again and I could not look away. He was like magic in its purest form, mystical, beautiful and bewitching. I could actually feel his love emanating from him as if he was a beacon and I was a lost ship. He was calling me to him and I found I could not resist.

“Our souls call out for each other. Can you feel the power of their longing?” he said, his voice being carried on the wind. It echoed through my head, making me dizzy with every word spoken.

“I could stay here like this with you forever.” I admitted before thinking about what I was saying.

Suddenly, our surroundings began to warp and change. We were now standing in a beautiful lush forest. I knew exactly where we were. This was Greenwood the Great. So many times I had seen it in my dreams. “This is your birthplace.” I whispered as I was finally able to take my eyes from Legolas, only because he allowed it. “It is even more enchanting than I could ever imagine.”

“You remember.” he said as a little laugh escaped his lips. “And do you know where this place is which we stand?”

I looked around for something familiar. Then I saw it. “Here!” I said excitedly. “This is the tree where you met Minaethiel. And up there.” I pointed to one of the lower branches. “That is where she sat, playing her lyre and singing, watching her admirer as he approached her.”

“What else do you remember?” he said, suddenly behind me, his body touching mine and sending a shiver up my spine.

“This was where you were to meet that fateful night.” I reached out and laid the palm of my hand on the trunk of the tree. It began to hum its haunting melody, which ran right through my body and into Legolas’. I could feel him tense slightly. My mind began to wander and I could see a vision of what happened that night. Legolas, I think, was seeing the same thing as his body made contact with mine. I closed my eyes and let the vision take over.

* * *

Legolas had arrived exactly when he said he would. He wore his most formal princely garb, silver tunic, green robe, and a circlet with a white jewel of some sort upon his forehead. His hair was combed smooth, no braids in front, but the sides were swept into a single loose braid around the back. He looked so young, for an elf at least. He was very fair but a pink tinge sat upon his high cheeks. A slight smile adorned his beautiful face. He was in anticipation of what the evening had in store for him. He was in love and about to bind himself to the most beautiful elleth he had ever laid eyes upon.

Though, no matter how happy and excited he seemed, my heart was breaking for I knew she would not show. And so time flashed forward a little. Legolas was now sitting on the forest floor at the base of the tree, knees bent to his chest, circlet lying on the ground next to him. His smile was replaced by a look of worry. She was late and he wondered what might be keeping her. The worry was because of recent outbreaks of violence at the borders, though nothing had ever happened this far into his forest home.

Time sped up once more and he was again standing, pacing back and forth. His booted feet were wearing a sandy spot on the ground under the tree. Sadness and worry were now replaced by anger. He began to think that she played with his emotions and never meant to show. I could feel his anger, I had felt it before. I watched as he stopped his pacing and stared at the tree. Quick as lightening, his hand came up and balled into a fist, punching the trunk of the tree. The sound of knuckles cracking resonated through me. I felt his pain as the rough bark tore at his skin. Then, after taking a moment to regroup himself, he whispered something to the tree. For the first time, I understood his language as it was very clear to me what he was saying. “Goheno nin. U-iston i garon.” [Forgive me. I do not know what I do.] I watched as a single tear ran down his face.

“Stop. Please stop this. I cannot take any more.” I yelled. I turned around to the real Legolas but he was no longer there. I was standing alone. I turned back to the ‘vision Legolas’ standing beneath the tree. That’s when I realized that I was no longer watching a vision play out in front of me. I was standing alone and the Legolas I was watching was real. I looked behind me again just to make sure. Yep, no one there.

“You came meleth.” he said as he wiped his face with the back of his hand in a child-like manner.

“I have been here all along.” I answered still confused as to what was happening. I checked my brain to see if I was still dreaming and in Minaethiel’s mind. Nope. It was all me yet very strange, almost out-of-body-ish.

Legolas switched into his native language and I understood every word perfectly. “I thought you had changed your mind. I thought you would not show.”

“I was… delayed.” I smiled. “But I am here now.” I looked him up and down. Though there was a little dirt on his robes and his eyes were slightly red, I ignored this. “You look so handsome. Is this what the Prince of Greenwood wears for such special occasions?”

His face instantly changed into something more playful. “If only for a little while.” He stood up straight and proud and strode over to me. He took my hands and raised my arms out to the side. “You are stunningly beautiful, my snowdrop.”

‘Like the flower’ I thought to myself. No wonder I remembered its name. That’s when I recalled that we met in the birth of the winter season, when these flowers bloomed. Was this why he called me by this name? I was about to question him when he brought my arms down. I noticed the scratches and blood on his hand. “Oh, you have hurt yourself. Maybe we should see Istuion.”

“”Tis only a scratch. Besides, you are all I want to see tonight.” his smooth voice and melodic words were affecting me again. I felt a heat rise within my core. “Do you remember what I asked of you earlier this day?”

“You asked me to bind myself to you.” I said. “But then, something happened and I…”

Legolas wrapped his arms around my waist. “That matters not. You are here now and I will ask you again. Will you bind your soul to mine and spend eternity with me to share our love and our lives?”

My head was swimming again but not from a headache. It was his love for me that made me swoon. It was so pure. I thought I could just float away, like I was walking on air. “I feel as though I have already spent an eternity waiting for this moment to happen. Now that it is here, I find that words are not enough anymore. Legolas, you have my soul. You have my love. You have my life. You always have and always will. Yes my Prince, I will bind myself to you.”

His face lit up and those delicious dimples came out again. His eyes were deep blue and sparkling. Legolas leaned towards me, cupping my face in his hands and he kissed me with such passion and desire, I thought we were already bound. I could feel myself glowing with love for him. I had never felt a kiss like his before and I let him take charge. His tongue went in search of mine and I gave in quite willingly. I could feel his warm breath as he continued to kiss me along my neck, abandoning my swollen lips. Soon he found his way to my bare shoulders. His fingers traced along the neckline of my dress, stopping ever so briefly at my cleavage. I was on fire now, putty in his hands. I would do anything he asked of me at this point. I wanted him badly and I knew he wanted me too.

* * *

I threw all caution to the wind as Legolas led me through the lush forest. We smiled and laughed as we went. Every so often he would stop and kiss me. Each kiss made me delve deeper into this world where Legolas was the only thing that mattered any more. It seemed I’d forgotten my reason for being here, my home, my loved ones. I could barely remember my own name anymore. I only cared about Legolas and what it was we were about to take part in. I was about to marry this beautiful elf of my dreams and never look back at where I came from. Like I said before, Legolas always made me forget about reality, but being in his world made it seem tenfold.

We were finally very deep within the woods. The trees grew so close that sunlight or moonlight would never penetrate to the ground. There was a place straight ahead where ferns grew and he was taking me in that direction. Inside the ring of ferns was a basket with fruit, a bottle of wine and two glasses. ’At least he remembered the glasses.’ I thought, but couldn’t remember the story that went along with it.

Legolas pulled me close and embraced me, laying delicate kisses along my neck, up to my ears. I moaned into the night air. “Oh Legolas, do you even know what your lips do to me?”

“I know meleth nin. I can feel your desire for me to continue on.” he said between kisses. Reluctantly, he stopped and undid the clasp that held his robe on. He took off the robe and spread it upon the ground inside the ferns.

I smiled devilishly. “Now I know why you wore that thing.”

“It comes in handy sometimes.” he said in a low wanton voice as he strode back to where I stood. Again, he captured my lips and took me deeper into this heavenly world of his.

I breathed in his scent, the smells of summer. I immediately thought of daisies which got me thinking about Niphredil, the snowdrop flower. “Why do you call me as such?” I asked, now not recognizing my own voice anymore. Since when do I speak completely in Sindarin?

“Do you not remember yet a’maelamin? Give it time and you will.” he said simply.

“Is it because we met in the wintertime?” I asked.

“You were sent to Mirkwood during such season.” He took my chin in his fingers and tilted my head up. “It is also when we met. You said it was our first encounter that changed your life and so you felt reborn in that moment.”

Something he said broke loose another piece of my memory. “Summer. This is what you were named after. So you must have been born in summertime, when the leaves are green and the scent of the air is fresh.”

He helped me to sit on the robe covered ground. Then he poured two glasses of wine, handing one to me. “Be careful my sweet. This is my Adar’s best stock. Very potent to one who has never tasted this wicked nectar.”

I watched him as he took as small sip from his glass. His eyes bore into my soul as he watched me sip from mine. I allowed a bit of playfulness as I seductively licked my lips. “Ah, it must have been a very fine year. This wine is most delicious, like my company. Come closer so that I may compare the two.”

Legolas leaned forward, for we were facing each other. I brought my hand up and snaked it around behind his head, letting his soft silky hair entangle between my fingers. I couldn’t wait to feel it brush across my body. I deepened the kiss as the single sip of wine instantly warmed my throat. I could feel it as it traveled lower in my body, heating everything as it went along. Soon, I could take no more and allowed my tongue to travel along Legolas’ ear until I reached the very tip. I felt him take a sharp breath as I did. I smiled at his reaction. “Well, I can see now that my company is much sweeter than the wine. But then, he is another fine creation of Thranduil’s realm. It is to be expected that he is amongst the finest things from this fair land.”

Legolas could no longer resist my charms and he took the glass from my hand, sitting it to the side along with his. He turned back to me, eyes as dark as a stormy sea, and pulled me to him. I allowed my arms to wind around his neck and his around my back. Our bodies pressed hard into each other. I could feel his chest heaving in and out as his breath became hurried. I knew he could feel my breasts against him for his kiss became very hungry indeed. His tongue searched for entrance to my mouth and I obliged. After he’d tasted all he wanted from me, his mouth left mine in search of sweeter treasure. He was kissing the tops of my breasts, which he could access easily with the very low neckline of my dress. I felt his hands search for the clasp at the back of the dress and undo it with the greatest of ease. His head came up and he looked at me as if he had overstepped his bounds.

“May I?” he asked, looking for permission to go any further.

“Yes.” I whispered desperately wanting him to continue on. 

He smiled a crooked smile, dimples showing again, and slowly lowered the top of my dress until my naked chest was exposed to him. All the while, his eyes never left mine. It was as if he was playing a game to see how long he could resist the temptation to look. Or maybe he was enjoying the anticipation of seeing what he’d only dreamt of. His stare slowly lowered until he was looking fully at my breasts, then his eyes came back to mine. He didn’t say a word but the look on his face said he could wait no more. And he didn’t. He leaned to me once again but this time lowering me to the ground along with him. Once he laid me down, he let go and ravished my body, examining every part with his warm mouth. I could not stop the moans that escaped my lips. He was everything I had imagined and more. His caresses were slow but he played rough all the same. Somehow, the rest of my dress left my body though I remember not how or when this happened. He had distracted me somehow and when I once again felt his body on mine, he was in only his flesh too.

“I am forever yours.” he whispered as he stared deep into my eyes. “I will never let you go. I will no longer search for you. You are with me now. I love you Minaethiel.”

“I remember and I am forever yours, Legolas Thranduilion. You have caught me and I will never again leave your side. My soul belongs to you now and for eternity.” I said. But wait… this wasn’t my voice. And he called me Minaethiel. My dizziness came back again. A bright light was coming through the tree canopy. I felt as though I was separating from my body. The light was warm and comforting and I was not afraid, though I was sad to not feel Legolas’ body anymore. I tried to call to him but my voice was gone. My surroundings disappeared as the light’s brilliance overtook everything around me. The next thing I knew, I was alone in this bright place. I felt as though I had been asleep for ages and had just woken up. Confused, I stood there looking around at the nothingness. I was no longer in the white dress or naked lying beneath Legolas. I was back in my jeans and tee shirt, alone and confused.

“Hello child.” said a beautiful womanly voice.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 

A white light as bright as the sun shone down and blinded me. “Who’s there?” I asked not recognizing the voice that just spoke to me.

“I have been watching and listening to you while you have been here. I heard you earlier, when you were humming with the trees. Tell me, how did you learn to tune in to our song? This is something that has only ever been done by the First Born. Yet here you are exuding the same talents.”

“First Born?” I questioned.

“The elves.” she answered.

I was confused at first. Then I remembered sitting in the garden and hearing the hum. I hadn‘t realized that I was singing too. “It was something Legolas told me about. I played my music for him and he explained his to me.”

“Ah, you have the gift of music, I see. ‘Tis a rarity amongst your people, no?” she asked.

“Many of my people enjoy listening to music but some of us enjoy performing it. Only a slight few can do it well. I’m not one of those.” I said remembering my horrible guitar playing.

“Do not sell yourself short, child. You possess a talent no other human does, the gift of hearing nature. You are closely bound by it. You understand it and are able to communicate through it and with it.” she said then laughed in a kindly manner. “You remind me of myself, in my younger days.”

Curious as to what was happening, I asked. “Where is Legolas? Won’t he be wondering where I am? I mean, we were about to… uh…”

The feminine voice chuckled lightly. As she did, the light that surrounded me felt warm and comforting as if nothing could harm me. I could not resist and let it take over my mind and my being. It reminded me of when I was a little girl and Mother rocked me on the porch at night. I would lay my head on her chest and listen to her heart beat as she sang to me, just like Legolas did for me once. “You have done your job well. Legolas has been reunited with Minaethiel. A bond has been made. They are at last at peace.”

Suddenly it all made sense. That was what was happening. I wasn’t with Legolas. It was Minaethiel. I was only a vessel and through me, her soul entered back into this world. I couldn’t help but feel sad. A part of me had really believed that Legolas was in love with me. “Glad I could help, I guess.” I whispered disappointed.

“I am sorry if you feel forsaken somehow. This was the only way to separate the two souls, yours and Minaethiel’s. If it’s any consolation, Legolas’ feelings towards you are indeed genuine. Had he not already loved another, he may have given you all his love.” she said.

“You’re just trying to make me feel better. I know Legolas would not have given me a second look had he not sensed a part of Minaethiel within me.” I was ready to move on to another subject. Especially since one minute I was about to make love to or marry or bind, whatever it’s called, with Legolas. And now I was standing in a white room with no doors and no windows, talking to a disembodied voice of a woman who sounded very nice. But I’m rambling. Well, what do you expect from someone who just had the ‘robe’ yanked out from under her.

“So what happens to me now? What happens to Legolas? Will I get to see him again? Am I going home?” I hoped I hadn’t sounded too pushy. Something told me that this invisible lady was quite powerful and I didn’t want to get on her bad side.

“My dear child, I’m afraid that even I do not know the outcome here. This situation has never happened before. For the time being, you are to stay here.” she said.

“And where is here?” I said looking around at the nothingness.

“Why you are in the Hall of Waiting. Do not worry; you will not be kept here forever. You are human and this is not your world. However, I cannot say what will happen next. It is beyond my decision and my power. I suggest you take this time to think about what is important to you. Your thoughts could prove to be a distraction while you wait.” she said. There was something so comforting about her voice. When she told me not to worry, I didn’t. What was it about this world that I seemed to have no control of my own thought process?

“Wait. Before you go, won’t you tell me who you are? You have been so nice to me and I am thankful.” I pleaded.

“I am one of the Valar.” she said as if I should have known that from the beginning.

I realized I was speaking to one of their gods or higher beings or whatever she was. I still wasn’t sure how these things worked here. I did know, however, that she was one of the one’s that decided to take Minaethiel away from Legolas and I wondered how someone who sounded so sweet and understanding could be so cruel.

“I am sorry you feel that way.” she said. Somehow she knew what I was thinking. “Let me tell you their story. You see, Minaethiel is what we call an observer. Her soul was sent to Middle Earth and she was born for one purpose, to observe the happenings of Middle Earth. It was a different time then. Our enemies were strengthening and a great weapon of theirs was still missing. Minaethiel’s task was to visit the different Elven realms, observe them and the happenings of the time. When she had acquired all the information she could, she would travel to the Grey Havens and sail back to Valinor to report her findings to us. It was her only purpose. But there were rules she had to abide by. She was not supposed to become involved. She was not supposed to fall in love. It was forbidden for she would sail at a very early age.”

She continued. “Legolas on the other hand was unknown to us, or at least his special ability was not. You see, Minaethiel was not supposed to become involved in any way. She was meant to travel her path alone because she would not be on the earth long before she was to sail back to the Undying Lands. Because of this, she was not seen as anyone special to other elves. But there are a few, and it is very rare, who can sense these special beings. They are drawn to them and are consumed by them. The chemistry is strong with these ’seers’ as we call them. Had we known Legolas was one of these seers, we would not have sent Minaethiel to Greenwood. Alas, it was overlooked and they met. They were inseparable and kept their relationship a secret at first. Thranduil eventually discovered this and asked for our help. You see, Legolas was to play his own part in the destruction of our common enemy. He would one day swear an oath to friends and companions who he would accompany on a very important journey, one that would destroy the enemy and his missing weapon. Had Legolas and Minaethiel bonded that night, she would have been called home to us and he would have sacrificed his life to be with her, therefore never fulfilling his own important path. It would have not only changed his course, but the lives of many and the future of Men. So we called her home before her time. 

Now, for Legolas, had he known she willingly came to us, he would have faded. His love for her ran deep and he would not have lived long. Thranduil decided it was best to let him think she was alive but taken. It would ensure that he would not fade, too determined to search through eternity to find her. It must seem like a very cruel thing to you, but there was no other choice. However, we felt this love that emanated from them and our hearts went out to them. You see, we are not all that pitiless. We still have compassion and decided to give Legolas and Minaethiel a second chance, though it would be a very, very long time in the making. Her soul dwelt for many millennia here, in the Halls of Mandos, a kind of purgatory for elf souls. She remained in exile until we saw fit to release her soul. In order for this to happen, she had to be sent back to earth. Middle earth was no more but your earth sufficed. This is why we created the portals, so that those who were seers could search for any such souls. Minaethiel’s was the last one to be called back to Valinor. When she was found, the portals would be closed forever.”

I took in all the information she just told me. How sad to think Legolas had been deceived all this time. “But they are together again, right?”

“Because of you, yes. You were the vessel that brought her soul back to Valinor.”

“And are the portals closed now? Am I stuck in this elf purgatory for the rest of my life? Or am I dead already?” I said worriedly.

“My, you ask a lot of questions for such a young one.” she laughed. I didn’t find anything funny about my situation but I kept my mouth shut for once. “Rest and take comfort in the light. Turn to your thoughts to happier times. Remember who you really are and where you come from. It will help you in the long run. I must go now. Peace my child.” she said and was gone.

I didn’t understand a single thing she just said, but she seemed happy to leave me here in this place, alone to ponder my thoughts.

* * *

I sat alone in the white room a long time, feeling as though I had been forgotten about. It just wasn’t fair. I didn’t ask for any of this. They ‘chose’ me to be this… vessel. Was my life worth nothing more? How could they just leave me here? I was important too. I had a good life back in my world. Then, guilt crept upon me. Being in this place made me forget about my life back home. The magic that surrounded me here made me not care about ever going home, until now. When I was in the garden, I thought I could spend the rest of my life just sitting there, listening to nature and its song. But I couldn’t stay here in this nothingness. So I did as she said and started thinking about my life. For the most part it was good. I had the best parents a kid could ever want. They gave me the freedom to express myself as I saw fit. I had overcome a few hurdles along the way and came out better for it. I did the best I could at protecting my land and everything important about it. I never told a soul about Legolas or… 

That was when it hit me. I had told Ethan everything about Legolas. I wasn’t supposed to share that information with anyone. Maybe I was being punished. Maybe they would never let me leave. And what about Ethan. Was he telling others what I had told him?

I remembered that night. I went over everything that had happened to me and to Legolas. Ethan never said a word. He sat silent and listened to everything I had to say. And when I was through, he believed me, or at least I thought he did. We looked into each other’s eyes and I had seen him, really seen him for the first time. He truly loved me. He had always loved me though we both made mistakes along the way. He believed every word I said that night and did not judge me.

I thought about the night I went through the portal. He came with me, willing to lay down his life for me. By allowing me to go with Legolas, he was giving me the stars. He was the one. It was him all along. Ethan was my ‘true’ magic man. I suddenly realized how deeply in love with Ethan I was. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to be in his arms again. I loved him heart and soul. My eyes filled with tears to think that I may be stuck here, never knowing what happened to him that night as gunshots rang out through the forest. I may never even leave this place, forced to live alone in this white box. I had let myself become consumed with thoughts of Legolas and a love that obviously was not meant for me. How could I be so gullible? Why did I let this world change me? Why did I allow my thoughts to deceive me into thinking that Legolas loved me and wanted me when it was Minaethiel all along?

I never wanted to go home so badly. Now that I was away from Legolas, I remembered everything. I already had a life. I already had a love. Was I so blind that I did not see this? I didn’t need this place to feel such emotions. I had it all back on my earth. I cried my eyes out as I sat there thinking about everything. I had deceived myself into thinking I loved Legolas and that he loved me. I had forgotten about Ethan in the process. I felt horrible. What kind of person was I?

“Do not let your soul be so troubled?” said a new voice. It was not the woman from earlier. This voice was younger, almost familiar.

I opened my eyes and found I was not alone. In front of me stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long flowing hair and wore a beautiful blue gown with silver embroidered into the neckline and sleeves. A silver circlet adorned her head, much in the fashion of the one I’d seen on Legolas. On her finger was a silver ring that matched the design of the circlet. Her smile was warm and friendly and her hands were outstretched towards me. I knew who she was. “Minaethiel. It is you isn’t it? I finally get to see who it is I have helped.”

She laughed and motioned for me to come to her. I got up from the floor, wiped my tears away and went to her. She embraced me and I felt her love emanate from her through me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. I was an only child, but if I had had a sister to love, I now knew what it felt like. I could feel her like she was a part of me. I had to let her go now and in doing so, I was letting go of a part of myself. I was also letting go of Legolas.

“You are so beautiful. Now I see why Legolas fell so deeply in love with you. Are you together now?” I asked as I held onto her hands.

“Yes, thanks to you. We are now bound by our souls. Nothing can ever separate us again. Thank you. You have been so kind. You have helped me remember. I am forever in your debt.” she said with such sincerity.

“And what about Legolas? Is he just as happy?” I asked but I already knew the answer.

“He would have come if he could but he is not allowed to travel here. He wanted me to tell you that he deeply appreciates all the kindness you have shown him. You know, he truly loves you. There is a part of you that will always be etched into his heart. We were one in the same. For him to recognize that you were the vessel meant to also find love within your heart. This will never change.” she explained.

“I wish I could see him one last time. We went through so much together. I would have liked to thank him once more. Now, I’m not sure I’ll ever leave this place. I wish I could go back home and discover my own love, a real love.” My eyes filled with tears once more.

Minaethiel smiled and pulled me into another embrace. She held my head against her chest and I heard her beating heart. It was in sync with my own. “Close your eyes sister, and let the music fill your soul once more.”

I did as she said and suddenly heard the chirping of birds, the rustling of the wind through the leaves, the dry grasses of a summer meadow swaying in the breeze. I could smell the flowers in bloom and the fresh cut grass of someone’s yard. My favorite time of year I thought. Legolas, green leaves and fresh air… and daisies.

I found myself alone once more and laid down. This must be the end, I thought to myself. I will just drift off to sleep and never wake up. I hoped to find myself in heaven with all those who I had missed, my parents mainly. Oh how I longed to see them again, to see them together and happy like they used to be. We would all be together once more.

I sacrificed everything I ever held dear just to help my magic man. I guess one good turn deserves another. After all, he saved my life long ago. After that experience, I lived life to its fullest. Now it was my turn to help him and save the life, or soul of his long lost love. I felt like I set out on a journey I never knew I was on in the first place. My world went dark as I slipped into a deep sleep. I was contempt. I was ready… ready to go to my heaven and be with my own long lost loved ones.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 

I was lying on my back and felt softness beneath me. My body felt heavy, no longer weightless as it had been. The air smelled familiar. What was it? Oh yes, coffee, bacon and was that… burnt toast invading my nostrils? Breakfast in heaven? I thought angels didn’t need to eat, or maybe they lived off of the clouds. I laughed to myself and recognized my voice for the first time in a long while. Where was I and what was going on? I took a deep breath, as if I hadn’t breathed properly in a long time. The smells of summer filled my head. Was there summer in heaven? I didn’t even think there was a change of seasons. Maybe heaven was what we wanted it to be.

I began to stir, able to finally move my fingers and toes. This must be what it feels like to wake from a coma. It felt like I had been asleep for ages. As I moved more and more muscles, I felt them ache. Hey, there isn’t supposed to be pain in heaven. What was going on here?

Slowly, I let my eyes flutter and get used to the light in the room. Hey, this was my room. What the…

“Hello little one.” said a very familiar voice.

My vision was still a little blurred but I knew who spoke. “Legolas, is that you?” I rubbed my eyes and blinked. There he was, standing next to my… bed? Was I home or was I allowed to stay in Valinor? Maybe they designed a replica of my house like they did with Legolas’ wooded home. “Am I still alive?”

He laughed in a deep voice as if relieved to see me awake. “You had us worried for a little while. You have slept long, much longer than I thought a human could. But then, you have been through a very trying experience.”

I sat up on my elbows and forced my muscles into action. They were complaining by aching. I moaned and Legolas sat down on the edge of my bed. “You mustn’t try to get up yet. Give yourself some time.”

I shook my head. “Bull crap.” I said out of frustration. “What the hell is going on here Legolas? Am I dead or what? Where the hell am I?”

“You are home of course.” he said matter-of-factly. “Where else would you be? Truly, sometimes I do not understand humans.”

Well, if he was trying to get me pissed off, he was doing a pretty damn good job of it. “Oh, we must still be in your world because you only act this cocky when you’re home. You know, there’s nothing wrong with us ‘humans’. Maybe it’s you ‘elves’ that have the problem.” As you can tell, I never was a morning person. Neither did I like surprises or being left in the dark.

“Is she awake?” said another voice.

“Yes, but I’m afraid she’s a bit testy this morning. Is she always this way when she wakes from her slumber?” Legolas said jokingly.

“Afraid so, but you get used to it after a while.” said a man. I knew that voice and stretched my neck to see around Legolas. He moved to the side so as not to block my view.

“Ethan.” I cried cry as every emotion ran through my head. “Ethan, are you alright. I was so worried. I heard gunshots and…” I noticed the confused look on his face. Then suddenly what I said dawned on him.

“Oh… I had forgotten. It happened so long ago. I’m fine. It was just a flesh wound. You can‘t even see the scar now.”

“Scar?!” I said, totally confused.

Legolas looked at Ethan and smiled. “Do you want to tell her or shall I?”

Ethan walked the rest of the way into my room and put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “Will you give us a moment? I think I have some explaining to do, Lucy.” he said and laughed. It was a phrase we always used with each other when we were first dating.

Legolas got up from the bed, shaking his head. “I am still unsure of the ‘Lu-cee’ person you speak of.” he said then laid a hand on my cheek. “Welcome home little one.” he whispered and kissed my forehead. Then he turned and left the room.

Ethan came over and took Legolas’ spot on the bed. “You are home now. This is your house, your room. I am fine. Clyde got a shot off but it barely missed me. The bullet only grazed my arm thanks to your friend Dwain. He showed up just in time and knocked Clyde’s gun away as he was shooting. I then fired off a warning shot to the others who in turn dropped their weapons. When I turned to see where you were, I just caught a glimpse of you disappearing into a bright light between the trees, and then you just vanished. Dwain saw it too and I told him everything you told me. I made him swear to not tell anyone, not even Mac. He was true to his word. I was so scared though. You were gone and I couldn’t follow you. But something deep down told me you were safe and that Legolas would take care of you. I just knew he’d bring you back one day. I have waited a long time for this moment. I missed you so much. I’m glad your back.”

Ethan knew me so well. It was evident in the way he didn‘t sugar coat anything and just came out and told me everything that happened. Still, there was one thing that went unanswered. “How long was I gone? It couldn’t be more than a couple of days.” I said shaking my head.

“Sweetie, you’ve been gone for almost a year.” he said as if I should have known already.

“What? A year. No it can’t be. It’s only been what, two, three days at the most?” I argued.

He rolled up his sleeve to show me the gunshot wound. “See? If it was only a couple days, there would still be a wound. Nothing but a slight scar now.”

I was totally confused. “Well, if I’ve been gone for that long then how is it I still have a house, the farm and… why are you here?”

“I didn’t know how long you’d be gone. After a while, I decided that it was up to me to take care of your land. I got with Dwain and he helped me at first. I learned about the ‘business end’ of running a farm and I just took over in your absence. Of course, the hardest thing was thinking up a story and convincing Mac of the reason you were gone. We told him you came into some money from a great uncle who died and you had to travel to Ireland where he lived. I thought it was stupid and would never work but Mac bought it. Not too bright that one.” Ethan laughed.

I was in shock. “You mean you’ve lived here all this time? What about your business?”

“Well, I gave it to someone else to run for a while. She did such a good job I didn’t need to be there twenty four/seven. Let’s just say, the realty business has been prosperous this year.” he said smiling.

“You gave up city life to live here and take care of my farm? I… I don’t know what to say Ethan. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You know, I’ve spent enough time here to know what it is that you found so special about it. This land is truly magical. There’s nothing like waking up every morning to the different sounds and smells of country life. I never thought I’d say this, but I love it here.”

O.K. Now I was thoroughly convinced that I was dead or at least still in a coma. “Pinch me.” I said. “Because what you just said makes no sense.” Ethan just laughed but I was serious. “You mean to tell me that you would consider moving from the city and finding a place out here?” He nodded. “But what about your business? You love realty. Hell, you love the city.”

“Maybe this is my chance to expand the business. What about this, I’ll buy a nice chunk of land and get some developers to build beautiful country homes on five acre lots. Each one will have a lot of trees left for the owner to decide what they want to do with them. Of course some trees will need to be cut down to make way for the homes, but we won’t mention that to Legolas.” he laughed. “It will be beautiful. People will be jumping at the chance to own a bit of land.”

Here we go again. I knew it was too good to be true. “Ethan, I will never sell my land. You know, just when I think you’ve changed…” He shut me up with a fiery kiss.

“I am not talking about your land. I would never ask such a thing. It just so happens there was a good piece of acreage that went up for sale at a killer price.” An evil smile spread across his face. “Clyde Carson, remember him? That night you left, after everything died down, Dwain and I went to the cops. It was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Seems old Clyde had been causing a lot of trouble. He was arrested and that’s how they found out that he’d been skimping on paying his taxes. He went to jail and his property was seized. It recently went up for auction and guess who bought it?” He sat there smiling and beaming from ear to handsome ear.

“You bought his land?” I said amazed by this story.

“The papers are being drawn up as we speak.”

“You’re serious?” I said disbelievingly.

“I kid you not. Looks like we might be neighbors after all.” he said.

“Neighbors? But I thought you would live with…” I was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door.

“May I come in?” It was Legolas.

“Sure.” Ethan said.

Legolas came in with a cup of coffee, bacon and a burnt piece of toast. “Your toaster does not seem to work properly. I’m afraid it burned the bread.”

There was something strange in hearing an elf talk about a broken toaster. I sat up and he handed me the tray. Along with the food was a vase with a daisy in it. I smiled and looked at Legolas. He winked and we knew what it was all about. I ate my breakfast and listened to Ethan and Legolas exchange stories about Valinor and city life. That was one strange conversation, let me tell you. Then when Legolas saw I was finished, he stood and took my tray.

“I hate to bring this little gathering to an end, but I’m afraid I must be going. I was only given so much time in your world. The last portal awaits its closing.”

My heart sunk to hear him say this. He had to go home now and I would probably never see him again. Our adventures were about to come to an end. I forced myself out of bed and shook off the dizziness. “Well, I for one am going with you.”

“No, you must stay here. You are still too weak.” Legolas argued.

“Don’t you know it’s not polite to disrespect the traditions of someone else’s home? I’m going Legolas. I won’t have you leave by yourself and not see you off properly.” I said as I swayed a bit.

“There’s no arguing with her Legolas. I’ll go too.” Ethan said as he caught my arm.

“Very well, but I must leave soon.” he said and left the room.

Ethan got my clothes together and let me dress in private. By the time I was done, I had my strength back and was feeling pretty good. Legolas and Ethan were waiting for me in the living room. “O.K. Let’s go.”

They both looked at me as if I had grown a second head. “What?” I said, annoyed. I guess they didn’t think I had it in me.

Legolas laughed. “You will never cease to amaze me mellon nin. An-uir thiad gin ‘ell. [Ever is your presence a joy.]”

I laughed. “You don’t know how glad I am that I have no clue of what you just said.” Legolas and I laughed together, leaving Ethan looking at us like we were heading out for the funny farm.

* * *

We were now at the circle of trees and the light was emanating from them. My heart was heavy with sadness. I looked at Ethan and kissed his cheek. “Give me a moment alone with him?” I asked sheepishly.

Ethan nodded and I went to Legolas embracing him in a tight hug. Ethan stood back a little ways and turned from us to give us our private moment. Legolas tucked a stray hair behind my ear. “You know I will always love you. You have stolen a piece of my heart and it will forever belong to you.”

“And I will always love you and hold you dear to my heart. Thank you Legolas. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for being my friend and for understanding me. I will never forget you.” I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Legolas kissed me one last time. It was neither of friendship nor of passion. It was of simple love that would never fade. I held onto it as long as I could and then we separated. We looked deep into each other’s eyes one last time and his gaze captured my very soul. “You will always be my magic man.” I said and smiled.

Legolas laughed slightly and cocked his head to the side, eyebrows pushed down to form a crease between them. “Now that everything is said and done, will you tell me your name at last?”

I giggled. “My name is… You know, maybe it’s better this way.” I reached up and kissed his cheek. “Goodbye Legolas Thranduilion.” He just stood there shaking his head and smiling. 

Ethan then turned and came to us. He held his hand out to Legolas and they shook. Then Legolas put his hand on his heart and bowed. “Thank you my friend, for all you have done. May you both find your love for each other to be strong and everlasting.” Legolas said and headed for the trees. Then he stopped briefly. “I have left you a gift but it won’t be seen until the first frost of winter. Look for it here, in the ring of trees. Goodbye my friends.” he said and entered the trees.

Ethan and I watched as he stepped into the light. Then I saw her. Minaethiel was waiting there in the light. She waved to me and I waved back. Then Legolas embraced her and lowered his head to meet hers. They kissed passionately and my heart sang joyfully. “That’s her, Ethan. That’s Legolas’ wife, Minaethiel. Isn’t she beautiful?” I said mesmerized by her fairness.

“She’s no more beautiful than you.” Ethan said and my attention was drawn to him. He was no longer standing, but kneeling on one knee. In his hand, he held a small white box. “I think there is no better place than this very spot for me to do this.” he said as he opened the box and took out a beautiful diamond ring. He held it up to me and said, “I want to be here with you, on this land, in this forest. I want to raise our children here. I want everything that you want my love. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?”

Now I was really crying. I reached down and helped Ethan to stand. I cupped my hands around his face and looked him deep in his eyes. This time I was the one capturing him. “Yes Ethan. Nothing would make me happier than to marry you. I love you so much. You have my heart and my soul for all eternity.” I said. He slipped the ring on my finger and I wrapped my arms around him. He picked me up and twirled me around. When he set me back down, we both looked at the ring of cedars. Legolas and Minaethiel had witnessed the whole thing and they were smiling at us. We waved to each other one last time before the light faded and they were gone. The portal was finally closed for good. I would miss Legolas dearly, but I had a future full of love and promise to look forward to.

Oh, and about the gift, Ethan and I went back to the cedars after the first frost and growing in the spot where the light emanated from was a beautiful plant full of snowdrop shaped flowers. “Niphredil.” I said and smiled. Later I explained it to Ethan. We decided to keep our little present a secret. It is the only place on this earth where this plant grows and it’s still there. I think of Legolas every time I see it.

* * *

I did a lot of growing up in those early years of my life. If I had it to do all over again, I wouldn’t change a thing. I would never have missed the chance to meet my elusive stranger, my friend, my elf, my magic man.

 

Come on home girl, he said with a smile.  
I cast my spell of love on you, a woman from a child.  
Try to understand.  
Try to understand.  
Try, try, try to understand.

He’s a Magic Man…

Magic Man - Heart, 1976


End file.
